Forget me not
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: A tragic lose for a six year old to experience, spending ten long years in an orphanage with a promise made by a Adjuchas hollow that keeps little Suzuna strong. Reuniting with a childhood friend, training side by side to defeat Aizen. Romantic flames form. Manipulating love & lust. Abduction, rape and control. Broken hearts, broken promises. Read on to find out more)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Suzuna Kuraki and today is my sixteen birthday, the day I finally get out of this hell hole of an orphanage that I spent ten miserable years at since no one wanted to adopt me. I was rather the trouble maker in the orphanage and the nuns never liked me due to my attitude and my unbelievable story on how I was saved by an unknown alien. I was brought here by a strange bone look cat creature from another world, which killed one of the two shadows that ended up slaughtering my parents before my very eyes. That day haunts me in all my dreams even to this very day.

It was my sixth birthday as I sat on the bright blue carpet of my first grade classroom floor with my classmates playing games all around the room, my legs crossed in Indian style with my elbows resting on my knees while my little hands held up my face that had an unpleasant facial expression. I stare coldly at the clock like a vulture would do to its dying pray waiting for it to finally just die but in my case waiting for it to hit two p.m. so I could go home and spend my birthday the right way and not in school on the last day before summer vacation of course. The sound of the other kids laughing and running around the room brought more anger to me as I couldn't wait another twenty minutes for the bell to ring.

I tap my index finger to my flushed cheek counting every second that passes by. A small ball out of no where ends up making a rough impact to the back of my head. I clinch my fist while I shut my eyes and growl in frustration in my throat; quickly I stand up onto feet which were covered with pink and white poka dots socks. Turning around to face two snobby boys pointing and laughing at me, I clinch my fist even tighter as I let out a battle cry and charge for them knocking the one boy on the right over onto his back and started to wale on his face until he began to cry, the other boy takes ahold of my long lavender hair that was pin ever so nicely in a red bow trying to pull me off. I let out another scream, trying to get my hair out of his hands.

I kept the one boy pinned down with my hand against the side of his face digging the other side into the carpet while pulling my hair back like we were playing tug of war, I was almost to make breaking point where I was about to beat both of them up into a bloody pulp but before I had that chance an orange spiky haired boy comes up behind the bully and tackles him which was a dumb idea since he caused the bully to tumble on top of me and all four of us end up beating the snot out of one another.

The teacher ends up taking all four of us to time out the two bullies to one corner in one room and the orange haired kid and I to another room. Now I was even more angry that I was to be held back after the bell to "think of what I done wrong." I sat at my corner with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, I didn't know what emotion to feel at the moment, be upset or angry. I was brought out of my thoughts by the orange haired boy being not even two feet away from my face, he ends up startling me that I jump back and hit the back of my head against the wall. I rub the back of my head with my left eye closed, turning my right golden eye to him I growl softly.

"What do you want? Thanks to you I have to spend my birthday in time out."

I snap at him with a nasty tone of voice, he blinks his hazel eyes at me as he pulls himself off his hands and balances himself onto his knees, pointing to himself with a lost expression on his face before it turned into an angry expression.

"You're blaming me for us being in time out?! Last time I checked you were the one beating the crap out of the boys I just came to help you."

He throws back at me with the same tone of voice, lowering my knees into the Indian style position I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes to him.

"Even so, I didn't need your help. I was more then capable of protecting myself thank you very much."

His eyes narrow to my harsh words as he stood up in front of me, placing his hands to his hips as he replies back to me.

"Fine then, I guess you don't need friends either."

As he began to walk back to his corner I gently rub the fabric of my shirt sleeve and sigh knowing I had no friends because of my nasty attitude and temper. I close my eyes and wished I was nicer to others then maybe I would be able to have some friends.

"Wait, I'm….I'm sorry. My name is Suzuna Kuraki, what is your name?"

He turns and looks over his shoulder with a bright smile on his face; walking back over to me he sat down next to me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is my name. It's nice to meet you."

I blush abit as I curl my knees back up to my chest and stare down at the floor feeling shy all of the sudden.

'Can we be best friends? I…I don't have any friends and would really like to."

He laughs at me as his arm wraps around my shoulders and pulls me into a side hug resting his cheek to the top of my messed up hair. I smile even more, closing my eyes I snuggle into his shirt and didn't really mind not being home with my parents for my birthday.

"Of course, best friends forever."

It was finally three o' clock as the door to our time out room opens and both our parents enter into the room with unhappy facial expressions. We looked at one another and gave "I'm in big trouble" look before we got up and made our way out of the classroom and out of the school. I kept my arms crossed over my chest the whole way home as we were walking since home was only four blocks away from the school.

"Now Suzu why were you in time out AGAIN for the third time this week?"

Asked my mother with a displeased tone of voice. I knew she was angry from how her nose wrinkles on the top bridge between her golden hues. I look up to her then to my father and gave him the puppy eye look hoping it would work for a third time but unfortunately it did not.

"Don't give me that look suzu you know you are in trouble, we don't like having to get a phone call from your teacher telling us you got into another fight again."

Spoke my father in a stern voice, I lower my head and began to kick small rocks here and there out of my walking path not wanting to explain myself again since it was always the same story. The same boys always pick on me and I end up beating them up, not much more to really tell my parents.

"Are you going to tell us or not?"

Asked my mother one last time as I knew if she has to ask a third time I was to be grounded. Growling loudly as I toss my head back roughly knowing I was not getting out of this sticky situation this time.

"The same boys keep bullying me and the teachers never do anything about it so I beat them up to make them stop."

I finally spit out and every word was true unlike the lies the two boys told the teacher that I started it. My mother and father rest their hands firmly on my shoulders and smile down at me.

"Fighting isn't always the answer suzu, sometimes you just have to be the mature one and ignore it."

Spoke my mother in a cheery voice, her long nails pressing softly into my skin. Turning to look up at my father I smile knowing he too had something to say.

"You may of made some bad discussions this week suzu but its still your birthday and we did promise you a picnic in Central park."

My golden hues light up with joy as I was so thrilled to know I was still going to have my birthday after all. When we finally reached home I helped mother made all the food and pack it neatly into the large red basket. Father tosses a red and white plaid picnic blanket over my head and tackle hugs me from behind. I let out a playful scream and flail around inside the blanket. Pulling the blanket off we fold the blanket back into a small perfect square and head out the door to the park in Karakura Town.

I skipped ahead of my parents holding the picnic blanket to my chest as I giggle softly to myself as I turn my head to gaze over my right shoulder to see my parents holding onto each other, laughing and kissing like two teenage love birds. My long Lavender locks dances delicately with the gentle summer breeze, my innocent golden eyes were filled with youth and happiness as we finally reached the park. I rush over to the largest cherry blossom tree in the park; I could hear my parents telling me to be careful in the distance but of course I usually never listen. I reach the tree and unfold the picnic blanket; taking a hold of two corners I whip the blanket into the air as it sways in the light breeze like ocean waves. It was hard to pull the blanket to the ground as the breeze kept wanting to pull the blanket from my grasp. I haler loudly as I bend my knees quickly and use all my force to tug the blanket down and ended up belly flopping onto the blanket to keep it in place. Fixing the lumps and bumps and the curved corners until it was perfect.

Letting out a sigh of relief my parents laugh even more as they see me still lying flat on the blanket top.

"What on earth are you doing suzu?"

Asked my mother puzzled.

"The wind wants to take the blanket away so I had to lay on it so the mean wind wouldn't take it away and ruin my birthday picnic."

I reply back still refusing to move until mother placed the picnic basket down on the blanket.

"Well looks like you won suzu, now lets get up so mother and I can place the food down."

I lift myself onto my knees to one corner as mother places the basket down and opens one side up, placing all the different types of food we made all around. My stomach begins to growl feeling so hungry, I place my hands to my rumbling stomach and scanned all the food to see which one I want to dig into first.

"All the food smells awesome mother, thank you again."

I spoke as I dug into the basket after she was done to gather the plastic plates and silverware and place them out nicely in front of us.

"Lets just hope the food taste as good as it smells."

Teased my father as he elbows mother in the rib cage softly knowing mother was always an amazing cook. We dug into the verity of dishes and ate until we were completely stuff, leaning my back against the white bark of the cherry tree I pat my swollen belly and giggle to myself.

"So what do you want to do for your summer vacation Suzu?"

Asked my mother who places her fork into her mouth slowly finishing off her plate.

"Can we go to the new aquarium that just finished a few months ago in down town?"

I watch as they turn to look at each other with a big smile on their faces before looking back at me.

"I don't know that pretty far and expensive suzu."

Said my mother in an upsetting tone. Father stuffing his face with the remaining leftovers on his plate as he tries to speak with a mouth full.

"It wont be…that expensive and we…could always take the bus there."

My mother nudges him hard in the rib cage with her elbow as she hates when father spoke with a full mouth that it was not classy to do so.

My eyes widen and my bottom lip curls up and trembles as I turn to look at my mother knowing she was the only one to say yes to the idea.

"Oh pretty please, May we go? I made straight A's all semester."

Mother cocks her head slightly to the side as she looks to father and sighs softly before turning to look over to me with a loving smile.

"Oh sure, why not. You deserve it."

I clap my hands together with a smile from ear to ear on my porcelain face. Standing up I gave both parents a hug and a kiss, thanking them. This was the best day out of my whole week and I was not going to let anything ruin this day. The day went by so quickly as I was full of food and full of energy, I got to my feet and rushed over to the swings. I hop on my favorite swing like I usually did every time we came to the park. Kicking off the ground I began to swing, back and forth as the warm summer breeze pulled my hair all over the place. I laugh loudly as I was surprised I managed to get myself to swing so high on my own. I felt like I could touch the sky and fly with the birds.

"Mother, Father Look how high I'm able to go?"

I giggle loudly as they turn to look over to me and wave as I waved back.

"Not so high Suzu."

Yelled my mother, of course always being the worry wart in the family.

Today was absolutely perfect but that all soon changed when the sound of a bone chilling roar caught my attention that pierced the air and pierced my heart with fear. I kept on swinging as I set my eyes on the sky where I heard it from; I quickly turned my sights to my parents who didn't even seem to notice that horrifying sound. I was forced to look back into the sky and saw a hole being ripped in the middle of the sky, my jaw drops and I was in shock that this was happening and no one even seemed to notice it.

Two enormous blurry figures emerge from the black hole in the sky, I squint my golden hues trying to make out what on earth that it was but with no use I was unable to identify the odd looking figures. I was able to see that the blurry figures land in the middle of the park with great impact causing the ground underneath them to shake. I dig my shoes into the sand and stop the swing as I cling onto the chain tightly shaking like a leaf.

I was about to take off to my parents but a calm male voice told me to stay put and to not go to my parents. For some reason I listen and kept my distance the roar from the figures grew louder, goosebumps form on the surface of my skin and gave me chills.

Tears begin to swell up in the corner of my eyes and stream down my face as I was able to make out that the two blurry figures were charging towards my parents, turning my sight to them I scream loudly.

"Mother, father watch out!"

My parents look over to me with a worried look on their faces as they look around and didn't even see the horror that was coming their way. My mother got onto her feet and made her way over to me but before she even got close the figure yanks her up and shook her like a rag doll. I cover my ears and began to cry as I was unable to take my eyes off of what was happening, my father scream in fright as he could only see the love of his life in mid air all alone. The monster didn't take much time to rip her body in half, the sound of her bones breaking and flesh ripping apart overwhelmed my ears as the one figure devour her one piece at a time, blood and body parts oozed down the outline of the figure. Once the one figure was finished with my mother the second figure turns towards my father. I could only shake in fear from afar as I watch my father back himself against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree with his eyes moving all over the place unable to see what I was able to; he managed to look towards me with tears filling his eyes. The figure lifts what seems to be his massive claw up and slams it against the torso of my father, pinning him to the tree before it begins to tear one limb at a time off my father's body.

He did not scream in fear or even in pain just kept his golden eyes on me wanting me to be the last beautiful thing he witness before his brutal death. I cried loudly as my bottom lip trembles from the unbearable sight. I was forced to watch to the end until there was nothing left of my father. Both the figures roar loudly into the summer air as though it was a battle cry before it took off in my direction. I was next on their dinner menu.

My eyes widen as I screamed on the top of my lungs and forced my weak legs to move, I ran as fast as I could. My lungs were giving out on me as I was gasping heavily to breathe and to not hyperventilate, I ran through the large park with all that I could but the large figures were right on my tail as though I was running in slow motion. The only thing going through my mind was to try and hide since my little body could only run for so long, I set my salty tear eyes on a large cherry blossom tree. Pushing the remaining stamina in myself I placed my small right hand on the rough textured trunk and tried to wrap my body to the other side to place a barrier between myself and the two figures but I tripped over the tree trunk and laid face first in the grass a loud gasp seeps from my lips as the crash knocked the wind out of me. I dug my fingers into the soft dirt and sob knowing my life was over; I let out a painful cry as one of the giant figures bite into my left arm and took off with such speed across the park digging its sharp fangs into my skin. I felt a strange power filling my body and I felt more energy and power in me, the figure tosses me to the ground and in the matter of seconds the blurry figure took a new form one I was clearly able to see. I let out a loud cry seeing it was a bone structured cat like creature with sapphire eyes. It glares at me with its razor sharp teeth before it took off towards the other two blurry figures. My eyes about busted out of my eye sockets when they were both visible to my view, both disgusting horrifying monsters. One of the two took off into the black hole in the sky as the other one was being attacked by the cat like monster, the sound of it roar in pain caused me to cry in fear as it was soon quiet and it seems as though it was all over.

I hesitate for a few moments before I slowly made my way over towards the one cat creature, for some reason I didn't fear it like I did the other two. There was something about it that brought me closer to it and made me understand what it was and its soul purpose in life was. I took ahold of the tree trunk and held onto it tightly, looking around it I spoke softly to the creature.

"Thank you…for saving me."

The creature looks up to me with a chunk of the other monster in its mouth devouring him piece by piece, his sapphire eyes narrow to me as it remained in silent until it was finish eating.

"You can see me kid?"

I slowly nod my head as I step out into view holding onto my bleeding left arm, I could see it's eyes turn to look at my arm and sigh loudly in aggravation.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't of saved that kid."

It kept mumbling softly to itself, I tilt my head to the side as I step closer to it.

"Why is it I am able to see you now and not before?"

The creature turns its head to the side and growls even more as it didn't want to answer my question, closing its eyes it looks over to me and spoke.

"It seems when I bite you to relocate you, your body sucked some of my reiatsu out and that is how you are able to see me."

I rub my sore arm as I took a few steps closer to the creature but it took a few steps back avoid contact with me.

"Go home kid."

It said coldly before it turns its back on me and begins to walk away from me as though what just happened was no big deal to him.

I lowered my head as I felt cold tears flowing from my eyes, I didn't have a home to go to anymore. I had no family to turn to since my parents were the only children in their family.

"I…Have no home, I'm all alone now."

I buried my face into my small hands and sob in fear of what was going to happen to me now. I had no one to turn to, no family friends…nothing. The creature stopped and turned to face me, it seem to show emotions and pity for my pain. The creature walks over to me.

"What is your name kid?"

"Suzuna Kuraki…What is your name?"

"My name is of no concern kid."

I narrow my eyes as I didn't like that he asked for my name but was not going to return the favor, I toss my arms to my side and stomped my foot hard to the ground and yelled back at the creature with a harsh tone.

"Tell me what your name is damnit!"

The creature's sapphire eyes widen to my tone of voice more so that I even know such dirty words for such a young child. Closing it's eyes as a smirk forms on it's cat muzzle it finally replies to my demanding question.

"Fine if you must know, it's Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

Folding my arms over my chest I tap my right foot to the ground and glare at Grimmjow.

"See now that wasn't too hard now was it?"

Grimmjow opens his eyes and glares at me as though he was either not pleased with my attitude or was amused by it.

"I must take my leave now kid, I got places to be."

My eyes grew with sadness as I did not want to be alone, or didn't even know what to do or where to go from here. I took a few steps towards him and threw myself against him and held him tightly.

"Grimmjow…Please don't leave me, stay with me for a while long."

I could hear the frustration in his low growl as he pulls away from me and walks over to the tree behind me and lies down and I soon follow sat down, leaning against his hard structured body.

I closed my eyes as I felt exhausted from all that had happened to day, I softly hummed a song that my mother used to sing to me before I would go to sleep.

"What song is that kid?"

Asked Grimmjow, I smiled softly, opening my eyes to look at him I reach out and to pet the top of his head.

"It's a song that my mother would sing to me. I never really liked it when she sung it to me, I always felt like I was too old to get a bedtime lullaby; but would you like to hear some of it?"

"Sure why not kid?"

Closing my eyes I part my lips and tried to sing seriously and beautifully like mother used to for me.

"In you and I there's a new land, Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away, Music inside; what's left of me what's left of me."

"It's cute kid."

I lower my head and sigh sadly as I gaze at the grass as that song had brought memories of my mother

"Grimmjow…what am I to do now? I have no one to turn to…I'm all alone."

I spoke softly with my head still lowered.

He looks up at me and sighs, I knew there wasn't a lot for me to really do. I wrap my arms around his bone like structure neck and sob against him being so scared, lost, and confused.

"It's getting late kid; you shouldn't be out here for much longer. It's dangerous, I know an orphanage not too far from here I'll take you there."

I stood up and nod my head to his words, wiping my tears off with my bare forearm and rest my free hand on his shoulder blade as we walk out of the park and down the streets.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life in an orphanage Grimmjow, what if I never find a new family?"

Grimmjow let out a small chuckle as he looks up at me with a smirk, his large razor sharp teeth shimmer in the dim sun set that glows over the mountains peeks in the far distance.

"Once I become an Espada and you are a young woman, I promise you I will return for you and make you my wife. How does that sound kid?"

My eyes sparkle with joy as I giggle to his promise.

"You won't forget me will you?"

Grimmjow cocks his head up to gaze at me with a settle expression on his face.

"Forget you kid? Nah I wont do that to you. I'll be back, I promise."

We soon reached the orphanage and I gave Grimmjow a kiss on the cheek and a long hug before he took off. I wave goodbye to him as he leaps into the sky and vanishes through a hole in the sky and with that I made my way up the stair case and knock on the door and was soon greeted by a nun and that's where I stayed for ten long years.

It was my finally day in the horrible orphanage as I was never adopted; being sixteen years old as of today I could imagine no one wanting a teenage girl as their daughter. I went to the near by high school and had a part time job at a clothing department store. I saved up enough money for myself to get my own little apartment and to start my new life all on my own.

I finished unpacking the last box of my only things that were left in my old house that I was able to keep at the orphanage. I wipe the small beads of sweat off my brow and smile; I gaze out the window and daydreamed of the day when grimmjow would come back and save me from this life. I always wonder when that day would be for so many years and I still haven't given up hope in him returning for me.

I was brought back to reality when my alarm went off for me to get ready for school; I changed into my school uniform and tied my long lavender locks into a pony tail. I rush myself out the door with my books in my arms and down the streets until I reached the school, entering in class just after the school bell went off. I sighed in loudly that I was tardy for the first day of public school since I was taught in the orphanages private school; I sat down and slammed my books down on the hard wooden desk and took my seat. I could hear other class mates joking around about how I lost my parents with my crazy story and that I was a lonely orphanage girl. I clinch both my first tightly as I swiftly lift myself onto my feet with a book in hand and turn to face the boys talking about me and threw the book at one of the boys head. Quickly the three of them stood up and wanted to challenge me, I stood up with my chin held high and was not afraid to kick their asses as it was pretty much all I ever did in the orphanage to stay strong.

"Wanna fight orphan girl?"

I narrow my golden hues as I charge to the closest boy and knocked him over and punched him as hard as I could until his nose began to drip blood. The other two boys yank me by both my arms trying to get me off; everyone in the room was yelling and cheering on for the fight to keep going.

A young orange haired man stood in front of the class as he saw one of the boys punch me across the cheek and knocked me into the desk next to me, he leaps over a few of the desk and grabs ahold of the boy by his collar and punches him repeatedly until the principal enters into the room from the loud noises.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Everyone quickly took their seats as the five of us released one another and was removed from class. It was first grade all over again for me but better yet it was pretty much every day occurrence for me in the orphanage. I had to lean against the wall with a small bucket full of water on top of my head as the orange haired kid stood next to me doing the same thing.

"You didn't have to step in for me boy, I could of taken them all on my own."

Being unable to turn to face one another without dumping the water all over us and our school uniforms we were only able to stare out the window.

"If I wasn't there you would have had far more bruises on your face then just the one you got girl and beside I thought you could use a friend since you came from an orphanage I figure you didn't have anyone to look after you."

I felt a strange feeling in my heart as I a strange connection to this boy, he couldn't be the little boy from first grade that told me we would always be best of friends, that was the first and last day I ever saw him since I was so isolated in the orphanages cold clutches for ten long horrible years. But he looks so much like him it had to be him, my eyes widen as I turn my entire body to him causing the bucket to fall off my head and soak my body to the bone, I didn't care I knew it was him and I was no longer alone.

"Ichigo!"

I threw my arms around his neck from the side and caused his bucket to fall off his head and drench him and myself with cold water, he flails uncontrollable in my arms freaked out I was hugging him out of no where.

"Okay okay, calm down! Let me go!"

He soon calmed down as it hit him that I knew his name, turning to face me he takes a hold of my shoulders and gazes down at me with a serious look in his hazel eyes.

"Ichigo, it's me Suzuna from first grade."

His eyes widen as a wide smile forms on his face, taking me back into his arms he laughs loudly as I did the same but my eyes tear up from being so happy I had the only friend I had ever had back in my life.

"I'm so thankful you are still alive, I remember on the news that your parents were killed in the park and you were no where to be found. I thought you were dead Suzuna."

I shook my head against his soaked white button up shirt and forced myself to smile. Digging my nails into his back I tried to not think about that day as I was too happy at this very moment.

"Sometimes I wish I was dead with them so I wouldn't feel this empty void in my heart, but my parents weren't just killed by humans Ichigo."

I said in tears and short breathes but he kept his hold onto me and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you mean Suzuna?"

He asks as he looks down to me but I kept the side of my head pressed against his chest.

"These monsters from another world, they…they enter our world by black holes in the cry, they look like bone structured creatures that have no soul or any control over their hunger for humans."

I could hear his heart pounding in his chest and his muscles tensing up as I spoke of these monsters.

"Hollows, just like how… my mother died."

My eyes widen as I look up to him with tears in my eyes as I didn't realize he lost his mother the same way I lost my parents.

"What is a hollow?"

He softens his eyes abit as he seems to be thinking of his mother but his facial expression changes into rage.

"They were once human souls that never pass over and if they remain in our world for too long their spirit becomes tainted and they become those creatures and they yearn for the taste of living and deceased humans."

I cling to him tighter as I feared that my parents refused to cross over due to me still being here all alone and turning into this disgusting creatures and losing all form of their true self. I began to cry harder in his arms as he holds me tightly to try and comfort me.

"Ichigo what if my parents turned into a hollow because they didn't cross over?"

"It's ok Suzuna, don't think of such things. You're not alone anymore. You have me now and I'll protect you always, now lets go get some dried clothes on and get into class."

I pull away from him wiping my tears from my eyes and smile back up at him. We both picked up our buckets and made our way to get new clothes so we can get back to class and not have more homework then needed.

School ended just as fast as it started as I sat on the steps waiting for Ichigo to walk out so we could catch up on each other's past and spend some time together, I flip pages into my History book trying to get a head start in my homework.

"Hey Suzuna!"

Cried out a familiar voice, I turned around to see Ichigo with a few of his friends walking out of the school. He introduces them all to me as I did the same for myself. They all seemed to relate to me with these monsters, on our way home Ichigo explained to me more about Hollows and how they enter our world.

"You know you are special right Suzuna?"

Spoke Ichigo, I look up at him with a puzzle look on my face as I did not understand what he meant by that.

"You can see the hollow which means you have a gift, a power that hasn't been unlocked yet. Not everyone can see the hollows."

I look down at my hands and stare at them for a few seconds, how I could possibly have any special powers that I never knew about then I finally realize that when Grimmjow bit me I was able to drain some of his reiatsu to me, Ichigo pats me on the back and laughs softly.

"I'll introduce you to Urahara who can teach you to awaken your powers that remain in slumber."

I was slightly weird out with this but a part of me told me to believe in him and have faith that he will help me understand all of this one day.

"Sure Ichigo."

I smile big to him and the others as we all stop in a folk in the road and we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I was curious who this Urahara guy was and how he could awaken my sleeping powers.

I finally made it home and kicked off my shoes at the door and toss my school bag to the side mentally exhausted from today. I threw myself onto my bed, groaning into the pillow the vibration of my groan tickles my cheeks while I laid there for a few before I had to get ready for work. I close my eyes to try to get some sleep but all this talk of hollows made me think of that horrible day and I was unable to get any rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to get myself to sleep until it was time for me to wake up, I was in deep slumber dreaming of finally meeting grimmjow in his espada form and having him sweep me off my feet and take me away from this life of mine but it got dark and the same two hollows that killed my family appears in my head roaring loudly as both my parents were caught in their grasp. I jolt out of my slumber and sat up quickly crying uncontrollable, trying to calm myself down I scream in anger as I took ahold of my pillow and knocked over my alarm clock.

"Damnit!"

I spoke to myself as I wipe my tears away and sniffle a couple of times. Lifting myself from my bed I take the pillow off the ground and place it back onto my bed and took the clock into my hand and saw that I was going to be late and I didn't want that to happen since this was my first job.

I stripped off my school uniform and placed on my casual business wear and rushed out the door and down the street, reaching down town I threw open the store door and clocked in just a few minutes late which ruined my mood even more, panting heavily I fix myself up and started my shift. The day went by slow as usual since my mind was never in the right place at the right time. I said goodbye to the last customer and cleaned up before turning off the lights, setting the alarm and locking the doors behind myself.

It was around ten at night as the entire town was dark and quiet, only street lights over head and bars were light up for the night life. I was usually too scared to walk home alone but I was in no mood to deal with such childish emotions, I began to walk home like I do every night. The sound of music blasting from the bars and sounds of sirens filled the night air. I finally reached my neighborhood as my mind wonders to the depths of my rushed mind, the sound of my heels clicking pulled me into a trance within my mind. Thinking 'what ifs?' about my childhood and the differences I could have experienced if my parents were never killed, where would I be today? A loud roar knocks me straight out of my trance and fills my body with fear and rage, my body came to a holt and I became frozen too terrified to even move I clinch my fist tightly as I could feel a ball of excitement heat up in the pit of my stomach.

The same exact hole pulls apart the sky making a bone chilling sound that brought Goosebumps to my flesh and icy chills down my spine. My golden hues widen as I watched as the same hollow from ten years ago the one that got away crawl it's disgusting self out of its own realm and lets out another blood curdling roar, it looked around the ground for helpless pray and in my case I was the helpless pray and of course with my luck it spots me.

"Shit!"

I yell out loud knowing I was only a mere human and was no match for such a creature, I did what I could only do and that was to daze down the street and towards my home for safety, I ended up losing my left heel in the process but a missing shoe was the last thing on my mind. The sounds of its roar grew closer and closer to me, it was my childhood all over again. Tears stream down my cheeks as I was just about there to my house when I heard the monster let out a painful cry.

I ended up stopping myself from running anymore as I threw my body into a 360, my lavender hair flowing in the wind before my face blinding my sight for a brief moment until I was able to see bright orange hair. It was Ichigo in shinigomi clothes and a giant sword in his hand. My golden hues widen and I was at a lose for words on why he was in such clothing and why he was facing the hollow alone, he could get hurt unless he has the same powers he spoke of that I may have. The sound of his voice caught my attention as he looks over his left shoulder to me and spoke.

"Go home Suzuna, NOW!"

I nod my head and did what I was told as I rush myself home and locked the door behind me, gasping for air I pressed my back to the door allowing myself to fell to my knees and thank god that I was still alive but I was still confused on why Ichigo was wearing that outfit and wanted answers. Shaking my head to the headache I was forming from all the thinking I've been doing lately. Lifting myself to my feet I made my way through my small apartment and straight for my shower, stripping my clothes as I go. Turning the water on hot I just rest my back against the cold tile walls and sigh softly. Washing myself completely I step out with a warm cotton towel around me and dry myself off before slipping into comfortable pajamas and I tossed my worked up body onto my bed and cuddle with my goose feather pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on my door, I struggled to get out of bed as I rubbed the back of my head groaning softly still trying to wake myself up. Making my way through the apartment I took a hold of the door and open it up still with sleepy eyes to see a smiling Ichigo before me.

"Hey Suzuna can I come in?"

"Uh...sure?"

I spoke unsure if I wanted him to see my messy apartment that still needed a lot done to it.

"Great."

Said Ichigo as he makes his way in as I closed the door behind him still not fully awake yet, I sat down on the couch while Ichigo sat at the corner of my coffee table with his knees spread apart and his elbows on his knees.

"Today is the day you meet Urahara, I already told him about you and he is thrilled to meet you. So get dressed in comfy gym clothes and we will be on our way."

"Alright, I'm rather excited about this as well Ichigo."

I got up and left the living room to change into some gym clothes, coming out in a mini red shorts and a white short sleeve top with a panda warrior on the front in vivid colors and a pair of normal sneakers. We both left my apartment and head straight for Urahara's shop. A lot was on my mind but more so of what happened last night with Ichigo in the shinigomi outfit, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me last night Ichigo."

He looked back at me and blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not a problem."

"So Ichigo what are you?"

I asked with no hesitation.

His facial expression became more serious as the conversation was as well.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper. There's a whole another world of soul reapers that protect you and everyone else of hollows and other foes."

I was in disbelief that soul reapers actually do exist, but Ichigo had never lied to me yet and he was wearing soul reaper clothes which kind of made his story true. We reached the shop and enter inside where a short purple haired woman sat at a small Japanese style table drinking tea with a blonde haired man wearing a green and white stripped hat.

"Ah, you must be Suzuna, Ichigo told me a lot about you and your hidden powers. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Urahara please follow me to my underground training room where we will get started."

I smiled back at him as all four of us made our way deeper into the shop until we came to a trap door on the floor which was hidden under a floor mat, one at a time we climb down a ladder which lead us to a huge desert like environment. Urahara stood in front of me as he tosses me a sword still in its holder. I pulled the sword out and placed the holder on the ground besides me.

"Alright I want you to get used to the sword, so come at me with all you got."

Spoke Urahara who pulled out his own sword to protect himself. I was nervous to even do this but I ran towards him and swung the sword at him from different angles and he managed to block every one with ease and knocked me down every time. I was determined as I got back up onto my feet growling in frustration as I kept on going. After a few hours I quickly learned how to hold my sword and how to swing it swiftly and forcefully without using a lot of my own energy. How to hold it with one hand and to use both my hands for different style of fighting.

Urahara soon stops and he cleared his throat to speak.

"Now it's time for you to focus your inner energy to awaken your powers. Close your eyes and concentrate on what's inside and force it to awaken."

. I closed my eyes and forced myself to block everything out of my mind and what was around me, I could feel my eyes twitching and could hear myself groaning softly. Everything was dark but a tiny golden light flickers in the darkness. Was that my inner power? I need to make it stable and glow brightly.

I dug in deeper inside of me with all my passion and with all my rage and all the emotions and determination I had within to force all my concentration and energy to make the light even brighter. All my work was paying off and the light grew and grew and it stayed on, it felt so warm and so strong and felt so familiar to Grimmjow's reiatsu and I was able to feel that I was building up reiatsu on my own that connected itself to Grimmjow's. It was time to hold it in place and to summon it when needed. I opened my eyes and clinched the handle of my sword and charged at Urahara who was ready but was having more of a hard time holding back my attacks.

As we were sparing my sword soon took form, the blade grew sharper and grew a few inches longer, the hilt of the sword changed colors to black and red and ribbons flows from the bottom of the hilt and the sword itself shimmer in a deep red color and it sang so clearly to me. Was my inner power making my sword change form?

Urahara and the others clapped in excitement as my powers were fully awake now.

"Well done, it seems like you mastered your powers very quickly I'm impressed Suzuna. It took Ichigo a few days to master his own."

Urahara placed his index finger and thumb to his chin and thought to himself before he snaps his fingers and looks over to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo hand Suzuna your sword, I need to seem something."

Ichigo nods his head as he transforms into a soul reaper and hands me his sword. As soon as it touched my hand the sword turned into a new form, the hilt dark green as the sword's blade was now on both sides of the sword. I pulled the sword closer to my face and looked at it closely.

"That's what I thought, you have the special abilities to use any sword you choice regardless if it has an owner or not, you can pull your own energy and each different swords takes a new form. What you have my dear is called the legendary spiritual elemental weapons. I thought it was only a myth but Suzuna you have the special ability to use all earth elements with any sword you touch. All you have to do is call out the element you want to use and that sword will take new form."

I gave back Ichigo his sword and when it touch his hand it went right back to its original form. I was amazed with my new found powers and smiled. Urahara places his sword into the belt loop and we headed back up into the shop and we all took a seat. Urahara large friend came to the table and poured us all a cup of tea.

"I been noticing a lot of sightings of hollows lately, I wonder what's causing it?"

Asked Ichigo who took a sip of his tea.

"And that fight we had with those Espadas was intense. We need to prepare ourselves for their next visit because it's going to get ugly."

Spoke Urahara who was serious about it and the word Espada hit me like a tone of bricks, what was an Espada and if grimmjow was one of them that came to our world and fought Ichigo and the others? I needed to know all that I possible could.

"Urahara, what is an Espada?"

I asked eagerly, as I clinch tightly to my cup of tea.

"An Espada is an evolved form for a hollow; they change after eating so many of their own kind and take new forms."

"I see."

I lowered my sight to my filled cup of tea and wonder if Grimmjow finally reached that stage of evolution. Lifting my eyes back to Urahara I asked more questions.

"What kind of forms is an Esapada exactly?"

Urahara pulls his cup from his lips and rest it on the table.

"They take human form just like you and I but they have similarities to their pervious forms, they have bone like structure design on their body that makes them both hollow and shinigomi."

I nod my head to his words, intrigued on how hollows can transform into more powerful beings. I turn to look to the clock on the wall and realize it was getting late and I needed to get home to get some rest for work tomorrow.

"Well it's getting late guys I should be on my way, got work first thing in the morning. Thank you again for all your help today Urahara. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Of course Suzuna, you are welcome here anytime."

Replied Urahara waving goodbye to me.

Ichigo standing up and walking me out the shop and hugs me goodnight.

"Night Suzuna, be careful."

Spoke Ichigo with concern.

"I will Ichigo."

I waved good bye as I make my way home down the small roads to avoid any run in with strangers. I turned the corner to witness a blonde haired man in white shinigomi clothing stood in the middle of the road; he had a grin on his face as he noticed my presence and charges towards me. I looked at my waist and realized I left the sword Urahara gave me back at the shop. I looked back up to keep my eyes on the strange man but he was no where to be seen, all of the sudden he appears before me causing me to leap back and scream. I noticed a bone structure around his neck as he wore similar shinigomi clothes.

"What's a pretty human girl like you doing out in the dark all alone?"

I was lost for words as I stood there motionless, my feet refusing to move in any direction. My heart pounding inside of me as though it was about to burst. I shut my eyes tightly as I concentrate on my reiatsu and try to put up a decent fight with this strange man with my bare hands. Fighting with bare hands got me far in my ten years in the orphanage so I probably would put up some what of a fight, clinching my fist I swung as hard as I could at his face and hit him hard against his cheek. My eyes widen as my attempt to fight made no effect to him it only pissed him off more.

"Oh, now you're going to die you little bitch!"

And with that the strange man knees me in the stomach, sending me to my knees in pain. I gasp for air as my body was feeling an over whelming amount of pain. I trembled in pain as I forced myself to look up at him as he took me by my hair and begins to punch me nonstop and tosses me against the sidewalk wall. I lie helplessly on the ground as he picks me up and carry me somewhere else.

I passed out from the unbearable pain I was dealing with. I soon woke up when he tosses me back on the ground and I could hear him laugh among other men as well. I force myself to lift my head up and gaze up at all the men wearing the same clothing and had the bone structures on their faces.

"Why did you bring a girl to us?"

Spoke one of the men in the group who placed his foot under my chin to make me look up at him.

"She's hot, I thought we could have our way with her before we found those other soul reapers."

Spoke the blonde haired man. I shut my eyes and started to cry worried I was going to get raped by men that were from another realm.

"That's a great idea, gives us a way to relive some stress before we begin our fight."

The blonde man bent over me as he starts to pull down my gym shorts and light pink panties, I gripped tightly to them and cried out trying to get him to stop.

"Get off me you fucking pig, I swear to god I'll fucking tear your balls off!"

They all laugh at my empty words and found them entertaining that a human girl could ever put up a fight against them. Soon another of their kind appears a few feet from the group. Having baby blue hair and eyes and a bone structure on the right side of his face that looks like a jaw of some sort and a hole in his stomach, he was truly a beautiful being. He crossed his arms over his well built chest and frowns at his men.

"What do you guys think you are doing? We are here to fight not rape human girls!"

"Ah come on boss let us have some fun."

Spoke one of his men who were eager to get between my legs as he licks his lips in excitement.

"Ugh! Fine do what you want but don't include me in this. I'm here for a fight."

"If you say so Grimmjow."

My eyes widen as I heard that name and forced myself to get onto my knees but I was forced back down onto my stomach by the blonde haired man.

"Grim...grimmjow…"

I spoke softly under my breath as the side of my face was pressed hard against the sidewalk but it was loud enough to catch his attention. He looked over to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes?"

"It's really you…You're an Espada now aren't you?"

He narrows his eyes as he walks over to me pushing the blonde hair man away from me.

"Yes I am an Espada what's it to you kid?"

"I'm so happy, now you can fulfill that promise you made me ten years ago when you saved me from those hollows."

All his men looked at one another then back at him with a serious look on their faces.

Grimmjow growls under his breath and sent a swift kick to my side. A loud cry left my busted lip as I gasp for air. Clinching to my bruised stomach I struggle to breathe.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid, I never came to the world of the living until now, and beside why would I save a helpless pathetic human like you?"

"Yo…you promised you would never forget me."

Tears formed in my eyes as I lowered my head and sob to myself, I felt such betrayal and anger in my heart as I believed for ten long years he would come back for me. I struggle to get myself onto my hands and knees as I watched grimmjow walk away from me. Lifting his right hand up in the air as his other hand was in his pocket.

"I'm done with this conversation do what you wish to her I don't give a damn."

I bit my bottom lip and tried to think of some way to make him remember me and then it hit me the song mother used to sing to me, I sang it to him on that day. It was a long shot to trigger his mind on me but I had to do it in order to save my ass in this situation. Closing my eyes I cleared my throat and began to sing in a beautiful tone of voice, soft at first but I increased the volume as my courage grew.

"In you and I there's a new land,—

Angels in flight. My sanctuary my Sanctuary. Yeah."

Where fears and lies melt away.

Music inside, what's left of me, what's left of me?"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks as he heard the song and turns to face me with a stunned look on his face, he rushed over to me pushing his men out of his way and lifts me up by my arm and stares me in the eyes.

"Who are you and how do you know that song?"

Asked grimmjow with anger in his tone.

"It's me grimmjow, Suzuna the girl you saved from that hollow in central park."

His eyes widen as he soon realized it was me all grown up, He glides his firm hand down my forearm with a stunned expression on his face as he pulls away from my arm and he soon softens up and smiled down at me. Lowering my arm back to my side I gaze up at him with a weak smile.

"It is you, I can feel my reiatsu in you and it seems you learned to increase it and man oh man these ten years has done you some good kid."

Spoke grimmjow as his eyes trialed up and down my body. I blushed deeply seeing his eyes fill with lust but he managed to keep to himself before he looks around to his men and bark out harsh orders.

"No one is to touch the kid understood if you harm her I swear I'll kill you myself."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you grimmjow for you kind words."

I spoke softly still feeling slightly shy, I felt other strong energy in the distance. It felt like Ichigo and Rukia. I figured it didn't take them long to feel Grimmjow and his men's powers have enter our world. I looked into the black sky and sigh knowing everyone was going to be fighting one another; the sound of Grimmjow's cocky chuckle turns my head to his direction seeing a smug grin on his face.

"It looks like everyone knows we are here, Deroy go after the two that are near by and everyone else go after the others."

Order grimmjow, everyone nods their heads and takes off in different directions but grimmjow stayed behind with me. He looks up into the sky for a few moments with his hands in his pockets before turning his gaze to me.

"You need to go home kid; it's not safe for you out here."

My pale cheeks flushed red as my heart skips a beat in my chest, grimmjow was worried for my safety. I smiled up at him with loving eyes but I knew I was more then capable of taking care of myself all I needed was a sword.

"I'm fine grimmjow I can take care of myself."

I replied with confidents in my up beat voice.

His eyes widen slightly to my words as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets as he arches his back slightly while he cocks his chin up abit.

"Oh? Is that so? How is it that I had to save your ass ten years ago? What changed from then? You're still only a human you can't compare to any of my men."

I placed my hands onto my hips as I leaned forward into his face, strands of my long purple locks drapes over my shoulders as I was only a few inches from his face. My large breast barely grazing his bare defined muscular Pecs.

"A lot has change thank you very much! I was only a child back then, I'm a grown woman and I am stronger now. Yes I may not be as strong as your men but I can hold up my own grimmjow."

He tilts his head back to give himself some space between the two of us and chuckles to my words.

"Man oh man, feisty aren't we? I always did like my women with a little spice to them if you know what I mean."

A cocky smile forms on his lips as his teeth shimmer in the dim moon light, I took a step back and turned my head to the side while closing my eyes. My hands still resting on my slender hips as my breast bounce lightly to my motion. I didn't want to play it off as being too easy and being head over heels for him I wanted him to work hard to get me.

"Last time I check I wasn't your woman!"

"Oh is that so kid?"

"Yes, I'm not some prize to be won Grimmjow! And besides you broke your promise to me!"

"Eh, what promise?"

He spoke with a nasty attitude.

"The one you said you would never forget me and that you'll come back for me one day. So for that you're going to work hard to make me your 'woman'!"

"Are you fucking serious kid? Yes I forgot to come back for ya but, hey it's been ten years woman you expect me to recognize you after all these years. It's not like I completely don't remember the day we met and my promises. Shit woman calm your tits."

He groans loudly as he turns his sights from me while rubbing the back of his head, his dark blue eyes turn to gaze at me as he chuckles.

"And on a side note, I don't need to work hard to win you over. You are already head over heels in love with me."

Opening my eyes to his rude words I turn my gaze back to him with an unpleasant look upon my face. I storm over to him as I lift my right hand up to chest level and began to poke him hard against his chest.

"Excuse me?! I waited day after day for you to come back for me to take me from the orphanage, which by the way I recently just left since I was never adopted and spent ten years there. SO forgive me for holding onto a promise that kept me strong to make it through those painful years."

My eyes began to water as I never had the chance to release my anger out on someone before. I could see the shock look on his face as he didn't expect the sweet innocent girl he saved ten years ago to have some bite with her bark. Stepping away from him hoofing and puffing in frustration I tried to clear my head.

"Damn kid, I didn't expect you to go through that."

"Well it happened and oh on a side note I highly doubt you can win me over even if you tried."

I spoke with an attitude I wipe the blood from my lips watching him shrugs his shoulders to me.

"Suit yourself kid."

And with that he vanished from where he stood and reappears in front of me as he grips tightly to my left wrist and his other hand onto my waist as he pins my back against the sidewalk wall and presses his lips roughly against my own. My eyes widen from his sudden action trying to fight him off but my body was melting in his hold. I tried so hard to not give in to the kiss and to act like it didn't faze me. As I was about to break the kiss the tip of his tongue glides softly against my bottom lip as it brought a tingling sensation that caused me to moan softly in my throat. He forces his tongue between my soft pink lips and enters inside my mouth and dances against my own tongue. My cheeks blushed deeply as I finally gave in and kissed him back deeply; moving my hands towards his own until we interlocked our fingers together.

We kissed for a few minutes longer before we broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes, I was too embarrassed to admit that I fell for him faster then I thought I would and turned to look away but he quickly grips my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Looks like I win kid."

"Shut up!"

I replied with an attitude as I place my hands onto his Pecs and forcefully shoved him off of me.

We both felt someone's energy disappearing as the look on grimmjow face grew serious. He released me from his hold and turns to face in the direction of the fallen energy.

"Go home kid, It's time for me to step into battle and I don't want you getting in the way."

Spoke grimmjow in a calm and caring voice but I wasn't going any where I wanted to stay and watch but more so spend time with him since I haven't seen him in ten long years.

"No, I wont go home, I'm staying here if you like it or not."

"Don't argue with me kid! Do what I say!"

"I'm not going anywhere, not now I just got you back and I won't leave you and like I said I can handle myself stop babying me!"

He turns his head and looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes, I could see that he didn't want me to go either, he growls under his breath as he looks away from me.

"Fine! Just stay out of the way and don't interfere."

"Right!"

He leaps into the air and vanishes; I took off running down the street in the direction of the two powers I was feeling. I was worried grimmjow was going to kill my two good friends, who would I side with if I am needed in battle? I care for all three of them dearly. When I reached the battle Rukia was already on the ground as I rushed over to her side and kneeled down next to her to keep her safe.

Both Ichigo and grimmjow were going at it left and right, from the sky to the ground. Watching them fight was amazing seeing how powerful they really are, if only I was that strong. I kept on noticing Ichigo was having a hard time fighting against grimmjow, I didn't want either one of them to get hurt. Grimmjow looks down to the ground where I was before he seemed to move the battle a few blocks down making sure I wasn't involved.

I was barely able to see the fight but from what I was able to make out, grimmjow was winning and was simply just toying with Ichigo as though the fight wasn't even worth using all his powers.

Before Grimmjow could finish the battle a dark skinned man appears from the sky wearing the same outfit that he was. He opens a hole within the sky and both he and grimmjow leave without a word. I quickly stood up as I placed my hand to my heart as I watched him disappear.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Soon Ichigo and another soul reaper with spiky red hair made their way towards me and Rukia, the red haired man smiles at me and introduce himself.

"I'm Renji, It's nice to meet you Suzuna."

"It's nice to meet you too Renji."

"Hey Ichigo you take Suzuna home and I'll take care of Rukia."

Spoke Renji who picks up Rukia and heads off in another direction as Ichigo walks me home. It was a peaceful walk home as neither one of us had anything to say as Ichigo was exhausted and badly beaten up. When we reached my apartment I gave Ichigo a long hug before entering into my apartment but Ichigo takes a hold of my hand and pulls me back out.

"Why did you scream grimmjow, Suzuna?"

I looked at him for a moment before I turned away and pulled my hand away from his own.

"It's a long story I'll explain it to you tomorrow."

"Alright Suzuna get some rest."

"You as well Ichigo, take some time to heal."

Closing the door behind me I press my back against the door as I tilt my head back and sighs softly, my heart was feeling so many different emotions that I was about to explode. Making my way into the bathroom I removed all my clothes and left them on the bathroom floor and took a long hot shower, leaning against the tile wall I closed my eyes allowing the hot water to run down my smooth naked flesh as the thought of the kiss I shared with grimmjow lingers in my mind. A crash echoes through the walls as it came from my bedroom, I yank myself off the wall as I quickly turn off the shower and place a small towel around myself, I began to panic and first thing to come to mind was grab my shampoo bottle and use as a weapon. I creep open the door that separates the bathroom from my bedroom, a dark figure stood at the opening of my balcony windows as the curtains dance wildly with the wind. I scream loudly as I toss the bottle of shampoo as hard as I could at the intruder.

"God damn it kid! Why you go and do that for?"

Yelled a familiar voice. It was grimmjow standing in my room covered in shampoo. I became silent as he spoke; clearing my throat I tighten the hold to my small soaked towel around my body as I giggled softly to myself. I made my way over to him to make sure he was alright.

"I'm sorry you scared me grimmjow, I thought you were gone for good."

"What? No way, I wasn't going to leave until I got a prober goodbye from you."

I blushed to his comment and tried my best to clean off the shampoo from his blue hair and jacket with my hands. He seemed to get frustrated with me taking so long to get it all out as he rips the towel from my body and tosses it over his head and rubs his head hard to get it all out. My entire face flushed red as I covered myself up with my hands.

"Grimmjow give me back my towel!"

"After I'm done getting your damn shampoo out of my hair. Ugh this shit stinks how do you humans use this garbage?"

"It's not garbage! Don't tell me you Espadas don't shower in your world."

"Bah! There's no need to where I come from."

After he was done he tosses the towel to the ground on the opposite side of him as my eyes widen in disbelief. I shivered in the cold AC that was running and I was still dripping wet.

"Uh hello? Can I have my towel please?"

"What? Oh that towel right over here? Nah you don't need it kid, I'm kind of like what I'm seeing."

"God damnit Grimmjow!"

I growled under my breath as he laughs at me shivering naked before him. He seems to enjoy seeing me helpless. He extends his left hand towards my shoulder as his finger tips barely touch my soft skin and glide up and down causing my body to shiver. Gripping softly onto my shoulder he pulls me into his warm embrace and places a passionate kiss to my lips. His hands travel up and down my perfect womanly curves, fondling my breast ever so lightly. My pink nipples harden to his touch as the rest of my skin forms Goosebumps under his finger tips. His hands travel down my back side gripping firmly to my toned bottom as he lowers himself slightly to grip around my thighs and hike me up into his arms, my legs wrap around his waist as my arms around his neck.

He moves us to the edge of the bed, placing his right knee onto the soft comforter he lowers me onto my back as he leans down and continues to kiss me, his tongue swirling against my own, and the sweet taste of his salvia made me beg for more. My finger tips glide into his jagged blue hair while my toned legs rub against his bare muscular sides. He pulls away from the kiss, staring down at me for a split second before he lowers his head down to my neck kissing and play biting making me squirm underneath him. I could feel his right hand running down my flat stomach and between my legs to my womanhood. My legs tremble to the feeling of his finger tip rubbing my clit, tossing my head from side to side as I fight the urge to moan embarrassed from all this since I was still so pure and still had my virginity.

I waited for the day Grimmjow would come for me and that he would be the man to make me into a true woman. I let out soft whimpers as I placed the side of my index finger to my full lips muffling my moans. He noticed I was doing so and wanted to put an end to it, sliding two of his finger into my opening I gasp softly while my legs wiggle around. I tried to speak to tell him I felt uncomfortable but before I could I felt his fingers curl up and hit a certain spot inside my womanhood that caused my vision to go white and blurry. I arch my back slightly off the bed as my hands clinch the bed sheets, moaning loudly to the pleasure that I never experienced.

I could hear his chuckles next to my ear as I kept my eyes closed, I could feel his warm tongue against my collar bone that traveled down onto my breast and took in my harden nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly on it as he picks up the speed with his fingers. The sound of the wetness that my womanhood was making caused my cheeks to flush a bright red, feeling embarrassed that I was this wet already. Opening up my eyes to just slits I could see him in a blur as he pulls away from my breast and stood up off the bed resting his left hand on my right knee cap and with all that he had without hurting me he increased his passé that made me feel paralyzed, gripping to the comforter as my head tilts back the pleasure slowly building up inside me, my moans grew louder as it filled the room and brought a grin to Grimmjow's face as I finally hit what I was to believe was my orgasm, my back arching completely off the bed until I was on my tiptoes. Warm fluids pour from my womanhood soaking his hand and drips down the side of my bed. Forcing my eyes open, I pant heavily to the enjoyment of his touch as he took was enjoying the sight of me in please. I watched as he pulls his hand from my womanhood and lifts it to his lips, licking my fluids off his finger tips.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet."

Blushing more then before as I shut my eyes tightly and turn my head from him.

"Grimmjow, you are embarrassing me."

Without a noticed from him, I felt the tip of his tongue brushing against my inner thighs and slowly working down to my womanhood. I wiggle and squirm trying to pull myself away feeling too embarrassed to have his face between my legs but he wraps his arms around my thighs and yanks me to the edge of the bed and dug his fingertips into my flesh while he rubs his tongue against my clit rotating it in several different ways. I toss my head back as my hands grip tightly to his hair moaning even more then before. My legs twitch every so often as he hit the spot in a certain way, and of course it didn't take him long to get me whining in ecstasy until I cum all over again my body was limp and felt useless while I laid their collection my composure. My head bobs back and forth, panting loudly as my chest raises high and falls quickly, he continues to lap up my fluids wanting every last drop. Gliding his tongue up my left inner thigh he nips playfully at my skin and snickers to me.

"It seems you are already worked up and I didn't even get to show you what real pleasure is all about with my cock."

I blushed deeply but I was worried I wasn't the only girl he did this too, I started to feel like this wasn't special anymore as the thought of him being with another woman. Looking away I sigh softly.

"I bet all the Espada women enjoy this from you just as much as I am right now."

I spoke in a cold monotone voice. I kept my sights from him as he simply just chuckles to my words and doesn't even reply back, sitting at the edge of the bed he lifts his left foot onto his knee and struggles to untie his shinigomi shoes. I could hear him mumbling to himself as he was growing inpatient.

"God…damnit…stupid shoes..."

I roll my eyes as I lift my torso up with my elbows, scooting myself to the edge of the bed. I rest my left hand on his shoulder using him as leverage to stand up, my legs felt weak and numb as I took a few steps in front of him and fell to my knees. Placing my hands upon his own I brush them away and untied his shoe like it was child's play and placed the shoe next to me, taking his black sock I gently pulled it off his foot and did the same with his other shoe. Once he shoes were no longer an issue he grabs a hold of his sash as he tries to stand up to undo his pants but I reach up placing my hands on his toned V-line hips and push him back down on the bed. Lifting my upper torso into his lap I take a hold of the sides of his pants, my cheeks flushed as I could see the bulge between his legs, he lifts his butt a bit so I was able to remove his pants to reveal his large penis. My eyes widen to it as I never imagine a man having one so big, I blushed even more to the sight of it.

Grimmjow chuckles to himself as he wraps his right hand around the base of it and looks down at me.

"I take it you never seen a dick in person before?"

I look up to him feeling more embarrassed as I place my hands to the floor between my legs which pushed my breast together.

"No I haven't."

I quickly turn away from his gaze but like always he cups my chin in his hold and makes me look him in the face.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of kid; I'm starting to like the fact that I'm going to be your first."

I closed my eyes as I too was happy he was to be my first but I want to be his first. I open my eyes and gaze up at him with sad eyes.

"But am I your first Grimmjow?"

He clears his throat as he felt embarrassed to answer my question, he start to rub the back of his head as he didn't seem interested in replying. I lower my gaze from his as I thought for a moment, it had been ten years and he could have been with a few women here and there but he is here now with me and the least I can do is be the best he has ever had, I felt him motion my head to come up and kiss him sensing that he felt bad for not answering my question but I gently brush his hand from my face. I wanted to pleasure him like he did for me, my golden hues lower down to his massive penis. Taking a hold of the base I lean into his lap as I part my lips and took in the tip into my mouth.

I could hear him moan softly as I felt his fingers in my hair holding onto the back of my head tightly. Deepening his penis into my mouth I swirl my tongue up and down the sides as I tighten the hold around his penis with my lips and fondle his sack gently, bobbing my head up and down repeatedly until he moans so loudly he yanks me away from his penis and pants softly.

"If you keep that up, I wont be able to deflower you kid."

I giggle softly to his words which made me feel good about my performance on oral sex. He kept his hold on my hair as he pulls me into him and roughly kisses me, since the both of us were wild up and ready to breed like rabbits. He lifts me up in one swift motion from off the floor and onto my back on the bed, our hands wonder up and down each others body not being able to get enough of the feeling. I could no longer wait for him to make love to me, breaking the kiss I spoke.

"I want you inside me Grimmjow; please make love to me now!"

He snickers against my lips as he was dying to hear those words to spill from my lips and without any hesitations he hikes up my right leg over his shoulder and forces his penis into me. I toss my head back and let out a painful cry as he tore into me, tainting me with pleasurable sins. He would pull out and force himself back in with greater force until I felt the snap and the tip of his penis hit deep inside of me. It was painful at first but eased up in seconds. I wrap my arms around his mid back digging my long nails into his shoulder blades and drags them downwards leaving marks in their place. He picked up the speed and thrust harder into me until the sound of his sack smacks against my womanhood. I screamed in pleasure as I lean forward pressing my lips against his own and nip playfully on his bottom lip.

He would bite back on my bottom lip as he growls softly. Pulling himself out of my tight womanhood, he takes me by my forearm and forces me to turn over until I was on my hands and knees with my face in the pillow and my bottom in the air, my womanhood drips wet and slides down my inner thighs. I felt his penis ram deep into me as I buried my face into the pillow and cry in pleasure feeling such pleasure, he held on tightly to my hips as he slams his V-lined hips to my toned bottom and moans loudly to the feeling of my tight womanhood wrap around him.

Leaning forward he rest his sweaty chest against my back, kissing my shoulder several times as he grips onto my hair and grunts in my ear. I whimper softly as he would bite down on my ear lobe and thrust fast and hard into me making me close to another climax. Pulling himself onto his knees he yanks me up with him by my hair and swiftly turns me around and pulls me onto his lap with his manhood deep inside me, I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him deeply. His hands held firmly onto my bottom and move my body up and down on his shaft until we both could no longer hold it in. Breaking the kiss we moan against each others lips, the sensation of his hot cum inside me felt amazing.

Resting my head onto his shoulder, my arms still wrapped around his neck trying to catch my breath as he was himself. Pulling my head off his shoulder I gazed into his deep ocean hues.

"I love you grimmjow."

I managed to get out between breaths.

His cheek flushed red from my loving words; a soft smile appears on his lips as he brushed a few strands of my hair from my face and rests his hand on my cheek.

"You too kid."

I knew it must been hard for someone like him to feel love and passion since he was born to only fight. I cocked a brow as I saw a satisfied look appear on his face.

"So much for being hard to get kid. I didn't even break a sweat."

I blushed deeply as my eyes widen to his comment knowing I went with all this so quickly and forgot that I wanted him to work for my love.

"Shut up grimmjow! You're ruining my first time!"

I snapped at him as I took my pillow and hit him hard a few times against his head; he reaches up to take the pillow from me as he chuckles.

"Eh, my bad kid."

He kissed me softly on the lips before he lies down against the bed and places both his arms behind his head and smiles at me.

"If it makes you feel any better…."

He cleared his throat as though he was struggling to force himself to tell me something. His cheeks slightly blushed, turning his head to the side to look away from me as though he was embarrassed.

"This was my first time too."

I perked up quickly to his words as I was rather surprised that he of all people would still be a virgin. I rest my soft hands on his lower abs running my finger tips up and down his muscles.

"Are you serious and all this time you made me believe you have done this multiple times with other Arrancar women, you're an ass!"

I yelled at him as I started to beat him up with the pillow again until he finally yanks it from my hand and throws it across the room.

He turns his gaze back to me as his eyes looked like they were about to pop out. He busted out laughing at my comment, I was confused on what I said was remotely funny.

"Bah! All the arrancar women piss me off I would NEVER sleep with any of them."

A sarcastic grin tugs against my lips as I slowly lowered myself on top of him and rest my chin on his chest.

"Have I pissed you off grimmjow?"

"Heh, you're getting close kid. Keep hitting me with pillows and you'll be on my bad side."

"Oh is that so?"

I snicker softly as I grab my second pillow and hit him in the face with it, the expression on his face was priceless as he tosses me off of him, and standing on his knees yanking the pillow from me an hits me hard with it. I began to laugh hard as I manage to get up and tackle him around his torso and knocked us both off my bed. He hit the ground with a loud thump as I luckily land on top of him laughing hard to what just happened. Wrapping my arms around him I kiss him softly on the lips before I lift myself back up and brush my hair off my sweaty shoulders; a strange man caught my eyes at my balcony window. My eyes widen as I quickly shield my naked self and scream. Grimmjow lifts himself up and turns to look over his right shoulder as he wraps his arms around me and turns to look out the window but when he did the man was long gone.

"What's did you see?"

"A man that was wearing the same kind of clothes you do was standing outside the window."

"WHAT!"

Yelled grimmjow as he gently pushes me off of him and rushes over to my window and opens it up and steps out on my balcony and gazes up into the sky. He came back in and walks over to me.

"What did he look like kid?"

I grabbed the sheets and covered up myself as I was shaking worried that that man might come back to hurt grimmjow or me.

"He had black hair and pale skin and piercing green eyes."

I could hear grimmjow growling under his breath from the other side of my bedroom as he rubs the back of his head in frustration.

"Ugh! Damnit! It was ulquiorra, what the hell is he doing here?"

He grabs his clothes and places them back on as I finally got up and did the same. He opens up the window and walks out onto my balcony, he stood on the railing and looks up into the sky but before he did he turns to look at me and smiles with his cockiness.

"See you later kid."

"Will I see you again Grimmjow?"

"I'll be around kid. Stay cute."

He jumps into the sky and opens a portal and disappears inside of it. I twirled around in my room as I got dizzy and fell on my bed and giggled to myself. I was still in disbelief that I made love to him and it felt so right. I knew he would keep me safe from this Ulquiorra guy so I wasn't stressing out about it as I curled up into my sheets and fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in ten years.


	4. Chapter 4

The early sun rose into the bright colored sky as its mighty rays peek through my curtain and tickle my sleepy eyes until I begin to groan and fuss, turning over I cover my head with the pillow to get a few more minutes to sleep but yet again I was woken up by someone banging at my front door. I growl in frustration, kicking the bed covers off my naked body I let out a faint gasp as I almost forgot about last night. Quickly I threw on some random clothes and storm through my apartment like an angry bull, taking a hold of the door knob I swung open the door to see Ichigo and Rukia smiling at me.

"Good morning Suzuna, we were going to head to Urahara's shop and thought you might want to tag along and get some more training."

Asked Ichigo with an excited tone in his voice.

My angry bull expression vanishes from my face and was replaced with a gently smile and soft eyes.

"Sure I would love too, just give me one second to change my clothes."

They both nod their heads as I made a daze for my room and began to strip my clothes off and put on a blue tank top and black shorts and sneakers. Running through the house I swung the door back open and closed it behind me and locked it. We all took our time to get to Urahara's shop. I felt Ichigo eyes on me every few seconds as though he had something on his mind he wants to tell me but didn't know where to start.

"Yes Ichigo?"

I finally said as I was getting annoyed with the constant staring.

"About last night with grimmjow. How did you know his name?"

I toss my head to the side, shutting my eyes tightly to his question worried he or Rukia wouldn't understand my feelings for Grimmjow. Lifting my right hand to my chest I grip softly to my tank top just over my left breast while sighing.

"Remember when I told you my parents were killed by a hollow that ended up being devoured by another hollow?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Ichigo replied quickly wanting me to get to the point.

"Grimmjow was that other hollow, way before he turned into what he is today and the reason why I can see them and have powers is because my body absorbed his reiatsu through his bite."

I look up to Ichigo who was stun that I knew grimmjow for that long. I watch as he rubs the back of his orange head and pounders for a brief moment before replying.

"I see, so you are pretty close to him since he saved you in all."

I nod my head to his words and smile to him. Fiddling with my hair that drapes over my shoulders, blushing softly to the thought of Grimmjow. Rukia leans forward a tad, enough to see my facial expression when we started to talk about Grimmjow.

"I take it, there are more feelings involved between you and grimmjow then you are telling us Suzuna?"

Asked Rukia in a monotone voice as she wasn't to thrill to know I care and was close to Grimmjow. Lifting my head up to look at her my pale cheek flush red and I was at a lose for words but my facial expression was enough for them both to figure it out.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Asked Ichigo as he cut me off and stood in front of me, unable to take in the fact I had true feelings for his enemy.

"…Yes Ichigo, I'm in love with Grimmjow. I have been since I was six years old; he protected me and promised me a future. I know he will stick to them."

Rukia then decides to jump into the argument and bash on me for my feelings.

"Grimmjow is an Espada, the highest level of a Hollow they were born to kill and hurt others they can't love or feel remorse they only care for themselves and power."

I clinch my fist at my sides as I refuse to take this from either one of them as they knew NOTHING about Grimmjow like I do.

"Both of you shut up! You don't know him like I do, he loves me!"

I bark out at them with rage in my soft sweet voice. Shoving them both out of my way I storm off to Urahara's shop without another word. I reach the shop alone since I was speed walking to keep my distance from the other two. Rushing up the stairs and made my way inside, Urahara caught my eyes as I smile to him weakly.

"Good morning Suzuna, I brought you several different swords for you to use today and to learn how to use all the earth elements to your advantage."

"Thank you Urahara."

I replied as I bend down to help him gather up the different swords and right when we were about to head to the back Ichigo and Rukia enter into the shop, I narrow my golden hues to them as I follow Urahara to the back and into the training room. I randomly pick a sword from the pile and removed it from its hilt.

"Now Suzuna, for earth elements you have six to choose from to use in battle. Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Light, and Darkness. Each having their own unique style and abilities, you my dear Suzuna have to practice to learn how to use their powers to their fullest."

Lifting the sword into my view I examine it for a minute wondering what element I want to practice first. Urahara's laughter took me out of my thoughts, turning my golden gaze towards him he spoke.

"Why not giving Light a try since that element and darkness are the hardest, if you can master those two then the minor ones will be no problem for you."

"Right."

I replied as I took the hilt with my hands, closing my eyes I concentrated on the inner glow inside me and pulling it out. My eye lids twitch, focusing too hard to gather my inner strength as other thoughts were clouding my mind from what I truly need to focus on. I could barely hear Rukia and Ichigo mumble near by me and it brought anger to my heart as I was able to make out Grimmjow's name seep from Ichigo's lips and that there was more then enough to trigger my inner strength.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU TWO ABOUT GRIMMJOW!"

I scream at the top of my lungs, my eyes bolt open as I turn my body completely in their direction. The sword in my hands transforms, the blade grew a few inches longer as the tip of the blade was wider then the rest. Small details were carved into the blade itself; the hilt forms a metal skull with horns protruding from the top and sides of the skull, a red orb glows ever so brightly at the very tip of the hilt which seems to glow brighter with my rage. The darkness of the hilt lingers itself onto my hands and swirls all over my arms and to my face, giving my body the extra power and a fancy black design on my flesh.

Urahara gasp in worry as I manage to awaken darkness so easily with my anger and hatred.

"Suzuna, maybe we should take a break now."

I ignore his words, making a run straight for Ichigo and Rukia I swing the darkness sword to the side of me ready to strike without remorse. Both Ichigo and Rukia turn into their Shinigomi forms and were ready to take me on but before I even got to them I lift the sword over my head and brought it down with mighty force causing a dark aura to ooze from the sword, red lighting strikes within the aura and knocks them both off their feet. They lay on their backs; painful screams came from them both as it seems to be torturing them.

I lower the sword to my side, laughing to the sight of their suffering. Slowly I raised the sword over my head and was about to finish them off but before I could I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and all went white.

Mumbling softly as I felt like I was waking from a deep slumber, I could feel a wet cold cloth on my forehead and I was lying down. Struggling to open my eyes I try to look around the room and saw blurry figures sitting next to me.

"Look she is awake!"

Spoke Ichigo by my left side with bandages around his forehead and upper arms and chest. I blink several times to clear my vision and I slowly tilt my head in his direction, confused on what happened in the training room. I part my lips to speak but for some reason I was having a hard time getting words out but Ichigo rest his hand on my forehead and smiles.

"Don't over do yourself Suzuna, that darkness sword drained a lot of your energy."

I cock a brow still having my memory abit fuzzy, unable to figure out what happened. All I could remember was focusing on awakening the light element. Rukia began to speak which made me stop thinking about it all who was in bandages as well I was starting to grow worried that I did something I wasn't suppose to.

"You gave us quite a scare Suzuna."

I shut my eyes and groan softly as I struggle to lift myself up but before I could even get two inches off the old style Japanese floor beds I was gently push back down by both Ichigo and Rukia. Opening my eyes I fight myself to speak barely able to get my volume above a whisper.

"Wh...What happened?"

That all I could manage at the moment with the little energy I could gather up.

"Shhh."

Spoke Ichigo as he strokes my lavender hair and shook his head to me.

"Don't talk. You need to rest now."

I shook my head roughly to his words not wanting to be babied and not get the answer to my question.

"…No, tell…me…now!"

I spoke again and this time demanding an answer.

Rukia looks down at me then back to Ichigo before she decides to explain everything to me.

"You grew angry with us because we spoke so poorly about Grimmjow and that seem to trigger your inner powers to become tainted with rage that you were able to master the darkness element but it took control over your judgment and you attack Ichigo and I that Urahara had to knock you out to make you let go of the sword."

My eyes widen from her words, tears build up in the corner of my eyes. I shook my head in disbelief that I would hurt them willingly like they said I did.

"I…I'm….so…sorry."

I could no longer hold back my tears as they fell from my eyes, Rukia leans down and gives me a gently hug which help calm me down. The feelings of Ichigo's fingers in my hair tighten as I look up to him smiling at me.

"Calm down Suzu, we are not angry with you. So stop your tears."

My golden hues shimmer to the nickname he spoke which was the name my parents used to call me as a child; he must have heard it the day when we first met in time out. I nod my head to his sweet words and close my eyes and tried to get some rest. Several hours had gone by quickly during my slumber; the sun was no longer in sight as the night had taken over.

I open my eyes to see I was alone in the room, still in Urahara's shop. The cloth on my head was still damp giving me the impression that someone was still awake. Removing the cloth from my forehead I sat up and remain there to let my blood flow circulate through my body so I wouldn't get light headed. Standing up I wobble out of the room and down the hallway, leaning slightly to the wall for support. I was able to hear whispers in the other room; pulling back the red curtains from the door frame I step into the room where all eyes were lock on me.

"Suzuna, you are up! How are you feeling?"

Asked Urahara who was rather surprised I was able to recover so quickly. I took a few steps closer to them and sat down at the small table next to Urahara and Ichigo.

"Suzuna I would like for you to stay the nigh here at the shop so I may keep an eye on your recovery. You of course won't be the only one staying here."

Urahara kept his eyes on me until Renji quietly enters the room and Urahara's eyes went to him and his voice sounds unpleasant. Turning my gaze over my left shoulder I look over to Renji who waves at me and took a seat next to Ichigo and Rukia.

"What are you doing here Renji?"

I ask abit puzzled.

"Since the Arrancars and Espadas are making their selves known in the world of the living, which a selected few of us from the soul society are to remain here to back up Ichigo."

"I see."

I lower my head as I spoke, nervous if Grimmjow was to come back if he would be gang up on by the shinigomi captains and Lieutenants. Renji notices my reaction to his words and looks to Rukia and Ichigo who look back at him with disappointing eyes and shook their heads. Renji throws his arms up to defend himself completely confused on what he said that upset me.

"What did I say? I'm just here with the other lieutenants and captains to defeat the mindless Espadas."

He chuckles softly feeling cocky and smug about his powers of being a shinigomi, I narrow my eyes and slam the palm of my hands to the small Japanese style table and stood up quickly and storms over to Renji and sent a hard slap across his face."

"Don't you dare talk so poorly about the Espada, Grimmjow is one of them. He may be rough on the outside but I know him and I refuse to let some cocky ass Shinigomi like you talk down to him. I won't be surprised he can whip your ass in a matter of seconds!"

Renji was silent for a split second holding onto his red cheek confused to hell on what just happened but refused to lose to the conversation.

"You are on their side Suzuna? You are a comrade to them huh is that it? Are you helping Aizen as well or just fucking Grimmjow like you do Ichigo since you are so close to the both of them may as well huh?"

My eyes grew with such rage as I could no longer hold back any of my rage as I clinch both my fist as Ichigo stands up quickly and tries to take ahold of me to stop me from a fight but he was not fast enough as I leap onto Renji like a hungry lioness attacking a galloping Zebra, sending rough punches to Renji's face as I kept my knees on his shoulders to keep him in place. I could feel Ichigo and Rukia's hands on my arms and shoulders trying to pull me off as I could barely see Urahara in my view sitting there quietly sipping on his tea.

Once they got me off Renji got onto his feet, his face badly cut and bleeding as Ichigo places me behind him and ends up punching the shit out of Renji for what he said. Renji got back onto his feet and got into Ichigo's face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Yells Renji.

I lean into Ichigo's back with my right hand resting on his left shoulder as I took my left index finger and tug down my lower eye lid to my left eye and stuck my tongue out at Renji making a "Neeeeh" sound effect. Ichigo of course places his arm in front of me and pushes me back behind him again.

"You had no right to say what you did that was over the line including the fact you added my name into it. So what if Suzuna is inlove with Grimmjow that's her business, it doesn't mean she is siding with them and helping Aizen. Suzuna was my first friend when we were six and I look after her like she was my sister so you better watch what you say to her or next time I wont pull her off of you."

Ichigo shuts his eyes ever so slightly, lifting his right hand and points to Renji with a smug cocky smirk on his face.

"And on a side note… You got beaten up by a girl-."

Ichigo teases Renji as he drags the word girl out to piss Renji off but of course I felt somewhat insulted that it's a bad thing for a man to get his ass handed to him by a girl. I shrug it off knowing Ichigo was backing me up so I didn't want to start more problems.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ICHIGO!"

Barks Renji as he slams his forehead against Ichigo pushing forward while Ichigo got irritated and pushes back.

"WHY DON'T YOU RENJI!"

Challenges Ichigo.

"ENOUGH! Ichigo it's getting late lets start heading home now!"

Spoke Rukia trying to end the negative thick aura building up in the room. Both Ichigo and Renji quickly pull away and clear their throats being intimidated by Rukia, I look over to Renji and stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Yeah, you're right, we will be back first thing tomorrow evening. Good night Suzuna get some rest."

Ichigo steps away from Renji and heads over to Rukia, Renji glares at me as he mumbles to himself but it was loud enough to catch my attention. Ichigo and Rukia already make their way out and wave goodbye as they quickly step out of the shop not wanting to be apart of the petty argument .

"Stupid bitch." Renji spoke with his arms folded.

"Excuse me?! Why don't you try saying that louder so I can hear it or are you too much of a chicken shit that a GIRL will beat you up?!"

I roar back at him with a nasty attitude."

"No I am not scared, I can kick your ass in a matter of seconds so don't flatter yourself Suzuna."

Replies Renji, turning his body to the side and cocking his chin up high as though he was proud.

I clinch my fist as I took a step closer to him with my fist in the air at him.

"Oh ya why don't we test that theory out then?"

I challenged him.

"Fine by me!"

Spoke Renji turning to face me and ready to fight me.

Urahara looks to Renji and clears his throat and motions his head to make Renji leave which Renji took the hint as he rolls his eyes and storms out of the room to leave me alone with Urahara.

I look over to Urahara curious to why he wants to be alone with me; he lifts his small cup of tea to his mouth and took a small sip. Lowering the cup he spoke to me with the cup still in hand.

"So I was right about your feelings for that Espada I was curious to why you were asking so many questions about Espadas the last time you were here. It's true isn't it? You are inlove with Grimmjow the one that badly injured Ichigo? "

I blush deeply to his words and turn away from him, knowing where this conversation was going to lead to. I close my eyes and took in a deep breath then slowly release it.

"Yes I do have feelings for him, why does it matter if I do?"

I replied back with a little bite at the end.

"Because he is an Espada, they can't feel emotions like humans. They were born to kill and cause pain to others."

I open my eyes and look at him with sorrow in my eyes knowing Grimmjow was not like that, he had a kind heart if he didn't he wouldn't of saved me ten years ago or made love to me a few nights ago. I was in no mood to hear this from Urahara when I heard it already from Rukia and Ichigo.

"Grimmjow is nothing like that; he can to express love and compassion for me. He promised me a future and stop acting like you know him, not all of them are the same. He isn't some mindless killing machine!"

Urahara sighs softly to me as he places his cup to the table; extending his hand to me he took my hand into his own and rubs the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Suzuna my dear, Grimmjow along with the rest of the Espadas and Arrancars are evolved forms of hollows. They can never reproduce offspring since them their selves were not born like you and I."

I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to hold back my tears and my rage not wanting to believe in his words that Grimmjow could never gift me the honor to have his first child and to sit there and act like he knows everything about them. I yank my hand from his own quickly, getting up I rush to the room I was in earlier slamming the sliding door and lower myself to the pillow and cried as I punched it a few times.

I soon calm down after an hour or so of crying, turning my head to look out the window to the full moon in the night sky. A faint knock and the sliding door opening, I slowly turn abit to see that Renji was standing at door with his arms crossed over his chest and his spiky hair down and in a side braid. I narrow my eyes to him as I turn to look back out the window.

"Hey, can I come in?"

I shrug my shoulders to him without saying a work, still pissed off that he said what he said to me earlier. Sitting down next to me, I felt his hand on my right bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, Ichigo was right I had no right."

Spoke Renji with a soft tone.

"Damn straight you didn't!"

I bark back with an attitude.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize here at least you can do is give me some credit."

Snaps Renji as I lift myself up and got into his face.

"Why should I? You basically called me a whore and that I was siding with Aizen."

He leans back abit trying to get some space between us as he waves his hands in front of him as though he was giving up on the fight.

"I'm sorry I know what I said was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

I roll my eyes as I pull the covers over my body and stare at the window.

"Fine I forgive you."

He lets out a relief sigh as he rubs the back of his head.

"What went on between you and Urahara that got you so upset?"

Renji asked in a caring tone of voice trying to change the subject off of him. He extends his arm around my shoulders and gently pulls me into his arms knowing I was dealing with a lot and I soon lightened up and didn't care to make our argument into a bigger deal then it needs to be.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Renji. I shall be okay."

I tilt my head into him and rest against shoulder and sighs softly knowing he was only trying to be a good friend but he didn't need to be involved.

"Are you sure Suzuna, you know I'm here for you if you need someone to lean on."

I close my eyes as I felt his finger tips caress my arm and his chin resting on the top of my head as he looks out the window.

"I know, thank you Renji but I can handle this on my own."

I pull myself away from his hold feeling uncomfortable having him so close and being so affectionate towards me when my heart and body belongs to Grimmjow and him alone. I lower my head down but was able to still see Renji and saw him sigh and look away from me. I felt like he was growing a crush on me and I couldn't let that happen.

"Renji, I'm tired would you mind leaving so I may go to sleep?"

He looks to me as I kept my gaze on the sheets that I was sitting on. He stood up and made his way to the sliding door.

"Have a good night Suzuna, see you in the morning."

I nod my head and force myself to look up at him and smile weakly.

"You as well Renji."

I took one last gaze out the window to the beautiful moon that was surrounded by tiny sparkling stars, a smile forms on my lips as the thought of Grimmjow came to mind.

"Good night Grimmjow, I hope you have sweet dreams."

I said softly before lying myself down on the pillow and allowed myself to drift into dream land.


	5. Chapter 5

I was waken the next morning by loud voices in the main room of Urahara's shop; I lift myself up as I rub my eyes gently to clear my vision. Lifting myself onto my feet, I bend down taking the comforter and sheets into my hand, folding them nicely into place. I made my way out of the room, down the hall until I came to the front room where everyone was including the soul society captions and Lieutenants. All eyes were on me as I took my seat at the table for tea and breakfast.

Urahara set his eyes on me with a grin on his face, fiddling with his cup of tea that sat on the table.

"So Suzuna, you up for some training today?"

I lower my head unsure if I wanted to continue on with training, worried I would allow what happen yesterday to repeat itself again. I felt a comforting hand on my right shoulder grip softly on me, cocking my head to Ichigo I smile weakly to him.

"Hey don't let what happened yesterday get the best of you, it happens. So you and I, one on one. I want to see how much you improved."

I turn away unsure if I could trust myself again but with Ichigo as your best friend you can never say no. I was about to tell him my answer as he began to shake my tiny womanly frame in his hold.

"Come on Suzuna! Let's spare damnit!"

"Calm the fuck down Ichigo, fine I'll spare with you!"

I said as I yank my body from his hold and tumble over against Renji would just laughs at us. Urahara stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I take it everyone is ready to train now I suppose?"

Urahara made his way to the training room like we have been pretty much everyday since we met. Ichigo reaches out for me as he pulls me to my feet and drags me to the training grounds, both of us were laughing all the way there. Climbing down the ladder we stood in front of each other, Ichigo already in his Shinigomi clothes and sword at hand. Urahara hands me a sword, I hesitate to take it but he nudges it to me and I had no choice but to swallow my fears and take the sword.

Pulling the sword from its hilt I twirl the sword in my left hand trying to get comfortable with the weight and size, lifting the inner energy from within I force my mind on the earth element fire and before I knew it the sword turns into the same style it once was when I learned to awaken my power.

The blade grew several inches longer; the blade itself was crimson red as the hilt was black and red crisscross pattern with ribbons dangling down at the bottom. The sound of fire crackling caught my ears as I notice it was coming from the sword itself. I smile softly to the sound, I lift my gaze to look at Ichigo as he charges at me and I balanced my weight of my body to the side, right when he got to me I lift my hilt over my head having the blade at an downwards angle to block his attack from hitting any part of my body.

Light sparks form as the two swords rub against one another. Ichigo pulls back as I did the same and we both moved around the area as much as possible since I didn't have the same powers as Ichigo and was unable to flash back and forth so quickly, so Ichigo didn't use that technique on me to make the sparing easier.

We both charge at one another, clashing our swords in every direction. Block after block seems to be all we were able to do, growing inpatient I manage to collect more of my inner energy to use towards the sword. Ichigo notices I was trying to build up some kind of attack on him so he lunges at me with his sword over head, I quickly finish collecting the energy as I then leap into a back flip and got myself out of his way. Landing on one knee as I slid back a few inches I had a vision to spin my sword in a circular motion carefully, so I did so and as I pick up speed fire began to spark here and there.

"Burn element of fire!"

Those words pour from my soft lips as though I knew them for years, the blade set itself on fire and it didn't harm me what so ever. My heart pounding in my chest worried I was to be burn, the fire turns into a tunnel of fire and shots out towards Ichigo giving him no were to go unless he was fast enough on his feet to do flash step. Within a matter of seconds Ichigo manages to transform into his Bankai form and counter attack my fire tunnel with his own attack sending it back at me. Throwing myself as far as I could out of the way I only had some of my legs burnt but I was lucky that was all that got hit.

Lying on the ground I groan in slight pain, forcing myself onto my hands and knees I could hear Ichigo calling my name as the sound of his sword hitting the ground caught my attention, turning to look towards him I watch as he runs over to me and falls to his knees and pulls me into his arms.

"Are you alright Suzuna? Did the attack harm you at all?"

"Damn it Ichigo, way to go and show off!"

I yell at him as I reach down to my thighs and cafes and barely was able to touch my burns with my finger tips. I whine slightly from the stinging sensation but was able to tolerate the pain.

"But I'll be fine just take it easy on me I'm not as experienced as you just yet!"

"I'm sorry Suzuna;I forgot I get that way during sparring and forget you are still training with your new powers."

"Oh you forgot you were sparring against me and to not use full powers?! Ya okay, I believe you did what you did because you didn't want to be beaten by a girl."

I sneer at him with a cocky smile on my face as he narrows his eyes in an annoyed way and releases me from his hold allowing me to tumble to the ground and walks away from me. I flail my arms angrily and scream at him.

"What the hell Ichigo, I have a BBQ leg over here thanks to you, mind taking care of it?!"

I watch as Ichigo waves his right hand over his head and I was unable to hear what he said as I continue to flail and curse and yell at him. After almost thirty minutes past by and I was hoping on one foot and holding onto the wall with a pissed "I'm so going to kill you for this" expression on my face as I reach the main room where Ichigo sat at the table eating lunch and drinking tea, his attention turns to me and smiles at me,

"Oh hey Suzu how is the leg?"

Spoke Ichigo in a sarcastic tone.

I lift my left hand up and gave him the bird.

"I hate you."

Urahara stood up from the table and helps me to the bedroom and took some of his medicines from the back of his shop and rubs it onto the burn area which brought it instant relief and did not hurt anymore.

Urahara gently wraps the burn areas with thin bandages and hands me some herbal pain killers, taking them without water was hard to do feeling them get jam in the back of my throat. Struggling to make my mouth water just enough to get the pills down, swallowing hard I finally got them to flow down. Gasping in relief that I got them down without choking.

Bowls and plates full of rice and different types of meat cooked or baked in varies ways, my stomach begins to groan from all the sweet aromas that made their way to my nose. Pulling a plate and a bowl in my space I reach over and fill up my empty dishware till my hearts content. We all talk about random things and laughing among each other but it seems Ichigo's mind was else where; more so in the past during the night of Grimmjow's visit. Lowering my head, fiddling with my chop sticks I sigh not liking the fact that my best friend was so obsessed with becoming more powerful then the man I love. I didn't know who to side with if another fight was to stir up.

Ichigo didn't even finish his dinner as he excuses himself from the table.

"I must go. Thank you for dinner."

Spoke Ichigo in a low upsetting voice, I extend my hand to him but he quickly rushed out of the shop without a goodbye.

'ICHIGO!"

I cried out as I struggle to get onto my feet and chase him down but Urahara pulls me back down. Looking over my shoulder I watch as he shook his head to me.

"Let him go Suzuna."

I whine under my breath as I did what I was told to do, the sun was almost extinguished by the darkness as I too wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed for once. I felt little to no pain on my legs as I was helping Ururu and Jinta with the dishes and cleaning up.

"Thank you for Dinner Urahara but I should get going to my own place now."

"Alright have a good night Suzuna, see you this weekend."

He said back before leaving the front room to go into the back, Renji staying with Urahara heard me say I was heading back to my own place and stumbles into the room acting like he didn't notice me.

"Oh Suzuna, you going home already?"

He asked with his arms behind his back. I cock a brow as I knew he was up to something and it annoyed me to no end that he just couldn't take a hint that I didn't like him.

"Yes Renji, I'm going home now."

I replied.

"May I accompany you back home to make sure you don't run into trouble?"

I let out a faint growl in my throat for only my ears to hear but I knew he was only looking out for me so I smile softly to him and not my head.

"I would like that Renji, thank you."

I watch as his face lights up with excitement, rushing over to me he gently places his arm around my mid back worried I was still in pain from my burns. I didn't want to be mean so I kept to myself and allowed him to be a gentleman.

As we made our way down the back roads to avoid any run in with another Espada or even a weak hollow, I lean some of my weight onto Renji as the herbal pain killers Urahara gave me was slowly wearing off and my pain returning.

"I wonder what's on Ichigo's mind; he has been acting different these past few days."

I thought to myself not knowing I said it out loud for Renji to hear, his grip tightens on my left shoulder as he pulls me closer to him.

"Don't worry about Ichigo, He is a taught kid and will be able to handle what he has on his mind."

I blush slightly not realizing I spoke out loud to myself but his words were comforting knowing he was right, I was just being a worried wart like I always have been.

Reaching my apartment, Renji helps me up the flight of stairs and through my living room and helps me into bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and remains there until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Good night Suzuna, sleep well."

The morning rays sparkle through my curtains and brightens up my room, I began to twitch and groan trying to wake myself up. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling for a few moments, looking around I notice I was alone and that Renji must of took off back to Urahara's shop for the night. Lifting myself out of bed I limp my damage legs to the bathroom and remove the dressings from the burns. They were almost healed completely but still stung, cleaning them off I strip my pale flesh from my dirty clothes and jumps into the shower to wash away the dirty and sweat from training yesterday.

Stepping out of the shower, water dripping down my smooth skin as I dry my long lavender locks with a cotton towel. Humming a soft tune to myself I took all the time I needed to get dry and dressed, and to figure out something to do for my weekend since I didn't have school or work. Slipping into my under garments I continue to rub my head with my towel, wondering my apartment I was pulled to the fridge for a morning snack, pushing unwanted food from my view. A small rice ball caught my attention as I reached in and pull it out of the fridge. Kicking the door shut with my foot as I kept the towel over my head and force the plastic wrapping off the rice ball.

Making my way back into my room I manage to finish the rice ball in a matter of three bites, removing the towel from my head. Digging through my dresser I pull out a pair of white shorts and a pink one shoulder top with a Hello Kitty on the front. Tossing it all on and pulling my hair into a pony tail I slip on my shoes and left my apartment to find something to do. As I made my way down the non busy roads I could feel that Ichigo's spiritual energy kept disappearing or being very faint. I soon became worried on what was going on and what he was up to or worse if he was in danger.

My heart starts to pound heavy in my chest as so many thoughts came to mind, I aimlessly kept walking not caring on where my feet were taking me.

"What are you up to Ichigo?"

I mumble to myself as my head hung low, lifting my head up I manage to make it into Orihime's neighborhood. A smile came to my face as I thought I would have some girl time with her and lieutenant Rangiku but I notice Orihime making a run out of her apartment and down the street like she had some where important to go, my thoughts flash back to Ichigo and maybe she knew where he was.

I started to run after Orihime waving my left arm over my head.

"Hey Orihime, wait up!"

She turns her head to look over her shoulder as she heard me call for her, slowing her run to a jog I was able to catch up and ask her what was going on.

"Hey Suzuna. What are you doing over here; I thought you would be at Urahara's shop doing more training?"

I pant softly as I shook my head to her question.

"Not today, Chad is training with Renji today so I thought I would take a break…I felt Ichigo's spiritual energy disappear, I figured that you felt it too and that's why you took off like you did out of your apartment."

Orihime turns to look away with her hand over her chest; I knew she was just as worried as I was for him. Extending my hand to her, I took her hand into my own and smile kindly to her.

"We can find him together Orihime."

She smiles even more to my words as we both then took off into the direction of his energy hoping he was doing alright.

"I've been trying so hard to not worry about Ichigo but he has been acting so different since the Arrancars have been here. I know he may be secretly training but I'm still so worried Suzuna."

I giggle to her words knowing she cares for him in ways that I didn't, she loves him and it brought a smile to my face to know Ichigo would be a lucky man if he was to ever return the feelings to Orihime.

"You have every right to be worried Orihime, you love him silly. That's what love does to you."

Orihime's face blushes deeply to my words unsure if I was right or wrong about her love for Ichigo; she just kept on smiling to me.

We ended up in an abandon warehouse area that had broken windows and chains on the doors. We were barely able to pick up Ichigo's spiritual energy as we slowly made our way through the deserted area. It brought Goosebumps to my arms as the only sound we could hear was the wolf cry of the window going in and out of the small spaces of the broken windows. We watch as a tiny stray cat walks by one of the larger buildings but seem to be avoiding something, cocking my head to the side I was curious to what was going on. I slowly creep over to the door but ended up bumping into something.

"Ah, what is this?"

I cried out as my voice caught Orihime's attention, she runs over to me and places her hand in front of her and touches what seems to be a force field.

"This force field is very much like my own."

As she spoke her finger tips manage to slip through the barrier, my eyes widen to what I was witnessing. She took a hold of my hand and pulls me in with her as it seems the only way I would be able to get through was if I was holding onto her. As we manage to slip on by without a sound we wonder the inside of the warehouse, it didn't look like anyone lived here or even hung out here. Just a few couches and mangas lying on the dusty tables. We came across a stair well that we kept hearing voices, looking at one another we nod our heads and made our way down the stair case until we came to an under ground training room, one just like Urahara had at his shop. Our eyes caught several others standing on the ground at the end of the stair case glaring at us as though we were in our underwear.

"Where is your bathroom? HaHa just kidding."

Spoke Orihime, I face palm my face knowing she tends to do such things when she gets nervous. Pulling my hand away casually to my neck I force a smile and wave to them trying to not feel awkward myself. The sound of a fight to our right caught our eyes as we heard Ichigo's name being called out, waving and screaming to get his attention. It works and Ichigo pauses his training to speak with us.

Orihime began to speak about a meeting she had along with Lieutenant Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya with the first captain of the thirteen court squad about Aizen and his evil plans he had in store for the royal family on the soul society and for our town and its people to make some sort of key to get in the dimension where the royal family resides to kill them all.

I was so confused and shocked at the same time as Ichigo on the other hand seem so calm and relax with it all.

"Thank you for coming all this way to inform me with this but I need to finish my training and you two don't worry I will kill Aizen."

As we were about to leave one of the gentleman with the short dirty blond hair came up to me, taking my hand into his own and got very close into my personal space.

"And what may your name be?"

He asked with a flirtatious tone of voice, I cock a brow as I gently lean backwards into Orihime and whispers softly into her ear.

"Who is this weirdo and does he do this to every girl he meets?"

She giggles into my ear.

"Sadly he does."

I groan slightly as I pull myself back into standing straight and smile sweetly to him.

"My name is Suzuna Kuraki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes light up to my name as he kisses the top of my hand before speaking.

"And my name is Shinji Hirako and the pleasure is all mine."

I giggle softly as I slowly pull my hand from his own.

"Its time for Orihime and I to take our leave we have very important things we need to do. Nice meeting you guys."

Orihime took my hint and we both wave good bye and take off out of the warehouse for Ichigo to finish his training as we needed to continue our own so we may stand a chance against Aizen and his men.

As we slip out of the barrier we took off running side by side but we didn't get far, yoruichi shihouin appears before us.

"Thank goodness I found you two, Urahara wants you two at his shop as soon as possible."

I figured Urahara was one step ahead of us on what was going on with Aizen's plan and wanted us to train as much as we can to survive the battle that was lingering so very close to us.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we arrived at the shop all three of us make our way inside and into the training grounds below, Urahara was at a far from Renji and Chad who were battling one another to increase Chad's power so what happened to him before wont repeat itself. Urahara notices us coming in as we were making our way to his side, waving his shielded sword he laughs and smiles to us.

"Hey you two, glad you both are here."

Orihime and I look at one another abit clueless about his behavior but ignored it; turning our views back to him he continues to talk.

"Suzuna I want you to continue your training with Renji and Chad, maybe they will be better sparring partners for you instead of Ichigo. Here take this."

Urahara tosses me a sword and tosses his free hand over his shoulder with his thumb pointing into the direction of the two sparring in the far end of the training arena. I nod my head as I held onto the sword over my right shoulder, resting my free hand onto Orihime's shoulder I grip softly and smile to her before making a light jog towards Renji and Chad.

My long lavender locks sway against my back as I kept on jogging through the arena, I was rather surprised on how big this area was and how he managed to built it without any hassle. I end up at a dead end with large builders in front of me, tossing my head back I let out a whining groan before tossing the sword into my waist belt and extend my hands to the builders and force myself onto them and climb over to get to where the two were at. I finally got to the top as I slowly rotate myself around to lower myself off the builder but I lost my hold and fell to the hard ground with loud thumb and a scream. Lying on my back I begin to kick and flail around angry that I ended up doing that and was hoping Renji and Chad didn't see me.

Lifting myself up I turn to look over my shoulder to see that they did not, sighing in relief I got onto my feet and pulled the sword from the hilt and toss the hilt to the side and took off into the sparring. Renji caught on to what I was doing and grins at me, motioning his banki in my direction to stop me from getting any closer. Clinching tightly to my sword I lift it over my shoulder and concentrated on the wind element and when my mind was fully on that element alone I pulled the sword forward with all the force I had in my body and swung it acrossed my by and made a current of fierce wind that clash with his Banki sending it back a few yards giving me the chance to get closer and attack.

Seeing Chad in the corner of my eye I could see he was also taking advantage of my counter attack as he lowers himself to one knee and slams his mighty hand and uses his ability Brazo Derecha de Gigante to cause the large cliff Renji was using for safety, the cliff crumbles under his feet causing Renji to leap to another smaller cliff to keep his distance since his Banki was meant for range and not close in person fighting.

I turn my golden hues into Chad's direction and notice he nods his head to me as though he wants to team up to take down Renji, I nod my head back and took off towards Renji. Watching Renji swing the hilt to his Banki to redirect it towards me, I dodge the attack by tuck N' roll out of the Banki's mouth. Once I got my footing back I place my sword in front of me and began to rapidly twirl it forming the fire attack, the sword transforming into the fire element and sparks of fire develop. A circle of fire appears as I lunge the whirl wind of fire towards him as I watch from the corner of my eye that Chad rushed over with great speed to the head of the Banki and grab it by the top and bottom of it's mouth and dug it's face into the rough dirt to keep it from being used so my attack would be a direct hit on Renji. We watch as Renji fights to pull back his banki from Chad but Chad refused to let go.

Renji growls in frustration as he refuses to let us beat him, yanking his sword hilt the banki vanishes and transforms back to its original form. Before my attack could reach him, he performs flash step and vanishes just a split second before my attack hit him.

"Did I get him?"

I spoke with my eyes widen and my sword at my side once my attack took full effect on the smaller cliff but no Renji was around when the smoke vanishes. I heard Chad groan and yell as Renji manage to take down Chad so easily, I turn to face Renji with my sword acrossed my chest to protect myself but Renji knowing Flash step and my eyes not being fast enough to keep up, he appears at my side and swings his sword at my back, Swiftly I turn just in time to bring my sword to my side and block his attack. Being on my tip toes I tumble over and about fell on the ground, Renji took that as an advantage since my focus was not one hundred percent on him.

He chuckles softly as he simply just uses his hands to push me roughly to fall over a small bolder and land on my ass. I shut my eyes and began to curse loudly knowing I lost and wasn't getting anywhere with my training. Tossing the sword to the side as Renji places the tip of his blade to my face and smiles down at me. I cross my arms over my large breast and turn to look away from him and growls as I was always a sore loser.

"Look like I beat you both, you need serious training there Suzuna."

He chuckles again as he reaches down to me as I roll my eyes and narrow my eyes at him, reaching up I take a hold of his hand and allow him to pick me up. I try to release my hand from his hold but he held on and gazes at me with caring eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem abit off today."

I blush slightly knowing I was thinking of Grimmjow again, I turn my head to the side, pulling my hand from his hold.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Renji, I'll be okay. Next time I'll beat you."

I forced a fake smile and giggle to him, he smiles back knowing I was lying to him. In a swift motion he pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly, blushing even more as my eyes narrow and I struggle to break free but he refuses to let go as the side of my head rest on his harden chest. I close my eyes for a few moments and pretended he was Grimmjow but I knew he wasn't and had to force myself off of him.

"Enough Renji, like I said I will be alright so stop worrying about me. It's not your duty to do so."

Fixing my hair I look over to Chad to see that he was struggling to get back onto his feet. I rush over to him and took his arm over my shoulders and slowly help him onto his feet and we made our way out of the training room.

Taking him into the recovery room, I slowly help him to lie down and covered him up with a warm blanket. I smile down at him as he looks up at me with his brown wavy hair in his eyes.

"We make a good team Chad, now rest and we will train again tomorrow."

He nods his head to my words and smiles more.

"You did pretty good yourself Suzuna, keep it up and you'll be just as strong as Ichigo."

I blush to his words not truly believing I could ever be as strong as Ichigo but it was flattering to hear someone say that to me.

I sat by his side until he fell asleep, looking out the window I watch as the moon travels high into the dark black sky next to all the endless stars. I quietly lift myself onto my feet and sigh softly wishing to see Grimmjow again. Creeping the sliding doors open I make my way out of the room and out of Urahara's shop and went home to my apartment.

Almost three weeks had gone by as everyone in the group including the captains and lieutenants continue their training until the Arrancars or Espadas decide to return to the world of the living or worse when Aizen decides to take his plan into action and destroy our town to make a key. All was at peace for those days as we all kept on our training but still had some fun here and there together but that was sadly ended shortly when three Arrancars came to our town to take down the Urahara shop for some odd reason.

Renji and I were left charge of the shop that day when Urahara left to go seek out more information. My eyes widen as my heart began to beat so heavily in my chest due to the fact this would be my first time fighting. Grabbing a hold of my sword I watch as the blade turn to a crystal blue color and the blade got thick and wider, the hilt had very detail designs of water symbols and the fabric on the hilt itself was of a sapphire blue; it was truly a beautiful sword. Renji took his shinigomi form and had his sword at hand when we took off out of the shop to face a dark blue haired Arrancar. Lucky we had back up with the three mod souls along with Jinta and Ururu who help with the Urahara shop.

Taking turns attacking this arrancar, we all use most of our energy and strength to fight him and to defeat him but none of our attacks manage to break through the small barrier he had. Lifting my sword to my chest I Swiftly twirl myself in a circle, lifting the sword over my head and when I did a complete 360 I stop and swing my sword in his direct as a mighty wave of water and lightening swirled together engulfs him. Everyone around me cheers.

"Way to go Suzuna!"

I smile softly but when my attack died down, he was still standing strong as though my attack was nothing. I gasp loudly taking a step back I look towards Renji who uses his sword technique and begins a one on one battle with this powerful arrancar.

We all watch as Renji and the arrancar flash back and forth in the sky above the shop, seeing as though Renji was having a hard time the three mod souls team up and try to take on the arrancar to help out Renji but with little to no force the arrancar knocks them all out with one single attack. I tremble in fear not being as tough as I thought I could be when finally being faced with danger. Transforming my sword to the wind element I lunge a whirl wind tornado at the arrancar to distract him at least so Renji can get closer to get a decent attack in. The Arrancar saw through my beginners plan and knocks my tornado out of his way and still having plenty of time ends up catching Renji's attack and sends him straight into the shop. I cry out for Renji as the front part of the shop crumbles on top of him and the two kids. I rush over leaving my sword behind to lift the rubble off of them to make sure everyone was alright.

The arrancar lands before the shop with his arms folded over his chest and seem to be waiting patiently for Urahara to get back to learn more of this gem he was holding in his hand, he calls it the hoguoku and claims the owner of the shop knew more about it. Ururu and Jinta bust out of the rubble and use their minor weapons to attack the arrancar but nothing seem to work to get through his force field he hid behind so cowardly. Soon Renji pushes the rubble off of him and summons his Banki to the battle field. "I haven't seen a banki in quite sometime" Spoke the Arrancar. Renji yells for his banki to attack, we all watch has his mighty Sabimaru banki slithers to the Arrancar in a swift motion with great speed taking the arrancar into his mouth and drags him into the air and slams him into the shop. Renji follows and it would seem it took the battle to the training grounds to protect the town from anymore destruction. I place my sword on the ground as I quickly rush over to the mod souls who were still knocked out in the rubble; taking the little girl into my arms I shake her lightly until she woke up. She leaps out of my arms and was frantic of the fight and being knocked out. "Where is Renji? Did he lose?" I rub the back of my head as I never took the time to get to know the mod souls names just thought they were magical toys that Urahara made or something never really thought too much of it. "No they took the fight to the training grounds." I replied back as she looks to me then to the other two mod souls and spoke. "We need to go down there and help Renji!" Spoke the female mod soul. "What we do?" Spoke the two toned hair mod soul, I continue to rub the back of my head still. "Sorry to break the focus here but…can I get your guys names; I never knew you mod souls were people." The two toned mod soul tilts his hat and smiles to me. "My name is Kurodo." The masked ninja mod soul spoke next. "And I am Noba, pleasure to meet you." And of course the little girl mod soul giggles and speaks. "And my name is Ririn, nice to properly meet you Suzuna." I nod my head as we all stood up and made a run into the torn down shop to get to the training room to help out Renji, but I ended up having to go back for my sword and to make sure that Jinta and Ururu would be alright if we left them alone. "Ya don't worry about us we can take care of ourselves, but we need to go find Urahara." Spoke Jinta with an attitude. I smile to them both as I pat Jinta on the head before grabbing my sword and running back into the shop to make sure Renji and the others were doing alright. I look over my shoulder and wave to them "Be safe!" I yelled to them. Quietly I made my way into the training grounds and notices the others were hiding behind boulders and staying at a safe distance so Renji could battle the Arrancar one on one. I lower myself to my knees and sat next to them and watched the two fight it out and clash weapons and attacks. A bright light forms in-between the two as it sent Renji body against a boulder, gasping loudly I leap over the boulder and ran as fast as I could to him to try and protect him, My action caught the Arrancars attention and he turns to face me and starts up his cannon beam. "Stupid girl." He spoke to me as I stop in my tracks and place my sword in front of me to start up a counter attack but before I could get warmed up Kurodo uses his mimic ability to transform as Renji and fight the Arrancar to take his focus off me and even off Renji. I rush over to his side resting my right hand to his chest as I smile to him. "Are you okay Renji?" He chuckles to me as he looks into my eyes. "Ya of course I am." Ririn makes her way over as she takes a hold of his arm and places it over her shoulders as I did for his other arm. "Why did you guys follow me? I can handle this on my own." "Doesn't look like you can Renji, so be thankful we are here to help." Snap Ririn as we quickly got Renji out of the fighting zone to help him with his injuries. Being at a safe distance, Nebo uses his black portal ability to pull us out of the way of the Arrancar and behind several large boulders to hide out and remap our plans to defeat this arrancar. "Damnit guys, I told you to get out of here and let me take care of this!" Spat out Renji as he lays on his back in pain, lifting myself from by his side I look up to Ririn and the others as they were about to make their way into the battle field. "I found his weakness, we will do what we can and Renji you finish him off with a big attack; Suzuna Renji is going to need your help as well." I nod my head to her words as Renji struggles to sit up and refuses to let them fight on their own. "You guys can't defeat him on your own!" Spoke Renji as he held onto his head and groans. Ririn growls under her breath as she places her hands to her hips. "We are modified souls that were made to fight so leave this to us." Renji and I got up onto our feet and took our position to ready our attacks when called by Ririn. We were too far to clearly hear what she was saying to the Arrancar but I was greatly impressed she saw through his attacks and when he was about to place his trigger into its hold; Kurodo grabs a hold of it so it wouldn't go back and when he was going to use his other cannon Nebo uses his black portal to negate his attack. "NOW!" Yelled Ririn as Renji and I charge onto the field and summon our best attacks and aim them straight for the Arrancar, lucky the two mod souls vanish before our attack hit and turned the arrancar into dust. Renji smiles down at me as we were happy it was all over, turning our attention to Ririn who was becoming weak and began to fall backwards. "RIRIN!" We both yelled and rushed to her aid but Urahara appeared out of no where and catches her, I slow down my running to let Renji go ahead as the gem in the crystal casing caught my eye, this entire fight was all because of this little gem. Bending down I pick it up and examine it confused on why it was so important. Hearing the captains and Lieutenants appearing into the training grounds, I turn my attention to them. "It looks like Aizen was toying with those Arrancars." Spoke Urahara. "What do you mean?" Replied the captain. They all look over to me as I held onto the gem. "Is that the hoguoku?" Ask Urahara, I nod my head and was about to take it over to him but before I could even take one step the hoguoku crumbles in my hands. I gasp loudly as my golden hues widen afraid I broke it. "What happened?" Yelled everyone. "Aizen must have given them a fake one. I was the original maker of the hoguoku and I know for a fact it wouldn't have broken that easily. He must have used the ability of his sword to trick them into taking the fake one." Spoke Urahara as he stood up and made his way over to me to examine the crumble pieces that remain in my hands. "Why would Aizen go through that trouble to let them steal a fake hoguoku?" Asked Renji in a puzzled tone of voice. Urahara lowers his head, letting out a sigh he turns to look at the others and in a disappointing tone he spoke. "I'm sure we will never find out." 


	7. Chapter 7

Several days had come and gone as well all pitch in to rebuild the Urahara shop, the days were long and miserable but we manage to get the shop back to its original way. Wiping the sweat beads from my brow I sigh in relief that we were done. Renji pats me lightly on my right should which straddled me slightly, lowering my hand back to my side I turn to look up at him with an exhausting smile on my soft lips.

"Yes Renji?"

His finger tips dig gently into my flesh as he pulls me slightly into him and chuckles.

"Good work last night, you fought well for your first time I'm impressed."

My cheeks flushed a crimson red from his compliment, closing my eyes I giggle back as I rub the back of my head.

"Oh thank you Renji, I did the best that I could."

"Indeed you did Suzuna; we finally finished the training ground repairs. Would you like to spar with me?"

I laugh in an upsetting tone not wanting to fight or train anymore since that was all we have been doing for the past month. I gently pull myself from his hold and began to wave my hands in front of me.

"Oh no thank you Renji, I'm so sore and exhausted. I think I'm going to use this day to relax and loosen up my muscles."

I watch as he tilts his head ever so slightly with a confuse look on his face, I wave goodbye to him before he had the chance to rill me back into the training grounds. I ran as fast as I could back home being relieved that I get to sleep in my own soft bed and cuddle with my goose feather pillows. I shut my eyes and giggle to the thought but was more excited to take a long hot relaxing shower.

Turning the corner around the block where my apartment stood tall, I leap over two steps up the stair case eager to use today for myself. Unlocking my door, I swing the door open and quickly made my way in. Closing and locking the door behind me I strip my clothes off throughout my apartment until I was completely naked by the time I reach my shower. Turning the knob in-between warm and hot I step inside and allow the hard beating water beads hit my sore aching muscles. I let out a soft moan enjoying the sensation of being relax; it had been quite some time since I felt this way. Washing my hair and body to the best of my ability was hard to do, having dirt under my nails; and dust in my hair. Once I managed to get most of it off I lean my slender back against the cold shower wall and slowly let myself slide down to the floor and sat there in thought.

"When will you return Grimmjow?"

I asked myself feeling abit down in the dumps, missing him like crazy. Closing my eyes I picture him in my thoughts, imagining the night we shared together and how amazing it felt to be one with him. My heart beats heavily in my chest as I press my right hand over it and sigh. The sound of my balcony windows slamming against the bedroom wall brought me out of my thoughts and yelp softly in fear. The first thought that came to mind was it being Grimmjow, lifting myself to my feet I shut the water off. Pulling the sliding door to my shower open, I rush through my bathroom not caring to wrap my wet naked body with a cotton towel. Swinging the bathroom door open and took a few fast steps into my room a wide smile forms on my full lips as I was right. Grimmjow stood tall and handsome in the middle of my room; he stood sideways to me with his right hand in his pocket.

He turns his head in my direction as a lustful grin grows on his face, seeing me dripping wet naked in front of him.

"Now this is the kind of greeting I could never get tired of."

He said as his ocean hues scan my naked body up and down. I didn't care to be naked before him I was in tears, so happy to finally see him again. Rushing over to him I leap into his chest my hands balled up in fist as I gently hit him as my forehead rest in the middle of his chest while I sob.

"Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow! You're finally here, you're really here!"

I could feel his muscles tense up to my reaction and being unsure on how to react to me. I felt his right hand on my shoulder as he rubs my flesh gently and moves to the mid part of my back.

"Hey, Hey calm down! What's with the water works kid?"

He asked in a humorous tone of voice. I lift my head up and gaze into his beautiful sapphire eyes as my bottom lip trembles. He groans lightly, lifting his hand from my back to my face and wipes my tears away with his index finger. I kept wondering why he was only using his right arm; my eyes tilt to the left part of his body to notice his sleeve to his half chest jacket was empty. My eyes widen to what I was seeing or in this case not seeing. Taking my right hand I grab a hold of the collar to his jacket and pulled it off him to reveal a missing arm. I gasp loudly as my golden hues turn back to his face.

"Wh…What happened to your arm? Who did this to you?"

He looks to his arm for a second then back to me as he replies.

"Don't worry about it kid."

I blink a few times to his response and I refuse to take that as an answer. I narrow my golden hues to him as I ball up my fist and hit him against his chest.

"No Grimmjow, tell me who did this to you?"

He growls at me for pushing a subject he seem to not want to bring up but I was just as hard headed as he way and wasn't going to back down until I got my answer.

"I told you kid, don't worry about it!"

I growl at him as I stood on my tip toes and got into his face and losing my patients with him very quickly.

"Grimmjow…"

Before I even had the chance to fight back he grabs me by the side of my face and kisses me deeply, my eyes widen and my hands ball up to fist as I hit him roughly on the chest knowing he was only kissing me to shut me up but I couldn't resist his lips against my own. My hands soften up and rest lightly on his Pecs and closed my eyes. The tip of his tongue swirls gently on my bottom lip, it tingles lightly as my bottom lip parts from the top and allow his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues meet and the sweet taste of him made me weak to my knees. My soft hands linger up his chest and wrap around his neck, he gently pushes me backwards towards my bed. Resting his hand on the middle part of my back he lowers me to the bed and crawls on top of me.

My hands peel off his jacket and toss it to the floor as my hands soon made their way to his sash to remove his pants; it had been too long since I felt his warm skin against my own. Finally getting him free of his pants he lowers them enough to remove his member and insert himself inside me. Breaking the kiss, my head tilts back as my back arches off the bed cover letting out a soft moan loving the feeling of him being one with me.

Moving himself slowly in and out of me, moaning softly against my ear. His hot breath made my ear moist and brought Goosebumps to my flesh. It was truly a beautiful sound to hear from the one you love. Leaning my head into the space between his head and shoulder I press my lips softly against his neck and jaw line, moaning in-between them. Wrapping my thin thighs around his muscular hips and held him close to me wanting him deep inside of me. It was a loving feeling to feel his lips kiss against my collar bone and up to my forehead. His finger tips glide up and down the side of my body, groping my breast and bottom. Digging my nails into his shoulder blades I moan even more as he slowly picks up his movements until a faint sound of my womanhood was becoming wet. My cheeks flush deeply from the sound, whimpering in complete pleasure as it didn't take long for me to hit my climax.

"uhh, Grimmjow!"

I cry out as my back lifts off the bed even more, my large ample breast press hard against his harden chest and my womanhood drips with pleasure. He kept on going increasing his passé making my climax last longer, my nails dug deeper as I roughly kiss him until he groans against my lips and thrust hard into a few last times showing that he hit his climax. He breaks the kiss and rests his head against my collar bone and sighs in relief as it was killing him too to not make love to me.

"Man that was great, I missed the feeling of your body."

He spoke softly into my ear, kissing my ear lope. I giggle to his words as I snuggle myself into his arm and took in a deep breath of his manly aroma then slowly release it.

"I missed the feeling of you too Grimmjow."

He lifts himself off of me and rolls over onto his back, pulling his white shinigomi pants back on and tighten his sash around his waist. He reaches over to me and tugs on my arm to come over to him, crawling over to him I snuggle against his sweaty chest and closed my eyes. I hummed a gently tone of the lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

"Hmph. That's the sound your mother used to sing to you correct?"

I lift my head up and look up into his eyes and nod my head to his words.

"Yes it is. I shall never forget it…not ever."

"Is there more to the song then what you sung to me before?"

He asked as he turns his head to look at the balcony door, the dark green curtains sways in the afternoon breeze acting like he wasn't really into knowing the full song just thought it would mean a lot for me to sing it to someone. Blushing softly I giggle to his action and kissed his cheek.

"Yes there is, would you like me to sing it?"

He turns his sapphire eyes to me and grins slightly.

'If you don't mind kid."

(I do not own this song done by Utada Hikaru.)

Closing my eyes softly I part my full lips and began to sing in an angelic tone of voice.

"In you and I there's a new land  
>Angel's in flight, my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah<br>where fears and lies melt away  
>Music will tie, what's left of me what's left of me now."<p>

I open my eyes as he smiles at me, his hand press against my cheek, smiling back at him I lift myself onto one hand and lean down to him resting my right hand against his cheek, my long wet lavender locks drape over my shoulder and over his well built body. My lips barely touch his own as I kept on singing.

"I watch you fast asleep  
>all I fear means nothing.<p>

In you and I there's a new land  
>Angels in flight. My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah<br>where fears and lies melt away  
>Music will tie. What's left of me what's<p>

left of me."

Leaning down I kiss him softly on his lips, pulling away I straddle his waist as my hands move up and down his perfect abs and Pecs. Tilting my head up I gaze at the ceiling for a few seconds, tilting my head to the side as I look back at him, my hair covering my shoulders and my harden nipples from his eyes.

"My heart's a battleground.

You show me how to see  
>that nothing is whole and nothing is broken.<p>

In you and I there's a new land  
>Angel's in flight. My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah<br>where fears and lies melt away  
>Music will tie. What's left of me what's<p>

left of me."

My fears and lies  
>melt away."<p>

I finish the lullaby as I drag on the last word with a sweet tone. My golden hues shimmer with happiness and sorrow thinking of my parents when I was a little girl. I smile weakly to him as I lift my left hand to my face and brush strands of hair out of my face and behind my ear. Looking away I sigh feeling lonely and lost inside my head and inside my heart. I could see in the corner of my eyes that he sat up and wraps his arm around me and kisses me softly on my forehead.

"You're parents would be happy to know how much of a beautiful person you have become kid."

My eyes tear up from his sweet words; it was the first sweet thing he has ever said to me since I met him. Wrapping my arms around his chest I cry against his neck.

"Thank you Grimmjow… that means a lot to me."

He kisses the top of my head softly as he kept me in his arm tightly before he gently pulls me away and smiles at me.

"I got some unfinished business to attend to kid."

He said in a monotone voice as though he was serious about this business he needs to get done. My eyes widen as it hit me like a tone of bricks, lifting my head up from his chest I gaze into his eyes.

"You're going to find Ichigo aren't you? Grimmjow why must you fight him?"

He glares at me as he didn't wish to get into his personal feelings on the situation as he looks away from me and looks at the balcony window wanting to get out and find Ichigo ASAP. I sigh sadly as I lean into him and kiss his lips softly trying to understand his personality and that he was an Espada, his kind is not used to expressing their emotions or thoughts. I smile at him, pressing my hands against his cheeks and kissed him again.

"I won't force you to tell me anything if you don't want to."

For once I managed to contain my rage fists and kept calm and accepted his decision to not tell me.

He forces a smile as he kisses me again on the lips then to my forehead.

"Thanks kid."

His hand rest against my upper arm as he put some slight force into pushing me off of his lap. I follow his motion and sat next to him, I watch as he picks up his sword and shoves it into his sash, picking up his jacket he looks at it as he narrows his eyes at it clinching tightly to the fabric… It broke my heart to know it did bother him to know he missed having his other arm. I stood up off my bed and made my way in front of him; slowly I reach for his jacket and pull it from his grasp.

"Turn around and I'll help you Grimmjow."

He grunts softly as he didn't like feeling helpless and weak but he did what I ask and turns around, straightening his jacket I help him slide his arm into the sleeve and gently rest the other sleeve on his broad shoulder. Lowering my hands to the middle part of his back I lean against him and smile.

"Please be safe Grimmjow, I don't want to lose you."

He reaches behind his head and scratches for a bit.

"I'll be fine kid, I know how to fight."

I rest my forehead on his back as I knew he was strong but something just felt wrong in my heart.

"Grimmjow?"

"…Yes?"

"Promise me you'll come back for me."

He was silent for a long time, stepping away from me he turns to face me and look down at me. I struggle to meet with his eyes not wanting to start crying again, his rough hand cups my chin as he forces me to look into his eyes.

"I already promised you ten years ago I would make you my wife… I'll make that promise to you when the time is right… okay kid?"

I blush to his words as I smile big to him and threw myself into his chest and hugged him tightly before letting him go and go off to find Ichigo.

"Stay beautiful kid."

He winks at me before he takes off out of the balcony and vanishes from my sight. I stared out the window with a blank stare wondering if I should go out there and watch the battle. Closing my eyes I turn away and dug into my dresser for clothes to wear for the day. Tossing on a white half shirt that hung right over the belly button that had a cherry blossom tree going across the front and a pair of jeans that stops under the knees. Leaving my hair down I make my way to my bathroom and began brushing my lavish locks that I hung over my left shoulder and sung softly to myself.

The sound of the balcony doors slam hard against the walls once again as I close my eyes and a gently smile forms on my lips thinking it was Grimmjow changing his mind on fighting Ichigo and wanting to spend more time with me. I giggle softly as I toss my soft brushed hair behind me and began my way out to go see him again.

"I knew you would come back Grimmjow."

As I pull the bathroom door open, my eyes widen to see that it was not Grimmjow standing tall and handsome in my room but it was the odd looking Espada from before with the piercing emerald eyes that were so cold and dead. It was ulquiorra." I gasp loudly wondering why he was here and what he wanted from me.

"Why are you here?"

His eyes lock on my own and I felt like a deer in headlights and couldn't move a single muscle. I struggle to speak but fear over came my body as I tremble and began to sweat.

"Lord Aizen is intoxicated with your beauty and wants you as his own, so I am here to take you to him."

I struggle to shake my head to his words and try to step back into the bathroom to protect myself but I couldn't move under his energy pressure. He slowly makes his way over to me his raven locks sway lightly against his shoulder from the light breeze in the room. He rests his right hand on my shoulder and opens a portal to his realm and yanks me into the portal, I used all the strength in my body to break free from his hold. I stare down at his sword on his sash, forcing my hand to reach for the hilt to try to fight back. I knew I was no match for him but it wouldn't hurt to do all I could to win. As he almost had me inside the portal I manage to grab the hilt and tore it from its sheath and pointed the tip to his chest. Using my inner power to transform his sword to the wind element, a whirlwind picks up around the blade and whistles around us. Parting my lips I struggle to speak.

"I'm…not…going any…where with you damnit!"

Unleashing the whirlwind against his chest as his eyes widen in shock that I had that much power to over power him, pushing him back into his own portal. The portal vanishes as I gasp loudly as his energy was lifted off my shoulder. I began to curse loudly as I ran to the front door and storm out of my apartment not caring that I left the door wide open. I rush down the stairs and ran as fast as I could to the nearest familiar spiritual energy I could sense. In the northern district I could feel Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting along with the feeling of Rukia and Shinji also fighting.

I was almost to them as ulquiorra appears before me and with one swift motion sends me flying with a punch to the jaw. I stumble onto the road and skid a few feet, his sword slips from my grasp and was out of my range. I groan in pain as I never had someone hit me with such force, looking to the sword I tried to crawl to the sword but the sound of his foot steps grew louder and he stood between me and the sword. My eyes look up to him as I sob in agony, biting my bottom lip feeling angry as I struggle to get onto my hands and knees and fight him back, his cold eyes glare at me as he spoke in a hated tone.

"No one takes my sword away from me and gets away with it!"

He stomps on my right hand and grinds his heel on my wrist joint causing me to scream in pain before he walks over to pick up his sword and places it back into his sheath. He leans down to me, taking me by my hair and forces me onto my feet and drags me to the black portal where I would be in a different dimension with no one here knowing where I was. We were engulfed in darkness between the two realms as we enter into what I was told to be wako mundo.

We appear in the middle of an empty room where only a single chair stood, the chair slowly turns around and a tall brunette gentleman sat with a stunning grin on his face but his hazel eyes were so cold and full of power and it brought chills to my body. Ulquiorra pulls me closer to the man and tosses me to his feet, my long lavender locks falls over my head and rest on his feet. The sound of the chair squeaks as the brunette man leans down and takes a hold of my hair and smells it softly before he tosses my hair onto my back to reveal my face; he cups my chin with his firm hand and forces me to gaze up at him. His power was over whelming against my fragile frame. He must be Aizen that everyone was training to beat.

I narrow my golden eyes to him as I sneer my teeth to him, yanking my chin from his hold trying to get up onto my feet but he increases his spiritual energy to keep me on the ground. I was so shocked to know he was this powerful now I know why everyone was trying to train so hard.

"You are far more beautiful in person then from ulquiorra's view, I never imagine a human obtaining such perfection. You truly are a gift from god my dear Suzuna."

I tremble in his hand as I didn't know what he was capable of towards me or the world of the living. His hazel eyes narrow at me as he looks up to ulquiorra before he spoke in a cold harsh tone.

"That would be all ulquiorra, continue on with the plan."

"Very well."

Replies ulquiorra before he took his leave. Once he was gone from our sight, Aizen turns his gaze down at me.

"Let's get you into something more appropriate for Wako Mundo shall we?"

He stood up from the chair as he leans down, taking my hand into his own he slowly helps me onto my feet and escorts me out of the large empty room and down a few hallways and to a closed door, he opens it up to reveal a bedroom. My heart pounds in my chest scared too death that he was going to have his way with me. Yanking my hand from his own I stomp on his left foot and made a run for it down the hallway but he appears in front of me causing me to slip on the marble floor and land on my ass. I growl loudly as I got back onto my feet and tried to run down another hallway but he grabs me by my right forearm and smiles coldly to me.

"No need to fear me Suzuna, I do not wish to harm you so please do calm yourself."

Making his way back into the bedroom he closes the door, he stood behind me as he respectfully runs his hand down my womanly curves and lifts my half shirt off and rests it against the frame of the bed. Making quick work of my bra, I gasp softly as I cover myself and blush. He slithers his soft yet firm hands to my stomach and unbuttons my jeans and pulls them to my ankle. He then left me standing in the middle of the room in nothing but my panties as he would walk over to the bed to pick up a breath taking white dress that had a corset top and loose ripples that drapes down mid thigh in the front then falls to the ground in the back. He walks over to me and stood in front of me, lowering the dress to the floor I figured as much that he wanted me to step into the dress so I did and he lifts himself up along with the dress. Shockingly the dress fit perfectly around my young frame, I watch as Aizen walks around me to tie the dress. He brushes my hair over my shoulder as he leans in and presses his lips softly on my shoulder.

I let out a straddle gasp as I felt him tugging hard on the strings to the corset and tighten it before he tied it in a bow. His hands rest on my tense shoulders, turning me around to face him he gazes up and down my body and smiles at me.

"You are truly breath taking."

I blush deeply to his words but I still felt such fear against him turning my head to the side I refused to look at him, but yet he seems so gently from what I was told. He brush his finger tips against my porcelain cheeks and pushes small strands of my hair behind my ear as he cups my chin into his hold and turns me to face him, he leans into me and presses his soft lips against my own. My golden hues widen in shock not sure on how to react to his action. Shutting my eyes tightly I yank my head from his hold and sent a harsh slap to the side of his face, my eyes widen as I feared I have done a bad thing.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to step over my boundaries. I'm just eager to make you my woman and together we will rule over Los Nochas."

My eyes widen as I took a step back from him shaking my head from side to side refusing to be his woman and to marry him and rule over this so called Loc Nochas.

"Like hell I will! You can rule over this sandbox all on your own I refuse to be your queen!"

I snap back at him as I kept my distance and my head help up high not going to allow him to break me down.

He chuckles to my words before making his way over to me and kisses me once again. I yank back again and tried to slap him but he caught onto my plan and grabs my wrist before reaching his cheek.

"Please do join me in ten minutes I do wish to introduce my new woman to the Espadas."

He chuckles more to himself as he shuts the door leaving me alone in the room to do nothing but wait. I fiddle my thumbs and passé back and forth in the room unsure on what to do with this situation. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed I tremble softly, scared to even leave the room knowing Grimmjow would be one of the Espadas to witness Aizen claim me as his own. It broke my heart to no end.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes went by so slow as I kept staring at the door, hesitating to go out there and see the hurt and betrayal burn within Grimmjow's eyes. Taking in a deep breath I held it into my lung until it started to hurt, releasing it quickly I force myself to my bare feet and make my way to the door. Raising my hand to the handle I hesitate to turn it to step out into the hallway. Pulling the door open I quickly made my way through the dark hallway, the marble flooring was cold to my soft feet as my lavender locks and the ends to my dress sway behind me. I want to this done and over with, I could hear numerous amount of people speaking among each other as I reach the opening to the main room. It was extremely large with no windows just red rock forming against the floor and walls to make what seems to be sitting areas for the Espadas and Arrancars to relax. I notice a small path way to the right seeing as though that's where Aizen's throne was.

I could barely see the side of Aizen's face as his dark hazel eyes turn in my direction, a grin tugs against his lips as he spoke so calmly to the Espadas and Arrancars.

"Attention everyone, I have someone very special I wish to introduce to you. A beautiful lavishing young flower that I could not resist on making my own. Please give a warm pleasant welcome to Suzuna Kuraki."

WHAT?!"

Yells Grimmjow from the back as he storms to the front, his sapphire eyes burn with rage as he glares at Aizen with his right hand in a fist. A loud growl seeps from his lips as he turns his hated eyes to the opening of the hallway. I tremble softly as tears form in my eyes, shutting my eyes tightly I step out in the dim lighting of the room and made my way over to Aizen's side. Opening my eyes I gaze my sorrowful golden hues to Grimmjow and sigh with tears streaming down my face. His eyes soften up knowing that I was being force to do this from the look in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this Aizen? Suzuna is MY woman!"

Aizen narrows his eyes as he glares down to Grimmjow as he was growing serious.

"Don't fight with me on this Grimmjow, this moment is for my soon to be wife and if you continue on I shall kill you for treason."

My eyes widen as I turn to look at Aizen, taking his arm sleeve into my grasp and shake him lightly.

"Please do not harm Grimmjow, I do anything just please leave him out of this."

His gaze soon turns to me as his facial expression did not change from when he spoke to Grimmjow.

"My words are final Suzuna; I will not tolerate such behavior in Loc Nochas. I WILL kill him if he tries to remove you from my side."

I narrow my eyes to his harsh words and refuse to allow him to do such a thing to Grimmjow, my eyes trail down to his sword on his sash. Within a blink of an eye I snatch his sword and place its sharp blade to my neck. Grimmjow lets out a surprising gasp as he was witnessing my action.

"You kill Grimmjow then I'll kill myself, then you will end up with nothing. So you decide Aizen what's more important? Having my as your wife or having one of your best Espada and your fiancé dead?"

Aizen turns his gaze from me, closing his eyes a faint smug smile forms on his lips as he remains in silent. I lower the blade from my neck and glare hatefully at him before walking to the edge of what seem to be a podium of some sort.

"That's what I thought! You're not as tough as everyone claims you to be."

Leaping off, Grimmjow gasp again as he rushes over to catch me but Yami grabs a hold of his shoulder and holds him in place. Grimmjow struggles to get free but he was not strong enough. Ulquiorra appears below me and catches me, my golden hues widen in fear as I turn to look at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!"

I cry out as I squirm to break free from Ulquiorra's grasp but it was no use.

"Let me go god damnit!"

I cry out as I kick and scratch against Ulquiorra's body and face trying to get him to release me.

"Suzuna!"

Grimmjow calls out knowing Aizen would harm me for what I just did, I glare up to Ulquiorra as I spite into his face. That there was a big mistake as he drops me to the ground and slaps me rough against my cheek causing me to turn to the side with my face to the ground losing my hold on Aizen's sword as my long locks scatter all over my body. The sound of Grimmjow's voice fills my ears as he seems to continue to fight to break free, then the sound of Aizen's voice caught my attention.

"That's enough Ulquiorra."

Slowly turning my head to look over me, my eyes widen to see his foot hovering just a few inches from my head.

"Yes lord Aizen."

Replies Ulquiorra as he removes his foot and remains by my side.

"Bring her to me now!"

"Yes lord Aizen."

He reaches down and yanks me up by my arm and was about to flash step to Aizen but I was so angry that he hit me that I quickly reach for Aizen's sword by the hilt and slam it into Ulquiorra's nose which instantly causes him to release me and I use that to my advantage and took off running towards the far end hallway but right at the opening Ulquiorra appears and punches me down to the ground. I let out a painful cry as he hit me right in the left eye. Holding onto my face tightly I soon was in tears, Ulquiorra was right above me once again to punish me even more but right when he lifts his hand up Aizen appears behind him and grabs a hold of his wrist to stop him.

"I said that was enough Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra loosens his fist as he gently pulls his wrist from Aizen's hold. Walking away without a word, Aizen leans down to one knee, extending his hand to my chin he lifts my head up to look at him and see how badly he damage my eye. I yank my chin from his hold, shutting my eyes as my teeth grit together. Groaning in pain as I pulled away from him, taking my hand I rest it to my eye as my and trembles from the pain.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

I hissed sharply to him

Aizen ignores my words and action as he removes his sword that was in my clutches, placing the sword back in its sheaths before he curls his arms around my slender frame and pulls me into his embrace and carries me back to his bed chambers, I dug my elbow into his chest trying to get him to let me go. Groaning and cursing loudly refusing to obey Aizen and allow him to make me his "bitch". I turn to look at Grimmjow who was still being held down by Yami, the sad look on his face almost brought tears to my golden hues. I felt horrible for not being strong enough to defeat Ulquiorra the day he abducted me.

Reaching the room, the door opens and closes behind us. He rest me gently onto his soft Egyptian cotton comforter, leaning over my body he takes my hand into his own and slides my hand off my face and rest his hand over my already bruising eye. A light glow forms over my eye, after a few seconds he displaces his hand. I no longer felt pain as I blink a few times. He smiles calmly to me, leaning downward he presses his lips against my own and kept them there kissing me deeply. I blush slightly as he has been kind and gentle with me since I have been here even with me fighting back tooth and nail he still was so calm and gently with me but I could not let him win as I roughly place my hands to his chest and tried to shove him off of me.

He pulls away slightly, the surface of his lips linger on my own as I could feel his lips curl into a smirk.

His places his body weight into his hip and right arm as his left hand rest on the corset part of my dress, his finger tips glide across my ample breast causing Goosebumps to form on my flesh. I let out a soft gasp against his lips as his hand slides down my flat stomach and under my dress; I shut my eyes and shut my legs close so he would not pass to my womanhood.

"Get off of me!"

I spoke harshly against his curled lips as he did not listen to me as though he found my words amusing.

His cold finger tips dance delicately on my lower stomach making my stomach tense and tighten up under his flesh. He pushes his hand into my panties and I did my best to keep my legs press tightly together but sadly his middle finger was able to rub ever so lightly on my clit. My head tosses from side to side, whimpering in my throat. Placing my hands on his chest I lift my upper torso to get him off of me since telling him to get off was not enough but he takes his free hand and shoves me down. Taking both my hands together and pins them over my head with his hand. I yank and tug trying to break free but he was so strong with only one hand, it caused me to have a reality check and realize I'm not as strong as I thought I was.

"STOP! I don't want you fucking touching me!"

I demand under faint breathes not wanting to let my body fall into pleasure and fight him back. His lips kiss onto my cheek, traveling down to the cleavage to my breast. His tongue slithers out from between his lips as the tip of his warm moist tongue runs against the curve of my breast. I bit on my bottom lip as tears fill the corners of my eyes and stream down my cheeks. His middle finger swirls clockwise on my clit faster desiring me to moan to his touch but I refuse to give in to temptation and lust.

"Don't fight me my love, I will make you yearn for my every touch and beg me to pleasure you every night."

I shook my head roughly from side to side as I did not want that, Grimmjow was the only man I would ever allow to touch me. I felt his tongue glide up my neck and across my bottom lip bring chills and a faint tingling sensation to my lips, his tongue pushes past my lips and enter into my mouth. Swirling around and twisting around my own, his taste was just as sweet of Grimmjow's a sweet that seem rare to get and when you do get it you savor it as long as possible. I shut my eyes tightly as the knot in the pit of my stomach boils with rage as I was not getting my way; I bit down hard against his tongue causing my mouth to be filled with the taste of iron. He yanks back slightly and licks his lips riding the droplets of blood off his bottom lip. He glares down at me with his cold empty hazel eyes as I open my eyes and glare hatefully at him.

"I told you to get the fuck off of me; I won't allow you to get the best of me!"

I spoke in cold tone of voice.

"Oh? I beg to differ my dear."

He spoke back with a faint chuckle at the end of his sentence.

His fingers push past my thighs and shove themselves into my tight womanhood, being slightly moist from his touch to my clit I wiggle around to break free from him but right when his fingers curl in my womanhood my vision went all white and soon my body went limp to pleasure as he kept on hitting that one spot inside, the same spot Grimmjow hit that caused me to orgasm everywhere.

My hands stop tensing and digging into his one hand from the pleasure, he increase his motion making my back arch off the bed and against his body, he leans down and presses his lips roughly against my own. Moaning through the kiss as I was slowly losing to the sinful temptation of lust with a man I do not love. Swirling my tongue against his own my thoughts went straight to Grimmjow and cast out Aizen completely from thought. My womanhood was dripping wet into the palm of his hand until I finally hit my peak and my juices pour out onto his sheets. Breaking the kiss I cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Grimmjow."

A growl leaves Aizen's lips as he was displeased that I was thinking of Grimmjow, Snatching my face with the hand that he was pinning me down with, he forces me to open my eyes and look into his hazel eyes. My golden hues widen as I forgot I was being touched by Aizen and not Grimmjow, pulling myself away until the back of my head was pressing hard on the head board. Aizen stood up off the bed and remove his white captain cloak then his shinigomi kimono until he was nude.

Taking the split second of opportunity to get away from him and try to make it to the door, I yank my body onto my feet and ran across the king size bed and stood on the other side giving a distance between Aizen and myself but when I turn to look to the other side of the bed, he wasn't there. His spiritual pressure increases behind me as it makes me gasp for air and fall slowly to my knees, struggling to keep standing I manage to turn to look at him standing naked behind me.

I blush to his defined muscular body and his harden erection, he takes me by my left arm and flips me onto my stomach and yanks the strings loose to my corset dress. Releasing his spiritual pressure my eyes start to form cold tears as I sob loudly into the pillow knowing he was going to rape me. Squirming around and yanking myself away I start to scream but he shoves my face into the pillow while his other hand tugs the dress off along with my panties.

I felt him climb over my body and hike my bottom into the air, the cold air brushes against my wet womanhood making me shiver, without any notice he shoves his large erection inside of me causing me to cry in pain as he felt bigger then Grimmjow and it hurt so much. I dug my fingers into the sheets and sob more. He held on tightly to my hips that his own nails cut into my skin as he pounds his member roughly into my womanhood. I couldn't bare the pain and begged him to stop but he never listen he just went faster until the sound of his sack slapping against my womanhood could be heard. He grips tightly onto my lavender locks and pulls hard jerking my head back so my upper torso was off the bed and I was on my hands and knees, my large breast bounce wildly to the movement of our bodies. I bit down on my bottom lip trying so hard to be strong. He suddenly stops and pulls himself out, I quit my crying and open my eyes to look over my right shoulder to see what he was up to, I let out a faint gasp seeing him lying on his back with his erect member standing strong. His lifts his right hand up and motions me to come over and ride him.

"Come my love; pleasure yourself to your heart contents."

I glare at him with my red stained golden hues as I shook my head to his request, I would rather die then be willing to pleasure myself with his member. I turn my glare away from him and stare down at the pillow under me. I knew if I kept up with fighting him he would only continue to dominate over me or worse kill Grimmjow as a punishment for my behavior. I curl my fingers into the pillow case and held onto them tightly feeling the sharp pain of my nails digging into the palm of my hands.

"I'm waiting! Don't make me get up and punish you more and this time it won't be your womanhood I penetrate."

"Do what you must to punish me but I refuse to make love to a monster like you!"

I turn to glare at him my eyes narrow and my words so cold and serious, for some reason I wasn't scared anymore of him hurting me a long as I had my pride he would never be able to win.

"Suit yourself; I will just make you watch as I slaughter Grimmjow before your very eyes."

I clinch tighter to the pillow case while biting my bottom lip muffling out my cries so he wouldn't hear them, I did not care for him punishing me but when he threatens Grimmjow's life I knew he was being serious and I could never forgive myself if I allow Grimmjow to die due to me refusing to obey Aizen. Lifting myself to my knees I look over to him with empty eyes and crawl on top of him, straddling his hips I lower myself down onto his member, tossing my head back I moan softly as I rock my hips back and forth hard. My breast bouncing to the motion, leaning forward I rest my hands on his Pecs and press my lips to his own, I was doing all I possibly could to make him cum faster so I didn't have to do this all night with a man threaten not only my life but the man I love life.

Swirling my tongue against his own I moan into the kiss as my hips grind rough on his own pushing his member deep inside me to please him. Loud moans rumble in his throat as he holds onto my hips and pushes himself into me deeper, I nibble on his bottom lip feeling myself nearing my climax I hated to think this man was able to make me feel such pleasure and pure ecstasy but I could not stop my body from doing what comes natural. My body tenses up along with my womanhood as I hit my climax which triggered his own, keeping a tight grip on my hip he thrust hard into me, tossing his head back he moans softly. A warm sensation fills inside me as it took me a second to realize he shot his seed into me. I squirm on top of him trying to get off but he wouldn't let me go.

"No! Let me off, I won't let you do this!"

I cried out as I took a hold of his hands that rest tightly on my hips to pry him off so there may be a chance I could get his seed out of me but it was no use.

I remember the day Urahara told me Grimmjow being an Espada that he would be unable to get me pregnant but does that theory goes for Soul reapers? I began to panic and cry, I glare down at him as he just stares up at me with a satisfied smirk on his face. I lift my right hand up and slapped him as hard as I could, he only just laughs at me as I fall onto his chest and just sob against his collar bone knowing I would lose Grimmjow forever if I was to carry the offspring of Aizen and not his. I bet this was Aizen's plan from the beginning.

His arms caress my back as he rests his face into the small space between my neck and shoulder, kissing my soft flesh. Lifting himself along with me with his elbows he held me tightly in his embrace and lays me down on the pillow and covers my body. I yank the covers from him and turn onto my side and refuse to even look or speak to him. He seem to respect that as he got off the bed and blew out the burning candles in the room and crawls into bed next to me, his arm curves around my stomach as he pulls my body into his own. Interlocking my fingers with his own he rests our hands to my chest and kisses my shoulder before falling asleep.

I kick and squirm in his hold, trying to pull my hand from his own and move to the edge of the bed to get space between us, I was unable to do that as his hold was strong. I groan softly as I gave up and closed my eyes and thought to myself.

I felt so confuse and lost, why was he treating me kindly when Ichigo and the others spoke of him being a heartless cold bastard that slaughtered many of his own kind in the soul society to get his hands on the hogyoku then how is it he is acting like a complete different being then who he used to be? Does he really have feelings for me or trying to make me love him by being kind and gently to me? I kept on thinking for several hours until I couldn't stay up any longer and fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun rose high above the white desert sand as its mighty rays linger into the small window above Aizen's bed and brought light to the room, groaning softly in my sleep I almost forgot I was even in Wako Mundo as I turn myself over to rest on my other side to rid the dim light from my still sleepy eyes and press my naked self against Aizen's chest without realizing it. His firm arm tightens its hold on my small frame and pulls me in closer to his warm embrace.

"Good Morning my love."

Aizen spoke so softly as his voice woke me up and brought me back into reality, I was still here and it wasn't a nightmare. My eyes shot open as I force myself to sit up to escape his clutches, panting softly to myself I move myself to the edge of the bed holding the bed sheets to my front side of my body not wanting him to drool over my body again. Staring at the plain white wall before me I was so lost and felt so many emotions wash over me like a wave in a ocean thunder storm and I was drowning in them all panicking to surface and bring peaceful air to my lungs.

I could feel the bed moving softly as his warm hands grip softly to my shoulders and his perfect lips press against my left shoulder and move up my neck to my cheek as his right hand tries to push my chin towards him to kiss me on the lips but I let out a small growl and stood up and roam the room away from him. My arms folded over my large breast as I tremble from the cold air.

I could feel Aizen's hazel eyes burning through me as I kept my eyes off of him, I could see him from the corner of my eyes as he stood up from the edge of the bed and begins placing his clothes back on. Once he was done he made his way over to a hollow bone structure dresser of some sort and pulls out a bra and panties, I cock a brow wondering why he would carry these things in his bedroom. Does he usually do this with other women and just keeps spare panties for them? My eyes blink a few times as he startles me as I was still pondering why he had women's panties. Lowering himself to one knee he spreads the panties open for me to step into so I lift my left foot and placed it into the opening then my right foot as he pulls them up over my thin toned thighs and around my private area. Standing up fully he holds onto the bra straps as I extend one hand at a time not wanting him to gaze upon my breast, once my arms were through he pushes the bra to my breast and the straps to my shoulders. Making his way around me he clips the hooks together and works the straps to make sure they suited my breast properly.

I kept wondering why he still had women's panties, I didn't know why I care so much to know but it was a question that just didn't want to leave my head. A faint chuckle seeps from his lips as I turn my head to face him, tilting his head he spoke in his deep calm voice.

"It seems something is bothering you, do you wish to share your thoughts?"

My cheeks flush red as I narrow my eyes and turn to look away from him not realizing I was thinking that hard to the point he would notice it, turning away from him for a few seconds I look back at him while pointing to my under garments.

"Why do you have women's underwear in your room?"

His hazel eyes glisten from my words as he continues to chuckle to my blushed cheeks and to my question, making his way over to me he cups his index finger and thumb to my chin and leans down close to me.

"I wanted to prepare for your arrive, I would of expected you to realize that all the clothing fits your frame so perfectly and to know it was specially made for you."

I blush even harder surprised that he went through all this trouble to get all this fitted for my figure, he leans in abit more as I could feel his warm breath against my porcelain skin and make my skin moist. Closing my eyes I felt so special to have a man do all this just for me I did not know his true reasons on doing so but it has been over ten years since someone went through this kind of trouble to make me happy. Lifting myself onto my tip toes I throw my arms around his neck and press my full soft lips to his own kissing him deeply, it seems as though my reaction caught him off guard but he wraps his arms around my body and kisses me back.

After a few moments I realize what I was doing and could not allow myself to fall for this evil man when I was so inlove with Grimmjow. Yanking myself from his sweet lips and body I quickly without thinking slapped him across the face and walked away from him holding onto the sides of my head and whispering softly to myself.

"No I can't, I can't develop feelings for him. I love Grimmjow and Grimmjow alone."

I could hear Aizen walking across the room towards the closet to pull out another outfit for me to wear, pulling my head from my hands I turn to look at him and watch as he pulls a Kimono like dress out of the closet. His eyes met mine from across the room as I slowly make my way over to him, my long lavender locks sway with my body movement as I stop in front of him he removes the dress from the hanger and helps me into it. The dress was of a pure white color as the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the dress was black with small black flowers above it. The end of the dress met barely at my knees and it caused me to blush to know he likes to see me in small dresses.

Wrapping the black waist band around my stomach he forms it into a large bow as the ends drape to the floor. Taking a black ribbon he pulls my hair back and braids it for me and places the ribbon into my hair. I never had someone do such kind things for me as I remain calm and allow him to do so, helping me into black thigh high socks and the Espada type boots. I was finally dress as he gazes down at my beauty with a smile.

Extending his hand down to me I refuse to take his hand as I follow him out of the bedroom and down a few hallways until we reach the main room in Loc Nochas, sitting down in his throne he again extends his hand to me to help me to sit down but yet again I refused his offer as I lower myself to my knees by his side and watch as all the Espadas one by one enter the room, when my eyes caught Grimmjow I blush deeply as my heart skips a beat, I truly miss being with him. A familiar voice caught my attention as I swung my head to the room entrance to see that Ulquiorra was last as he had Orihime in his hold. My eyes widen I lean forward with my hands resting on the cold marble floor and cry out

"Orihime!"

Her eyes turn to look up at me as they fill with tears and fear as she struggles in his hold.

"Suzuna!"

Ulquiorra removes her from his cold white hands and left her to stand in the middle of the room. Aizen leans to the right side of his throne resting his elbow on the arm rest and his head rest in the palm of his hand.

"Welcome Orihime to Loc Nochas."

Aizen spoke softly with a smug look on his face,

"Sorry to rush you but can you show me your powers Orihime?"

Asked Aizen as he kept his eyes on Orihime, I turn to look at him as I tremble in his presents before turning to look at Orihime wondering why he wanted her here as well.

"Yes…I...will"

Replies Orihime with a soft voice. My eyes widen as I was confused on why she was being so relax about this and didn't seem scared to be here, was she forced to come or did she come here on her own free will?

"Some of the Espadas wish that I did not bring you here…Isn't that right Luppi?"

"Yes it is true; all that we did was nothing but a waste to bring her here. She disgusts me."

Spoke Luppi who I never met before until now and wonder where he came from, but he was not my main concern as I turn to look back to Aizen as he spoke again.

"Oh I know, Orihime heal Grimmjow's arm."

My eyes widen as a soft gasp left my soft lips, placing my right hand to my heart and turning my golden hues to Grimmjow. I could feel Aizen's cold jealous eyes burning down on me.

"That's impossible lord Aizen, it can't be done!"

Yells Luppi with a smug smirk on his face, he continues to rant and complain about how Orihime doesn't have that kind of power but I block his annoying voice from my ears and focused on Orihime and Grimmjow. I watch as Orihime makes her way over to Grimmjow's side and summons her special healing powers and piece by piece his arm was forming before my very eyes. My eyes shimmer with happiness to see he had his arm back. Seeing that he too was shock of her powers as he examines his new arm and turns around and ask her to heal one more thing, a scar on his back where his number 6 was, my eyes turn to Luppi as I saw a number 6 on him and got confused on that subject but right when Grimmjow's six appears a pulse of his energy fill the room as he flash steps to Luppi and shoves his arm through his stomach.

I let out a frighten cry as I cover my lips with both my hands and watch in horror on how cruel Grimmjow was to the others. He uses a cero to destroy the upper half of Luppi and laughs loudly as the lower half of Luppi falls to the ground. I turn my eyes to Aizen who smiles down at me as he seem to have done this on purpose for me to see the true side of Grimmjow's blood lust behavior.

"IT'S BACK, MY POWER IT'S BACK! NUMBER SIX IS NOW AGAIN I, GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK!"

After Orihime did what Aizen wanted to see he had Ulquiorra escort her down the hallway and into a bedroom where she is to remain until she is needed again. She was like me being locked away in Aizen's bed chambers and not being able to do anything. I too sat alone in the room waiting for Aizen to return to do what he usually does to me, taking in a deep breath I slowly release it unsure on what was going to happen to me but more so what was going to happen to the world of the living if Aizen is to defeat Ichigo.

Lifting myself off the small couch that sat at the far end of the room I made my way over to the door and began to mess with the handle in hope I can get it to unlock, growing inpatient as tears form in my eyes I could feel my spiritual power building up inside of me and the tingling sensation reaches my finger tips. I pull my hand from the door handle and examine my hand curious to why I felt my powers without a sword in hand. I push that power further up out of my core and focused on the wind element and to my amazement a wind gush bust out of my hand causing me to stumble over and land on my bottom. My eyes shot open as I scared myself silly and excited myself to realize I learn to work my powers without transferring them to a weapon.

Looking back to the door I quickly crawl over to it and remain on my knees as I close one eye and peek into the key hole to see the metal gadgets inside. Lifting my index finger to the key hole I summon a stern wind gust into the lock and I could hear the wind forcefully pushing gadgets around until the door finally unlocks. Opening the room I quietly close it behind me and made my way down a hallway and saw another hallway that Aizen had never taken me down before. Looking down the normal hallways I been down before to see if anyone was watching, it was clear and I bolted down the unknown hallway and tried to get myself out of here or more so to Grimmjow.

Coming to a stair case I hesitate to go down and be face to face with someone who does not like me and not have anything to protect myself, but I clinch my fists as I took off down the steps and came to a new level in Loc Nochas, I could barely feel Grimmjow's energy not too far from where I was as I use that to guide myself through this maze of a castle.

Quietly I creep around corners and slither myself against walls to keep out of sight, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I felt like my heart was going to go to my throat and I was to choke upon it. Peeking down a hallway I could see Grimmjow at the end as he was about to turn the corner. I held tightly to my dress as I turn around so my chest was press hard to the wall and spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Grimmjow!"

Luckily my voice echoes against the high walls and caught his attention, he stops right before he turns and looks down the hallway to me, slowly I creep out and I could see his sapphire eyes widen to see me. Looking down the hallway that he was about to turn down to see if he and I were alone. Rushing over to me, I could hear his foot steps becoming louder as they got closer to me.

"Suzuna, why are you out here? You can get hurt or worse killed."

He said as he kept his hands in his pockets gazing down at me with cold harsh eyes, his voice was cold and rude as it didn't seem like he was thrilled to see me.

"I…I wanted to see you Grimmjow, I miss you."

I said as I kept my eyes locked on his own but he turns to look away from me as he sneers showing his white canine teeth.

"I highly doubt that, being Aizen's woman I wouldn't be surprise that you forgot all about me!"

I lunge forward onto my tip toes and got into his face with angry yet sadden eyes.

"That's not true! I love you Grimmjow, Aizen may have his way with my body but my heart and soul belong to only you Grimmjow."

His eyes widen as he heard what I just said, turning to look down at me he growls angrily. Grabbing my shoulders and slamming me against the wall within a blink of an eye, letting out a painful gasp I look into his burning eyes with tears forming in mine scared too death that he was going to hurt me.

"You slept with him?!"

He barks out in rage.

"I was forced to sleep with him; do you seriously think I would be willing to sleep with a monster like him?"

I shut my eyes and turn to the side and cried hard as my cold tears stream down my face and drip onto my chest, clinching my fist tightly I growl in anger as I hated to cry and show weakness more so to those I care for. I always wanted to be strong and to never be that stereotypical girl who breaks down all the time.

"Grimmjow, you're hurting me. I had enough of being hurt by Aizen and Ulquiorra last thing I want is to get it from you!"

I could feel his right hand release my arm as the burning sensation of his grip still lingers, the sound of his fist breaking into the wall by my head causes me to jump and cry harder.

"GOD DAMNIT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT YOU! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Grimmjow screams loudly as I take my free hand and cover my face as my body becomes weak and I slide down the wall to the floor. Grimmjow lets out a upsetting gasp as his eyes widen with sadden, seeing me crying because of his actions towards me. Before I reach the ground Grimmjow catches me and pulls me into his embrace tightly. Taking a hold of his jacket I cling to it for life as I sob against his well built chest, his lips press softly on the top of my head as he strokes my long lavender locks. This was the first time in ten years I had a break down and shed my tears that were lying dormant inside of me waiting to all come crashing all around me sooner or later.

"I'm sorry kid; I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

He lifts me up off the ground and into his arms as he turns his head in both directions to make sure no one was watching and took off down the hallways, I rest my head against his collar bone still in shock and crying. We came to a hallway with several doors spread very far apart from one another, opening one of the doors in the middle we enter inside to a bedroom which was of decent size and average style furniture. Closing the door behind us he makes his way to the bed and lays me down gently.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed by my side he strokes my bangs out of my red stain eyes and smiles softly to me feeling bad that he wasn't there to keep me safe and being the one to make me cry. His beautiful sapphires eyes gaze into my own golden eyes as he slowly leans down and press his lip onto mine and kisses me deeply. It felt so amazing to kiss the one man I truly loved and always would, taking ahold of the collar on his chest jacket I yank him over to me as he follows my motion and lays himself gently onto my small frame not wanting to crush me, parting my lips I allow him access yearning for his sweet taste. His tongue creeps in joyfully as our tongue swirl together as though we haven't kissed in years, removing his clothes quickly I could feel my body on fire begging for his touch, for his love for his everything.

Once all his clothes were stripped off his magnificent body he made fast work of removing me from my dress revealing my curvy figure to his eyes, giving him full range of what ever he desires to do to my body. Breaking the kiss he stood up onto his knees and gazes down at my beauty, my long lavender locks scatter all over his bed as I cover my large ample chest feeling shy as my cheeks flush red. He smiles softly as he shook his head to me, leaning down he kisses me again while removing my arms from my chest.

"There is no need to hide yourself from me, you are beautiful."

I blush even more as I lean up into him and kiss him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck he positions himself between my legs and gently pushes himself inside of me thrusting his harden member within my tight womanhood. Moaning loudly through our kiss I grip onto his baby blue locks, my legs slither around his waist and hold him to my body.

His firm right hand glides down my flat smooth stomach to my inner thigh and hikes it up over his shoulder giving him more range to push himself deeper. Tossing my head back I rest my head on his soft pillow with my eyes close and moan even louder. His grin on his lips curl to ear from ear loving the way I react to our love making, lifting himself to his knees he takes my other leg and tosses it over his shoulder, leaning forward slightly until my knees were pressing against my shoulders, ramming his large member into me I quickly grab onto his forearms, digging my long nails into his skin whining in sheer pleasure.

"Oh, Grimmjow! More I want more!"

I cry out lost in the pleasure, hearing him chuckle to my words he picks up his speed as he lifts his hands off the bed and grabs the head board for support as he uses all his strength to thrust himself deep into me fast and hard, I arch my back off his bed as I began to moan incredibly loud as the tip of his head kept hitting my cervix causing me slight pain but the pleasure was so over whelming. My large perfect breast bounce slightly against my chin, I was on the verge of climax biting hard on my bottom lip I try so hard to hold it back so we could last longer but it was no use as my juices squirt all over his member and drip down my bottom.

My orgasm triggers his climax as he thrust his hips into my a few more times until his member hits hard to my cervix and releases his seed within, the slight feeling of his veins pulsating against my inner walls felt so good as he pants heavily with sweat dripping off his chin and chest.

He lets the head board go and collapses onto me, wrapping his mighty arms around my body and holds me tightly. I kiss his cheek and wrap my own arms around him and kept him close to me never wanting this moment to end, wishing this nightmare would turn into a pleasant dream that had a happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

I laid peacefully in his arms as all seems so perfect, my dreams were filled with joy and happiness and I felt so safe and warm but the bone chill howl of a hollow spills into my dreams as everything turns black. The image of the hollow devouring my parents kept repeating itself until Aizen came into view with a sinister grin on his face. I jerk myself out of slumber with a blood curtailing scream that causes Grimmjow to leap out of his own skin and cover my mouth quickly so no other Espadas could hear me within his room. Tears pour from my golden hues as I lean into his arm and sob quietly, he strokes my lavender locks as he places soft kisses to the top of my head; rocking us back and forth to calm me down. My eyes spring open as I almost forgot that Aizen had me locked in his room and when he finds out I'm missing, both Grimmjow and I will be in big trouble. Lifting my head up from his muscular chest I look up to the small window to see it was dusk. Yanking my naked self from his hold I leap off the bed and start throwing my clothes back on, the sound of him clearing his voice and moving to the edge of the bed rubbing the back of his baby blue hair. His eyes met with mine for a split second as I pant heavily with fear.

"What's wrong Kid? Why are you rushing?"

As I wrap the black waist band around myself and made the bow as close as I could to how Aizen did it so he would not assume anything, I lower my head in shame as I fought back my tears.

"I broke out of Aizen's room, if he finds out I'm gone…I…I could get hurt or worse you get killed. I would never forgive myself if I allow that to happen."

A soft growl seeps from his lips, lifting his naked body to his feet he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck several times not wanting to let me go. Turning myself slowly in his arms I rest my soft hands to his thick broad chest, raising myself to my tip toes I kiss him deeply. My eyes twitch with sadness trying to hold back my cold tears and to not have him worry for me. Pulling away I gaze into his beautiful sapphire eyes, stroking his cheek knowing he was upset but didn't wish to make me cry even more.

"Be safe kid, I promise we both will get out of this alive."

I nod my head to his words as I kiss him once last time before removing myself from his hold and made my way out of his room and snuck myself through the endless maze of the castle until I manage to find my way back to Aizen's room with no one spotting me, I creep the door open slowly as I kept looking behind me; entering the room with my back side first as I was in the clear. Slowly I close the door in front of me, taking in a deep breath and releasing in with joy that I didn't have to be punished.

"Where have you been?!"

That voice brought chills to my bones as my eyes widen, a loud gasp left my lips as I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach, I shut my eyes and tremble terrified to turn around and face Aizen but I had to do so. Taking a few steps around I open my eyes and stare at him as he lays naked under his bed sheets, his arms resting behind his head and a upsetting facial expression that could kill. Swallowing my nerves I tried so hard to hide the fact I was trembling like a lose dead leaf that hung onto the tree branches for life.

"Well?!"

He spoke again growing inpatient from the tone in his cold harsh voice. I rub the fabric of my kimono between my thumb and index finger trying to find the right words to use so It wouldn't seem like I was being sneaky.

"I went to explore Loc Nochas, since I am to be your wife soon I wanted to know my way around. I'm sorry if I worried you."

His eyes narrow to my words as though he had more questions to ask me, I bit my bottom lip worried too death that he didn't believe me at all.

"Tell me how did you get out? I am quite positive I locked you in."

My eyes widen as I turn my gaze to the door still fiddling with the dress fabric, I didn't know how to answer his question not wanting him to know too much about me.

"I…I used my powers to open the door."

"Powers?"

He asked in a puzzle tone of voice, I quickly turn my gaze to him as lose strands of my hair sway with the motion of my head. I too was confused; I could have sworn he knew of my powers since he spied on me from Ulquiorra's point of view. My eyes widen instantly as it hit me hard, he only saw what Ulquiorra saw of me which means he never had the chance to see my training in the Urahara shop training grounds but Ulquiorra witness first hand of my power when I attack him the night he brought me here, did he not show Aizen that nights events? But why wouldn't he though?

"Suzuna are you going to answer me or not?!"

He asked as his voice grew louder and more furious. I jump slightly in my skin as I part my full rosy lips and tried to explain my powers.

"I have what's called legendary spiritual elemental weapons."

The moment I said those words his eyes about pop out of his head and a sinister grin soon appears afterwards, chuckling softly he seems amused that I obtain such a rare ability.

"I knew there was something special about you Suzuna, but I never imagine you wielding that ancient ability only one man was able to successfully use that without destroying himself in the processing of his battles, let's do hope you don't end up doing that my love."

He softens his gaze as he looks towards me then to the door and smirks to himself as though a sick twisted thought came to mind.

"So let me guess you used the wind element to work the lock?"

"Ye…Yes I did my lord."

A faint chuckle seeps from his lips as he closes his eyes, I kept my head low but I was still able to see him barely with my bangs in the way. I watch as he pulls the covers off of his well built body and makes his way over to me, I blush deeply to the sight of his large manhood. When he was only a few steps from me he reaches out and grabs me roughly by my hair and pulls me into him, pressing his nose against my neck and took in a deep breath he lets out a loud growl as he throws me to the ground roughly.

"You lied! Did you honestly believe that you could fool me with your false statement? I know damn well you went to go see Grimmjow. Now you will be punished greatly for betraying me."

My eyes widen as I let out a ear breaking scream as he reaches down to yank me back onto my feet and slams the front end of me against his wall, I dig my nails into the white walls scared out of my mind as I try to fight him off but his hold on my hair just grew tighter. Hiking my dress up and ripping my panties off he strokes his manhood until he was fully erect, I cry out more feeling the tip of his manhood at my bottom entrance. I shook my head not wanting him to enter into that hole since I was still a virgin there, I yelp in pain as he manages to shove his entire length inside with no lube. The dryness caused the pain to increase as he forcefully pulls out but the tip of his member was still in and shoves it back in just as hard. I press my forehead to the wall and cried hard feeling the blood drip between my bottom cheeks and down my inner thighs, this pain was unbelievable and couldn't bare another second of it but he kept on using his free hand as leverage against my waist. His hand trails from my waist to my inner thigh hiking my leg up and presses it to the wall giving him more room to deepen his member into my bottom. I place the back part of my hand into my mouth and bit down hard on the excess skin and tried so hard to hold back my tears wishing it would end already.

Leaning forward onto my right shoulder, he bites and licks up and down my neck and shoulder blade, I continue to sob quietly to myself as the pain never subsided not one ounce of it. I let out a relief sigh as his member roughly pulls out of my bottom, I could feel the painful pulsating feeling throbbing in my bottom still, the hot burning sensation as though someone place sand paper against my bottom entrance. Releasing my hand from my lips I gaze down at my hand to see that I have broke through my skin and caused myself to bleed. Letting out another cry I felt his member thrust into my womanhood and pounds me with great force making my breast press hard against the wall. I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to fight back the pleasurable moans but I was still in slight pain from being with Grimmjow earlier today, he snuggles his face in between my neck and shoulder, moaning softly into my ear and making my skin moist. He lets out a few loud moans while his thrusting increased and the feeling of hot semen coats my inner walls, opening my eyes wide I let out a shriek and struggle to get him off of me. Knowing he was doing this on purpose trying to get me pregnant so Grimmjow would never want to be with me if I was to bare Aizen's child and not his. Removing himself completely from my body he walks around the room blowing out the candles that light up the room and crawls back into bed and goes to sleep leaving me against the wall in pain, I sob softly under my breath as I turn my back to the wall and slowly lower myself to the ground. It hurt so much to sit down as my bottom felt swollen and the throbbing continues, lowering myself to lay down on my side as I curl my knees to my chest and remain there as I force myself to fall asleep still with tears stained in my pale cheeks.

Several hours had past as the gently touch of someone's finger tips gliding against my arm woke me up from my slumber. Letting out a groan I cover the side of my face with my arm to try and go back to sleep but I was force to wake up to the feeling of someone picking me up and caring me to the bed, I crack open an eye to see that it was Aizen I wiggle and groan in his arms trying to get him to let me go but Aizen held on tightly to my weak and exhausted body. Lowering me down onto the soft warm sheets, pulling the covers over my body the feeling of his hand runs across my forehead brushing my bangs away from my eyes and kisses my forehead. I could hear his foot steps making their way to the other side of the bed and climbs back into bed, moving closer to me I could feel his arms cling to my small waist and pulls me into his arms, I did not wish to "cuddle" with him but I could not bare another punishment from him so I did what he wished and turned myself over and rest myself onto his chest. His skin smells so sweet and was so soft to the touch and his heart beat felt warm and kind, closing my eyes I drift back into slumber with his left arm around me holding me tightly.

The morning rays twinkle into the room making diamond shape reflection against the white walls, the warmth of the sun drifts into the cold room and kissing my frozen cheeks gently. Opening my eyes, I groan slightly as I rub my left eye with the palm of my hand seeing as though Aizen was still fast asleep. Sitting up slowly I stretch my arms over my head and gave out a low yawn, the feeling of finger tips rubbing my lower back caused me to twitch and turn my head around quickly to see that he was finally up. He smiles up at me as I force myself to smile back down at him, lifting himself to sit up with his elbows he rubs the side of his brunette hair adjusting his soft locks of hair before leaning over to me and kissing me deeply on the lips. Climbing out of bed and placing a white robe around his frame, holding another one in his hand he walks over to the edge of the bed and looks down at me. Cocking my head slightly to the side wondering why he wants me in a robe when I was already still dressed but I did was he wants and scoot myself to the edge of the bed and stood up in front of him. Placing his free hand to my shoulder he turns me around and undoes my kimono until I was only in my bra, making quick work of the bra and allowing it to fall to the bed side he wraps the robe around my body. The cotton feeling against my flesh, he took ahold of my hand as he escorts me out of the room and down a hall way I never notice since I have been here. Opening a large marble door a few candles light up on their own as though they were motion censors and a giant rain forest shower stood in the middle of the small room, my eyes light up with joy and happiness as I was finally able to take a shower of some sort I was so overwhelm with joy that I honestly didn't care if I was force to shower with Aizen. Reaching the shower, he releases me from his hold and works the handles to get the shower to start, the air around the shower heats up and becomes moist and sprinkles lightly against my cheeks. Removing my robe I didn't hesitate to step over the small ledge and allow the perfect warm water to fall down on me and soak my skin and hair. I close my eyes as a smile forms on my full lips, my hands travel up and down my body rubbing off dirt and oil and just loving the feel of a shower since it's been so long since I had one.

Aizen wraps his right arm around my waist pressing his well built chest to my back; his left hand slowly brushes my soak lavender locks off my left shoulder and kisses down my wet neck which brought goose bumps to the surface of my skin. Tilting my head to the side I allow him to do what he wanted as this moment was to be perfect, the only enjoyment I got to experience since I have been here including the day I was able to share with Grimmjow. Lifting my arms up I wrap them around his neck as his firm hands glide up and down my flat stomach, the feeling of his lips against my jaw line felt like butterflies fluttering their weak fragile wings against my tender skin. Turning my head in his direction I press my lips against his own, not truly wanting to kiss him but to satisfy him and not be punish for fight him back or disobeying him. My bottom was still sore but the warm water eased up the pain some what. His hands cup my breast, fondling them until my nipples grew hard moaning in my throat as his tongue slips into my mouth kissing me passionately. My heart starts to pound under my large ample breast, scared of my emotions. I kept telling myself I was not falling for Aizen but every time he touches me in a kind loving manner I can't help but melt to his touch. Why did I care so much to respect and obey this man? Did I only fear for my life and Grimmjow's or was it because I want him to treat and love me the way Grimmjow may not be able to since he is an Espada born to only fight and kill and may not be able to bare children like Aizen could. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Aizen's erection was brushing against my bottom.

I open my eyes an gasp softly pulling my bottom away from his member, a soft chuckle leaves his lips as he turns me to face him and kisses me deeply with his thumb and index finger on my chin. His free arm wraps around my lower back and slowly he takes us to the ground and climbs on top of me, my long lavender locks spread out all around me and some strands stuck to my wet skin. He gazes down at me as he positions himself to enter inside of me but he hesitate, my cheeks flushed red scared of being intimate with him but yet turned on by him as well. I turn my head to the side as I cling to my breast hiding myself from his sinful eyes but a little voice kept telling me to look up at him, whining to myself I turn to look at him as he seems to wait so patiently as though he was waiting for my permission to have sex with me. I blush even more as I never expected him to do such a thing, nodding my head abit I knew I was going to regret this but I just want it to be done and over with. Lowering himself down against my chest he inserts himself into me and kisses my lips, pushing himself gently and slowly into my womanhood.

Moaning through our kiss as our tongues met and swirl against one another, his hips grinding onto my own in such a loving way that didn't bring any pain to me only pleasure. My legs wrap around his waist, holding him close while my arms around his neck running my finger tips through his wet messy locks of hair. His hands were so kind and graceful towards my flesh touching me with respect, breaking the kiss he kisses up and down my neck as I did the same to his neck, nipping and biting playfully onto his skin. It seems as though my mind and heart were now at an all out war with one another, my mind knows not to be this way with Aizen to be faithful to Grimmjow and fight Aizen tooth and nail to break free from him but my heart keeps telling me to be intimate with Aizen and to obey and respect him not only to protect my own ass from being killed or punished but to see the kind of man I see in Aizen that I see in Grimmjow. Was it even possible to love two men at one time? Can a heart do such a thing? What a cruel organ the heart truly is. All I knew at this very moment was that I was in complete bliss and felt like today was going to be a wonderful day if I was to do what I was told.

His right hand grips firmly to my bottom, hiking my leg up abit to deepen himself inside me only enough to make me moan more as it did work. Barring my face into his neck I moan louder, wrapping his arms around my lower back he hikes me up into his lap and his warm embrace and holds me tightly to him, thrusting his large member into me until I hit my Climax. Tossing my head back I let out one last moan.

"Oh Aizen."

I cried out as I cling myself around his neck and rest the side of my head on his broad shoulder, finishing up he too hit his climax and allows his load to fill me up. His arms kept their hold on me as he kisses my slender shoulder. Lifting my head up I blush down at him as he did the same to me, was he really falling in love with me or was this still all an act? Bringing ourselves to our feet he took a small wash cloth and soap and glides the soapy cloth all over my flesh getting me all clean and smelling fresh. Turning to face him I took the cloth from his hold and return the favor, I blush softly as I run the cloth up and down his amazing abs and Pecs. Once I was finish he grabs some scented liquid and pours it onto my head as his free hand covers my eyes, he runs his fingers through my hair to make what I was to believe was what they use for Shampoo. Spinning me around I let out a small giggle as he was washing my long locks of hair, stroking his fingers through my now clean hair to rinse it all out I turn to face him and pour some into his hair, standing on my tip toes I scrub my nails against his scalp gently and rinse it all out, he chuckles to my attempt to help and kisses my lips softly.

Breaking free from my hold he walks over to shut off the shower and wraps his robe around him then mine around my body.


	11. Chapter 11

I wrap my thick white cotton robe around my tiny womanly frame as I could feel the water droplets gliding down my body that wasn't being touched by the robe causing me to shiver with chills, my long lavender locks were soak and very heavy against my head. Pulling my locks over my left shoulder I twist in a counter clock wise motion with both my hands around my locks and drained all the water from it. It took some time to get my hair remotely dry as Aizen wraps his right hand around my waist and escorts me back to the bedroom where we may get dressed and continue on with the day.

I kept wondering what Aizen had in store for me and why I was even here in the first place. I had nothing special nor was I special in anyway that would be useful towards Aizen and his plans for taking over both the world of the living and the soul society. Once we reach the bed chambers, he closes and locks the door behind us before making his way over to me and slowly peels the robe from my flesh. I cover my naked self from his hazel eyes which I didn't understand why I did when he forced his eyes and body on me countless times. Looking to the side away from him I could hear him digging into the drawers and closet for clothes for me to wear. When all went quiet I turn my gaze to see that he was only a few feet away from me, I did the usual routine when it comes to getting dressed and allowed him to dress me like I was a five year old child.

But I did what I was told and bite down hard on my tongue knowing that my attitude and my mouth would get me into trouble. Revealing a breath taking Lolita dress that was a pearl white color with a red waist bow and red lace design on the boarders of the dress and a thin lace draping over the skirt, I was at a lost for words as this dress was so unique and beautiful. I nibble on my lush red bottom lip as I hesitated to step into the dress for a split moment but I couldn't resist such a dress. Tying the bow tightly as the ends of the red satin bow drags behind me on the floor. Pulling white stalking on my thin toned legs and a white top hat on my head that also had red lace on it as well.

Aizen stood over me as he extends his left hand to me, I gaze at his hand then to his eyes as I took a hold of his hand and quietly follow him out of the room and down several new hallways that I never been down before. I tried so hard to remember them all but just gave myself a painful headache. Taking ahold of a door he pushes it open to reveal a dark room with a large white meeting table in the middle of the room, gently he pulls me inside as I kept close since I was having a hard time seeing two feet in front of me. Passing the meeting table he places me on a small platform that was four feet or so off the ground with red, black, and white goose feather pillows with lace curtains draping around the corners of the platform top as a luxury rest area in the Egyptian times.

"Stay here until I say so, Understood?"

Spoke Aizen in a stern voice as he quickly turns his back on me and makes his way out of the room leaving me alone in the dark. I whimper softly to myself as I knew this was going to lead to something I was not going to enjoy doing. Lowering my head I fiddle with the fabric of the dress and mumble softly to myself.

"Damnit, why did I have to let myself get into this sticky situation? If only I never lost my parents to those hollows and never met Grimmjow and Ichigo I would have had a normal childhood…"

My eyes sprung open as they about filled with cold salty tears from what I was saying. Shaking my head from side to side I rid those negative thoughts from my mind.

"What am I saying? I love Grimmjow and I adore Ichigo as though he was my brother. I can't believe I said such horrible things, if it wasn't for them both I wouldn't be alive and be so strong with my powers. They taught me so much in life that I couldn't bare to live without them in my life."

The sound of the doors opening back up caused me to shut up quickly as I watch all the Espadas enter into the room and took a seat around the meeting table. Laughing and speaking of someone breaking into Waco Mundo, my heart begins to pound in my chest as the first thought that came to mind was Ichigo and the others. Aizen, Gin, and Tousin enter after the Espadas and took their seats.

"We have introducers."

Spoke Aizen.

"But before we discuss it, let's have some tea first."

Gin gathers the cups and the tea pot and passes it around to everyone until everyone had a cup of tea. Once Gin steps away from the table Aizen began to speak about the introducers.

"I need everyone to pay attention, Tousin turn on the projector."

Asked Aizen.

"Yes Lord Aizen."

Replied Tousin.

Pulling down the lever, an opening in the middle of the table opens and a light appears revealing Ichigo, Chad and Uyruu running through the Waco Mundo desert to get to the castle. My eyes widen and I about fell off the platform trying to get a better view but I manage to pull myself back and rest against the pillows mumbling more to myself growing inpatient on why I was even sitting here in silence.

"Three introducers have entered into our realm, Chad Sado, Uyruu Ishida, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Once Ichigo's name slips from Aizen's lips I could see the look on Grimmjow's face as he clinches his fist, looking away I took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly disappointed that Grimmjow was so obsessed with trying to beat Ichigo. The projector shuts off and a light beams down over me, quickly I squint my eyes and shield my eyes with my forearms as I let out a soft whine from the pain. Everyone's eyes were now on me, lowering my arms from my face and adjusting my golden hues to the light I blush deeply from all the eyes on me.

"To take the tension off on everyone, I asked for dear Suzuna to sing our song to you all. Please Suzuna will you sing for us?"

I watch as Aizen leans forward in his chair resting his elbows on the table and his chin on the back parts of his hands, the stern evil look in his hazel eyes gave it all away he wanted me to sing the sanctuary lullaby my mother used to sing to me, my eyes turn to Grimmjow as his sapphire hues were locked on me with such rage as though he believe Aizen's words about the song being Aizen and I's song which was not true. A faint tune came to ear as it was the same beat to the music box I once had in my bedroom as a little girl. My eyes widen as a faint gasp left my lips, how did Aizen even know about the music box? I was worried to know what else of me Aizen knew that he kept to himself.

Closing my eyes I growl under my breath and clinch my fist with the ends of my dress in my grasp, parting my lips I force myself to sing the lullaby in a beautiful tone of voice like how my mother used to.

"In you and I there's a new land  
>Angel's in flight<br>my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
>where fears and lies melt away<br>Music inside.

What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep  
>All I fear means nothing<p>

in you and I there's a new land  
>Angels in flight<p>

My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
>where fears and lies melt away<br>Music inside

What's left of me what's left of me."

Resting my hands onto my chest I could feel my heart pounding under my breast, I struggle to keep in tune and to not slip up on the song and embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"My heart's a battleground.

You show me how to see  
>that nothing is whole and nothing is broken<p>

My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
>Where fears and lies melt away<br>Music inside  
>In you and I there's a new land<br>Angel's in flight.

What's left of me what's left of me now

my fears and lies  
>melt away."<p>

Dragging the last word out until I had no oxygen left in my lungs, I open my eyes as some of the Espadas including Aizen clap for my performance but Grimmjow slams his fist hard onto the table causing his cup of tea to spill over and lifts himself from his seat and storms towards the door.

"This is bullshit!"

His mumbles loudly enough for Aizen to hear as his hazel eyes scan Grimmjow's movement and spoke in a stern tone of voice.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Grimmjow stops at the door right next to Gin as he glares over his shoulder, his canines baring and shining in the dim light in the room.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going to go? I'm going after the introducers!"

Barked back Grimmjow which everyone in the room including Aizen and myself knew was a lie, he was leaving due to my singing and that it upset him.

"Lord Aizen gave you no such orders Grimmjow! Now return to your seat!"

Demanded Tousin.

Grimmjow's eyes widen as his voice increased with a sharp attitude.

"I'm going to crush them for your precious Lord Aizen!"

Snapped Grimmjow, I covered my mouth as a faint gasp left my lips knowing that sentence would surly piss off Aizen and give Grimmjow in trouble.

"Grimmjow."

Spoke Aizen calmly, I clinch my fist tightly worried and upset that Aizen may hurt Grimmjow but I was powerless to do anything more so with all the members of his Espadas in the room to protect him.

"Yes"

Replies Grimmjow as he does a quarter turn to look in Aizen's direction.

"I appreciate your intension but I am not finished speaking yet, can you return to your seat?"

Spoke Aizen yet again so calmly, I was worried on why Aizen was so gently and yet so stern at the same time. I watch quietly as Grimmjow just stood there with a sneer on his face as though he refuses to return back to his seat.

"Well? I didn't hear your answer Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

Aizen gazes over his right shoulder with a smug smirk on his face as he increases his reiatsu to over power Grimmjow's body and cause him to fall to his hands and knees. Without thinking I quickly get off the platform and rush over to Grimmjow's side after Aizen had released him from his overwhelming reiatsu and took Grimmjow into my arms and pressed the side of Grimmjow's head to my large breast to comfort him. I could feel him sweating and panting heavily as I was almost brought to tears but my anger over powered that emotion and I wanted to hurt Aizen so badly.

"Good I'm glad you understand!"

Aizen stood up from his chair as he spoke to the rest of the Espada.

"Remember there are three enemies out there, do not underestimate them but there is no need to make a commotion either. Everyone return to your rooms and act as if everything were normal. Don't be insolent or inpatient. Just sit back and relax and let the enemies come to us and do not be afraid. Regardless of the situation, as long as you stay with me we are invisible."

I rest my soft left hand against Grimmjow's right cheek holding him close to my body as my heart pounds hard in my chest I wouldn't be surprised if that was all he was able to hear when Aizen spoke. I tremble against Grimmjow's flesh feeling scared and angry at the same time, now that my friends were here what were going to happen? And whose life will be sacrificed to save Orihime and myself?

Aizen glares over to me as he storms over to where Grimmjow and I sat and reaches down to grab ahold of my forearm but before he could Grimmjow slaps his hand away from me.

"Don't you dare touch her in such a manner Aizen!"

Yells Grimmjow through his heavy pants, Aizen narrows his eyes to Grimmjow as he swiftly swings his back hand against the back of Grimmjow's head knocking him out of my hold and using that same hand grabs me by my wrist and forces me up onto my feet. I glare hatefully at him as I cough up a spit ball and shot it right into his face and sent a rough slap to his face. I could hear several chairs at the meeting table scooting back against the marble floor to back up Lord Aizen but he did nothing to my action just simply waves his free hand to the table to calm the Espadas. Tousin and Gin were standing by Grimmjow holding him down as Aizen's hold tightens as he drags me out of the meeting room without another word.

"Let me go you bastard! Grimmjow! Get this creep off of me!"

I cry out to Grimmjow in hopes he could help in some way but both Gin and Tousin were far stronger then Grimmjow.

I kicked and scream the whole way back into Aizen's bed chambers, closing the door behind us I forcefully yank my wrist from his hold and sent a ruthless slap to the side of his face I was so angry that he would do such a thing to Grimmjow in front of me. I watch as his head turns slightly to the side from the impact of the slap, turning back to face me I stood my ground and refuse to let him be little me anymore and allow him to hurt me in such ways but he did no such thing. Extending his right hand to my soft porcelain cheek he leans into me, his lips barely touching mine as his hazel eyes gaze into my own golden hues my cheeks flushed red as I felt weird that he wasn't punishing me for making a fool out of him in front of the other Espadas.

"I love you Suzuna."

My eyes widen as a loud gasp left my lips, I swiftly pull myself from his hold and took a step back from him shaking my head to his words. I knew he was lying and was pulling all his cards out to try and woo me into falling for him and leaving Grimmjow to be with him. I watch as he slowly makes his way over to me, grabbing ahold of my shoulders and pulls me into his embrace. His lips press softly against my own as I shut my eyes tightly and whimper in my throat not wanting to allow him to get the best of me.

Shaking my head to the side I break the kiss as I place my hands to his chest and push him away from me.

"You're lying!"

I yelled at him as I storm off to the other side of the room to keep a descent distance between the two of us. Crossing my arms over my large chest I watch his every move as he kept his facial expression calm. It truly did scare me when he was more calm then angry. Closing his eyes he lets out a faint chuckle before parting his lips and speaks in his regular deep tone of voice.

"It's true Suzuna; I'm in love with you. You have a passionate spark inside you that I seem to be attracted to."

I blush abit feeling abit honored but I still kept my guard up knowing he had something up his sleeve just couldn't put my finger on it just yet. Opening his eyes, he softens them along with his smile. Walking over to me I back myself up until my back hits the wall behind me, I had no where to go from here. Turning my head to the side I shut my eyes tightly and waited for him to do what he desired of me. I could feel his presents in front of me as I began to tremble, his gently hand brushes through my lavender locks as his warm lips press against my forehead. Opening my eyes quickly I look up to him as he parts away and makes his way out of the bedroom.

Holding the door open he smiles kindly to me but before he left his eyes travel down to the lock and stares at it for a brief moment before pointing his index finger and said a few words and a bright yellow light beams out and hits the lock causing it to melt together. Placing his hand back to his side he looks up at me with a smug smirk on his face.

"Just in case you get any ideas to breaking out to see Grimmjow again, you're mine. Remember that!"

And with that said he slams the door shut causing painting on the same wall to rattle against the white walls. Clinching my fist tightly to my sides I beat my right fist against the wall behind me and cursed loudly. Rushing over to the door I lower myself to my knees and examine the key hole in hopes I could use one of my elements to fix it somehow so I could escape but the entire lock was sealed shut with melted metal. I toss my head back and whine, turning myself around I press my back against the door and sat there like a lifeless doll, my legs spread out and my arms resting in my lap. Gazing around the room slowly I turn my golden hues to the window above the bed that had three metal bars on it.

I pondered for a few seconds wondering how far I could push my ability, standing up I rush over to the side of the bed taking the small white bone like night stand as I drag it away from the wall. Taking in a deep breath I place my right hand palm facing down to the floor and concentrated on the wind element forming a steady tornado around my ankles to slowly drift me up to the window. Sweat beads form on my brow as it was a lot harder then I expected it to be, finally reaching the window I pant heavily trying to maintain the tornado, reaching out with my left hand to grab the bars none of them would budge from the holes. I pull my hand back and stared at the palm of my hand.

"I wonder."

I spoke to myself as I bit hard on my bottom lip and tried to split my reiatsu into two and use my free hand to use another element, aiming my left hand to the ends of the bars I summon the fire element, shutting my left eye I struggle to keep both elements at bay as I watch the bottom of the bars turn to a chili pepper red, replacing the fire element with water I manage to make the metal bars weak and brittle. Finally I use the wind element and using stronger force I manage to break the bars at the bottom. My eyes light up with excitement as I take ahold of the middle bar and wiggled it for a good few minutes until it came undone at the top and left me enough space to squeeze through. Lifting myself up higher I force my head and shoulders through the opening and released the window element so I could use both my hands to get out, once I was half way out the window I gasp loudly on how high I was as my legs wiggle inside the room and doing that out of fright I lost my balance and tumbled out of the window head first screaming loudly. Placing my hands in front of me quickly I summon the wind element and was able to soft my fall just abit. Sand exploded all around me when I crashed; lying there groaning in pain I lift my head up and spit out sand.

"Ugh! Fuck!"

I cursed to myself as I got to my feet and quickly took off; staying close to the side of the castle unsure on what kind of creatures lurked outside the castle walls.


	12. Chapter 12

As I kept on running against the outer walls of the castle, I was amazed on how enormous the castle was. Running through the thick white sand caused my thighs to burn as I start to pant heavily growing tired very fast. I was beginning to grow anxious and frustrated at the same time worried I wasn't going to find myself an opening back into the castle soon, or else Aizen would find out I was missing from his room once again to see Grimmjow. I finally manage to get to the corner of the castle which took me close to ten minutes of running to do, looking around the corner I curse loudly as I was not even able to see the other end of the wall.

"Damn it, how big does this castle have to be? I'm not going to get anywhere if I continue on like this."

Leaning into the wall I press my forearm against the wall and rest my forehead onto my forearm and sigh loudly trying to figure out what my next plan would be to get to Grimmjow or if I should just return back to Aizen's room until I was able to assemble a better plan. The sound of sand rustling caught my attention as the ground begins to shake beneath my feet, my golden hues widen as I was nervous to turn around and see what was behind me. Biting on my trembling bottom lip I force myself to turn around to see a giant sand hollow before me, it must have been three times taller then the castle itself. My mouth was ajar as I was completely at a lose for words.

The sand hollow had a male facial look to it, a crown on top of his head and a beard upon its mouth. Arms that drop down his sides and his mighty fist rest against the surface of the sand. I watch as it parts its large lips and spoke in a deep voice that rattles my bones from within.

"I am Runuganga, the guardian of the white sands, and you my dear are an intruder and I shall not let you live let alone continue to wonder my sands you filthy human."

I felt so scared as I never had to fight a hollow alone before, I doubt I was even remotely close to being strong enough to make a dent into this monster. Sucking up my fear and replacing it with courage I narrow my eyes as I place my hands in front of me and summoned my water element, which had to do some form of damage since he was made up of sand and water molds sand still, so maybe if I try hard enough I could get him stuck and if he tries to move he will fall apart.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on my reiatsu inside of me as I pull it out from my inner core, my eyes shot open as I yell out.

"Water canon!"

An enormous swirling tunnel of what seem to be thousands of gallons of water shooting out of my own hands with tremendous speed and soaks the hollows right arm. Falling to my knees as I had to pull back since I was almost out of my own reiatsu, panting greatly I watch as the hollow tries to lift his right oversized arm at me but it tore apart at elbow length. My eyes widen in disbelief that my idea worked.

"Damn you, you filthy human! I shall eat you slowly and enjoy your screams as I crush your body like a bug!"

I gasp loudly as this was my only chance to get away, getting onto my feet I turn the corner and made a run for it. I forced myself to ignore the pain of my legs burning, my long lavender locks swaying from side to side against my back as I prayed that I would find a way back inside the castle. The sound of sand caught my ears again as I knew I wasn't going to be able to win let alone put up a decent fight since I was using the last bit of my strength to run. I was stupid enough to try and look over my shoulder to see how close the hollow was but before I even could the sand behind me lifts up and crashes hard against my small body like I was just hit by a truck. Crying out loudly I land hard back onto the ground and roll a few times until I manage to get on my hands and knees, coughing up sand from my lungs.

"Shit, I'm going to die out here and no one even knows I'm out here. I'm such an idiot! Why did I leave the room?"

I kept my head down as I could see the sand around me darken from the giant hollow hovering over me. I shut my eyes tightly, knowing I was done for I had no reiatsu left inside me to protect myself. The sound of a cero piercing my ears made me leap out of my own flesh and the sound of the hollow yelling in pain, the ground shakes as the thousand pounds of sand crumble down. Opening my eyes I look up expecting to see Grimmjow but it was not him, it was Starrk that was hovering over me this whole time. He quickly turns around as he extends his hand down and pulls me onto my feet.

"Why on earth are you out here Suzuna? You know it's dangerous out here for someone like yourself. Come on lets get you back into Aizen's room, which makes me wonder. How did you get out?"

He spoke as I was barely able to stand up straight, still holding onto his hand for support. I turn my head to the side as I wasn't sure if I could trust him in telling him how I escape worried he would tell Aizen and I will have no way to get to Grimmjow again. Closing my eyes I pull my hand from his hold and struggle to walk next to the castle walls determined to get to Grimmjow.

"Uhhh, Hey Suzuna where do you think you are going?"

Asked Starrk.

"I want to be with Grimmjow and I won't let you or even Aizen stop me from being with the man I love."

I replied back.

"I see, so you are Grimmjow's girl then. Even so it's not safe for you to see him, if Aizen finds out you both are toasted."

I turn to look over my left shoulder as I watch Starrk slowly walk behind me to keep on eye out for me but I didn't care for his words I was going to be with Grimmjow even if it kills me.

"I don't care! If I die then at least I will be in the arms of the man who truly does love me."

"Hm? Truly loves you? What's that suppose to mean?"

Asked Starrk.

I growl under my breath as I didn't have the energy nor the patients to answer all of his questions. I press my forearm to the wall for support as I refuse to give up.

"It's none of your concern Starrk, so you can either help me get to Grimmjow or you can try taking me back to Aizen but I'll fight you tooth and nail. It's your choice."

I challenged him.

"How did you get out of Aizen's room? Hmm let me guess, since you are out here I take it you broke through the window."

I narrow my eyes as he was quick on his feet and was able to figure out how I escape but I wasn't going to go back even if Starrk threw me over his shoulder.

"I'm not going back Starrk, I…I just can't bear to be around Aizen any longer."

I clinch my fist tightly by my side as the thought of Aizen claiming that he loves me and placing his filthy hands upon my body sickens me to no end. I continue on walking as I didn't even know where to go to find a door to get back inside, the feeling of Starrk's hand upon my shoulder causes me to stop in my tracks and swiftly turn around taking ahold of his hand and removing it from myself, narrowing my golden hues at him.

"Don't touch me!"

Starrk pulls back as he tosses his hands by the sides of his head with a startled expression on his lazy looking face.

"Calm down…I'm just trying to assist you here."

Cocking a brow I place my hands onto my hips and lean forward into him as I kept my eyes locked on his own.

"Is that so or are you trying to gain my trust to take me back to Aizen?"

Starrk pulls his right hand to the back of his wavy brunette locks as he takes his gaze off me and looks into the distance trying to think of the right words to speak I suppose or was trying to delay me from seeing Grimmjow. Taking in a deep breath I stomp my left foot down and turn around quickly and storm off not having the time or patients to wait for Starrk to give me an answer.

"Uhh, Hey wait! You can't be out here alone Suzuna, you'll be killed. Let me take you to Grimmjow."

Tossing my head back as my locks of hair brush off my slender shoulders, an aggravated groan seeps from my full lips as I turn my angry eyes over to him.

"And why would you want to help me? I'm a human, why would you care what happens to me?"

"Uh..That's a good question."

He spoke in a puzzled voice as he scratches the side of his face with his index finger unsure himself on why he wanted to help me out. Rolling my eyes I sigh softly as I was through with arguing with him and was going to allow him to help out.

"Fine….Take me to Grimmjow…"

Removing his hand from his face he extends it out to me as I slowly rest my small hand into his own, tugging me gently into his chest he swiftly hikes me up into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck I grip tightly onto him as he flash steps around the castle until we came to a large balcony, landing there he lowers me to my feet.

"Stay here and let me check if the close is clear."

Adjusting my kimono slightly I kept back out of sight just in case someone was in the room, I watch as Starrk pulls back the dark blue curtains from the opening of the balcony and pops his head in, after a few moments he pulls back closing the curtains back and motions me to come over. Tip toeing over to him I lean against the left side of him and peak inside the small crack to see Starrk's other half Espada girl in the room. A very faint groan seeps from his lips as he pulls back placing his left hand behind his head and ruffles his wavy shoulder length locks.

"Why can't we go in? Isn't she with you?"

I asked puzzled.

"She is but she is abit hard headed and a loud mouth she might not agree with me doing this for you."

I groan softly as I hunch over slightly, turning to look over to him with an annoyed look on my face.

"Then how do you plan on getting me inside then?"

I spoke abit loudly as it seem to catch the attention of Lilynette who tosses the curtains aside as she stands before us with her legs spread apart and her arms outwards to her side remaining in a dramatic pose as her eye catches me.

"Why is she out of Aizen's room Starrk?!"

Demanded Lilynette. I swallow hard worried she would rat me out to Aizen, Starrk quickly walks over to her as he lowers himself to her level and speaks to her trying to reason with her.

"I'm helping her out…Mind giving me a hand?"

Lilynette places her small hands to her hips and leans forward into Starrk's face as she narrows her large child like eye.

"And why should I risk my ass for this human girl?"

"Hey hey, calm down with the human remark. She wants to see Grimmjow and I offered to take her to him. So I'll ask again will you help me keep an eye out for Aizen and the others?."

Lilynette rolls her eye as she lets out a very loud over dramatic groan as she tried to act like she was against the idea but deep down truly did want to help out.

"Alright I'll help."

Her attention turns towards me as her eye remained serious.

"Do you really love Grimmjow or are you falling for Aizen?"

Resting my hands to my heart I lower my head and smile softly as I knew where I belonged and who I loved.

"I have been in love with Grimmjow since I was six years old when he saved my life from hollows and I never stopped loving him. Aizen is nothing more then scum."

Her eye lights up as she was thrilled to know I wanted nothing to do with Aizen, it seems as though most of the Espada were secretly against him but were too scared to stand up to him or simply not strong enough to challenge him. Lilynette takes off to the main door and cracks it open slowly as she looks left then right and motions us to come over as she keeps her eye peeled on anyone coming by. Starrk takes me by the hand as we quickly rush through their room and to the steps out of our way and Starrk and I slip out of the room and down the hallway. I kept turning my head to look over my left shoulder to see if anyone was behind us, when I was about to turn around Starrk yanks me roughly into a decent size space in the wall and leans against it to block me from sight. Foot steps could be heard coming from the direction of where we were going and got louder as who ever it was stops next to Starrk. A deep voice caught my ear as I pressed my back against the end of the space and kept quiet, it was yami.

"What are you doing out here Starrk? I thought Aizen said for everyone to remain in our rooms?"

Asked Yami with an attitude.

"I could ask you the same question Yami."

Starrk snaps back.

Yami snarls as he grunts before storming off in the direction that we came from. After a few minutes past Starrk turns around and reaches for me as I take his hand and we continue on down the hallways until we came to Grimmjow's room, Starrk bangs heavily on his door until Grimmjow shouts loudly from inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

The door flies open as he glares and sneers with a nasty facial expression but it soon changed when his sapphire eyes locked onto me.

"Su…Suzuna? How did you…?"

He was at a lose for words wondering how I keep getting out of Aizen's room but his eyes travel to our hands interlocked together and move up to Starrk's face and sneers.

"What's going on here? Did you get Suzuna out of Aizen's room? You know damn well if he finds out she is missing again for the second time he is going to kill her!"

My eyes widen as I was unaware of this and was abit shocked that Aizen would do such a thing after telling me he loves me..His words must be a lie, why would Aizen go through the trouble of kidnapping me and keeping me locked away if I didn't serve a purpose?

I was forced out of my thoughts as Starrk roughly tosses me into Grimmjow's arms as my face crashes into the small crease of his Pecs, his arms wrap around me to catch me. I blush deeply as it felt so good to be in his arms again. The smell of his body brought a smile to my lips.

"You guys have 20 minutes before I have to take her back to Aizen's room, so make this fast."

Spoke Starrk as he walks over to the side of the wall and leans against it, his arms crossed over his chest and his head lowered, eyes closed. I look over to him before Grimmjow takes me into the room.

"Thank you Starrk."

He simply removes his right arm from his chest and waves his hand as though he didn't mind helping me out and didn't expect a thank you from me for his kindness. Closing the door behind us, I gaze up into His sapphire eyes as a smile tugs from ear to ear. His finger tips brush against the side of my face pushing strands of my lavender lock out of my eyes. His eyes and smile were so soft and kind as he too seems to be happy to see me.

Leaning up onto my tip toes, closing my eyes I press my ample lips to his own kissing him deeply. The sweet taste of his lips caused sparks to light up inside me like the fourth of July. His free arm wraps around my slender waist as he pulls me into his harden chest to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss slowly, our eyes open and gaze into one another; it felt so long that I had the chance to be in his presence.

"I missed you Grimmjow."

I finally said to break the silence between us.

"And I missed you kid."

I giggle softly as it always made me blush when he still calls me kid but sometimes I wish he would be more serious and call me by my name but then again I didn't want to rush him on how to feel love. Lowering my head from his eyes as the thought of Ichigo and the others being here to save Orihime and myself, I grew worried for their safety and wanted to seek them out and help fight through Wako Mundo and defeat Aizen once and for all.

My reaction to that thought got Grimmjow concern as his index finger and thumb takes a hold of my chin and lifts my head to look into his eyes.

"What's got you so worried kid?"

He asked softly.

Turning my eyes away from his I sigh softly knowing if I spoke Ichigo's name, Grimmjow would grow more eager to find him and fight him to the death just to prove he is the strongest. I just couldn't let that happen but I didn't wish to leave things from Grimmjow either.

"I'm worried about Ichigo and the others….What if they don't make it through alive?"

Grimmjow groans softly as I was right that he would get frustrated that he had to wait a long time for Ichigo to get to the top level of Wako Mundo before he was even able to fight Ichigo and Aizen did order everyone to continue on with their day until Ichigo and the others confront them.

"Why is it you want to fight Ichigo so badly Grimmjow?"

I finally had the nerve to ask him.

His right hand pulls away from my face as he scratches the back of his baby blue hair as he didn't know how to answer that question.

"I can't accept the fact that he is stronger then me, I'm the strongest, I'm the best and I can prove that after I kill Ichigo."

My eyes widen as I couldn't believe Grimmjow had the thought of ending Ichigo's life. I took a step back as I narrow my eyes to his words.

"You will do no such thing Grimmjow! I won't allow it!"

He cocks a brow as he looks at me shocked that I raised my voice to him, out of all people I was stepping up to him.

"I'm going to fight him and I'm going to win!"

Spoke Grimmjow as he turns his gaze from me, I clinch my fist tightly as I couldn't believe Rukia and Urahara were right about him. All he truly cares about is becoming stronger and destroying any competition. Storming over to him I raise my right hand and send a rough slap across his face which echo in the room.

"I can't believe how selfish you are being! Ichigo is like a brother to me and you are willing to take the only family I have left from me just to prove you are more powerful then him. Everyone was right about you; you're nothing more then a heartless killing machine!"

He was startled that I spoke such harsh words to him and slapped him, I step around him shoving my shoulder into his and took the door handle into my hand and was about to open it and walk out for good but before I even could, his arms wrap around my neck and the feeling of the side of his jaw line against the side of my head caught me off guard.

"Please don't go Suzuna. I'm…I'm sorry. I…need you in my life."

My eyes water up from his words as I never expected him to say he needed me in his life but it touched me deeply as my heart begins to pound in my chest and my eyes start to water more.

"I can't seem to explain it but when I first met you, I felt the need to protect you as a kid and that feeling has never left. Those ten years away from you I was convinced I did not posses a heart but when I laid eyes on you for the first time in ten years I felt my heart beat and I felt so alive. You still make me feel that way, I'm not going to lie but…I don't understand these emotions and I'm having trouble accepting it but I rather feel them then to feel dead again. I'll promise you I'll always be there for you and protect you but I need to fight Ichigo to prove to myself I am strong enough to protect you."

I sigh deeply as streams of tears fall down my cheeks to his words, turning myself to face him I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly.

"You don't need to fight Ichigo to prove to me you are strong, you are more then capable of protecting me Grimmjow."

His eyes gaze into my own when I spoke but they stray away quickly.

"If I was you wouldn't be here, you would be safe at home in the world of the living but I wasn't there to protect you from Ulquiorra, I wasn't strong enough to fight back Gin and Tousin to save you from getting hurt by Aizen."

I take a hold of his chin and force him to look down at me with concern in my golden hues.

"Grimmjow, don't think that way. Please have faith in your powers and abilities, you are so strong and you saved me in more ways then one and I can never thank you enough. I love you Grimmjow."

A faint smile forms on his lips as he was happy to know I have faith in him but it was still hard for him to think the same way. Closing his eyes, he leans down and presses his forehead against my own. Closing my own eyes, I kept my arms tightly around his neck not wanting to ever let him go.

"I love you too…Suzuna. I promise you when all of this is over, I will fulfill that promise I made to you ten years ago."

Pulling his forehead from my own he places his moist warm lips to my bangs that rest over my forehead. Smiling softly to his kiss I felt so safe and loved for the first time in many years.

"I know that you will Grimmjow."

We remain in one another's arms for the short remaining time we had together before the sound of Starrk knocking quietly onto the door.

"Hey you two love birds, it's time I take Suzuna back…Wrap things up."

Taking a small step back I look up into his beautiful deep sapphire eyes, lifting my left hand up to his cheek stroking his smooth flesh with my thumb. He leans into my hand and kisses the palm of my hand before resting his hand upon my own wishing he could always feel my flesh against his own but soon enough we would be able to do so. He gently pulls me into his embrace and kisses me passionately; pulling away I smile weakly to him as I did not want to go back to Aizen's room. Taking a hold of the door handle I open the door and kept my golden hues on him until I closed the door. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to him worried if I did then that moment we shared would be our last.

Starrk takes my hand into his own as we quickly run down the same hallways until we reached his bedroom. Lilynette shuts the door behind us as Starrk continues to drag me through the room and right before we reached the edge of the balcony he yanks me with one swift motion forward and into him causing my small body to lift off the ground and into his arms. Leaping off the edge of the balcony he flash steps around the castle in a matter of seconds. Barring my face into his neck to shield my eyes from the wind and sand, He hovers next to the window to Aizen's room, pulling away from his chest I take a hold of the edge of the window and popped my head inside to see that the room was still empty.

"Alright it doesn't look like Aizen returned to his room."

I spoke to Starrk as he kept his hold onto my body.

"Good then all four of our asses are safe, now get inside before we get caught and besides you're kinda heavy."

My eyes narrow and an annoyed expression forms on my doll like face as I slowly creep my head to look over my left shoulder to him as I spoke in a creepy I'm going to kill you tone of voice.

"What did you just say?!"

His grey eyes widen to my reaction to his fat comment and begin to panic trying to find a way to fix it but of course being a man he didn't have anything.

"Well uhhh, ummm…Gotta go!"

And with that said he shoves me through the small space of the window, I yelp loudly as I crash into the night stand breaking it into pieces, lying on the floor groaning in pain, flailing like a five year old I scream loudly to Starrk.

"What the fuck was that for Starrk! You could of broken one of my bones you idiot!"

Starrk pops his head in and grins at me before placing the bar back into place.

"My bad Suzuna, if you weren't so heavy you wouldn't have broken the night stand…See ya!"

Shutting my eyes I continue on screaming.

"God damn you Starrk I AM NOT FAT!"

I toss my limbs to the floor and laid there like a dead fish and groan as I stare at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?"

I ask myself softly as my eyes soften and I was so lost on how to save myself from this place and Aizen. The sound of the door handle rattles loudly as it causes me to leap onto my feet quickly and tried to fix the broken night stand with shaky hands.

The door opens as Aizen calmly walks into the room, his eyes light up with excitement seeing me still in the room and not trying to leave to go see Grimmjow but his eyebrow cocks slightly to see that I was fixing his night stand.

"What happened here?"

My eyes look up at him like a deer in head lights as I was drawing a blank to explain on how this happened with leaving the fact that I left the room.

"Umm, I was practicing on controlling my elements with my body and I um… lost control and accidently broke the night stand…I'm…sorry."

A faint chuckle seeps his manly lips as he shakes his head lightly to my words, making his way over to me he extends his hand down to me. Hesitating slowly to take his hand I took a hold of his large firm hand, pulling me up slowly onto my feet I was surprised he believed my story. I kept a few feet apart from us nervous he would smell Grimmjow's scent on me like he did last time.

"I must take my leave for a brief meeting with Tousin and Gin; I just wanted to check up on you."

My pale cheeks flush red slightly but my eyes narrow to his comment, turning my gaze away from him.

"Thank…you Aizen..."

I replied in a monotone voice.

"Call me Sosuke."

He told me in a kind voice, leaning into me and presses his lips onto my own for a split second before departing me and leaves the room. Taking the door into his hand and closes it behind him but the sound of the latch not locking to the door frame made my eyes widen with curiosity. I waited for a few moments wondering if Aizen noticed it b ut he never did so.

I rush over to the door and took the door knob into my hand and slowly pull the door into me seeing it never locked, peaking my head out I saw that no one was in sight. Opening the door wide I took off out of his room and ran down endless hallways in hope I would find a way to Ichigo since I was barely able to feel his reiatsu along with Renji, Rukia and the others. Taking left turns and right turns until I got myself lost, tossing my head back I groan softly but I cut off my groan short as I could hear Sosuke's voice along with Gin and Tousin near by. Looking down the hallway a door was cracked open and their voice could be heard.

Tip toeing over to the door I press my back to the wall next to the cracked door and kept quiet listening to their conversation.

"How much longer must we wait for you to woo Suzuna so we can get the king's key?"

Asked Tousin with an attitude that seem to be harsh and inpatient.

"So I can't seem to wrap my mind around your plan lord Aizen."

Asked Gin with his creepy tone of voice that always gave me goose bumps.

"Gentlemen calm down, trust me I will get Suzuna to fall inlove with me and the king's key will be ours."

My heart fell into the pit of my stomach from their words as I was so lost on what was going on and what the King's key was and if that was the reason on why I was brought here and all the sweet talk Sosuke said was all a lie to get me to fall for him to take something from me that I don't even have.

I close my eyes and shake my head lightly to rid my thoughts and listen to more of the conversation between the three of them.

"It's quite simply to retrieve the King's Key from inside her, I did many years of research and it took me so long to find out what the King had done with the key. We are so close to fulfilling our plans gentlemen."

My golden hues widen as I rest my hands onto my stomach, moving them up and down terrified that I had a key inside of me that they want to tear from me. Making a run from the door I had so many questions and thoughts washing over my brain that I felt like I was suffocating inside. Turning down different hallways I came to a large pair of iron doors and pushed them open to reveal the largest library I have ever seen. Seeing a small table in the middle of the room with books open scattered all over. Closing the door behind me I slowly make my way to the table to see what secrets the books had written inside them. Resting my hand on the top of the chair I pull it outwards and took a seat and skimmed through the pages to realize it was about the King's Key history and tall tail of what happened to the Key. Speaking softly I read out loud.

"Seventeen years ago, the Soul Society had a blood shed war with many powerful enemies that they almost succeeded in breaking the gates to the Dimension where the Soul King's Palace is located. The Soul King feared the fact that their enemies might regroup and grow stronger and break into his dimension so he made a powerful Key and wanted to hide the key in a place where no one would think of looking. The Soul King hid the key into the world of the living inside a pregnant mother where the key will remain unknown inside the unborn child. Placing a spell onto the key that no one would be ever to forcefully remove the key only is allowed to be given the key by the host willingly."

I was at a lose for words as my free hand rest onto my chest shocked to no end that I was the unborn baby that was entrusted with the King's key and that was the reason on why Aizen wanted me all this time and was acting so kind and loving to me. I know now that I need to get myself out of this realm and away from Aizen before he finds a way to get the key from me without my permission.


	13. Chapter 13

Standing up from the chair, I kept my golden hues locked on the fine writing on the pages of the book still in disbelief that I was the one entrusted with the key. Digging my long nails into the thick wood of the table I lift my head up and stare at the door, I needed to get to Grimmjow quickly and tell him of Aizen's plan and find Ichigo to end all of this before Aizen succeeds and destroys the Soul Society and the Soul King's Palace.

Leaving the books the way that they were I move away from the table and rush to the door and step out and took off down the hallway trying to hard to pin point Grimmjow's Reiatsu but it was hard for me to do since I was never trained on focusing on it. Closing my eyes I struggle to stay focus and concentrate on locating on him or even Ichigo, who ever was closest I wanted to be there.

Rushing through the hallways as quiet as I possibly could without anyone noticing me, I kept my golden hues peeled for Aizen since I felt alittle unease with the fact he left the door open and didn't seem to care that I locked in or not. Pressing my back against the white stone walls I turn to gaze past the corners to see if the close was clear before I made my way deeper into Loc Nochas. Finding a stair care at the end of one hallway I quickly make my way down the spiral stair case until I came to a door. Panting softly I lean against the door frame trying to catch my breath, feeling a faint increase of a familiar Reiatsu I had a strong feeling it was Grimmjow.

Walking down the hallway turning my head from left to right, front and back making sure I was alone the entire time. Hearing whispering down the hallway I cock an eyebrow as I jog slightly to the wall and slide against it until I was close enough to get an eye shot on who it was. My golden hues shot wide open as my mouth was ajar, it was Grimmjow kissing Orihime. My heart literally broke into thousands of pieces as I witness this. Tears form in my eyes as I choked softly trying to keep quiet and stay out of sight. Covering my doll like face with my hands I run off back the way that I came and up the stairs and allowed my feet to guide me where ever as I was in the frame of mind of not giving two shits on who finds me and what punishment I was to be dealt to me.

My world was lost seeing Grimmjow with one of my best friends. Slowly coming to a stop as I was unable to run any longer, wiping my tears from my soft cheeks with the sleeve of my dress I soon realize that I was in the hallway where Stark's room was located. Biting gently on my bottom lip I quickly make my way down the hall and enter into his bed chambers, slamming the door loud enough for him to hear if he was in the room at all… I need a friend, someone I can trust and to comfort me at the moment. Leaning against the door I sob softly unable to get the thought of Grimmjow all over Orihime. It made me sick to my stomach just imagining it, the urge to vomit came and gone when I kept wondering if they had sex yet or plan on it. He was my first and I was his and now it means nothing to him, he probably thinks I'm a whore for having to sleep with Aizen.

Hearing Stark's voice from the balcony and behind silk clothes that drape from the ceiling.

"Who's there?!"

Lifting my golden hues up to see Stark making his way from the balcony and into my sights, his lazy grey eyes widen seeing me in his room but more so in tears. Slowly he walks over to him with his right hand extending outwards towards me.

"Suzuna? Why are you crying? Did…Aizen hurt you?"

I shook my head roughly as I lower my head down and broke out into more tears. Seeing Stark's boots in front of me as his gloved right hand reaches under my face and takes ahold of my chin, slowly lifting my face up to look him in the eyes.

"What's going on Suzuna?"

I could barely see him through my tears, I felt so hurt so alone and lost that I no longer cared what was to happen to me here. Leaning onto my tip toes I toss my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his own kissing him deeply, I could feel him stumbling backwards abit as his hands grip onto my arms to pull me off but for some reason he stop and gave in. His hands release my arms and slither around my small frame, holding me tightly against his body. Kissing me passionately, parting our lips to allow our tongue to dance among one another tasting the sweet flavors.

His hands glide down the small curve of my lower back and down my bottom, hiking me up into his arms. My long slender legs wrap around his waist as he carries me to his bed of soft satin and silk fabrics. Laying me down gently, he breaks the kiss and gazes down at me slowly removing his clothes before my eyes. I blush deeply to his well built body, his so defined muscles. Once he remove all his clothes he began on mine kissing my collar bone and up to my jaw line. Arching my back off his bed and into his body pressing my harden pink nipples into his face as he continue to leave soft kisses up and down my chest. A soft chuckle seeps from his lips as I gave into him with no hesitation, wrapping my arms and legs around his frame I dig my finger tips into his wavy locks pulling him up to face me. Gazing into his eyes, I no longer felt alone. Closing my eyes I lean up and kiss him deeply while pulling him ontop of me. Feeling his right arms push inbetween our smooth bodies to between our legs, positioning himself properly. The feeling of his large manhood caught me off guard not expecting Stark to be bigger then Grimmjow and Aizen.

Whining softly in pain as his large member enters inside my wet womanhood gliding tightly against my inner walls. I gasp loudly through our kiss as it felt absolutely amazing to have someone as big as him inside me. Kissing him roughly with our tongue swirling around, his hips thrust hard against my inner thighs repeatedly making a loud smacking sound of his sack smacking against my firm bottom. His left arm wraps around my mid back as his right arm loops under my left arm and holds on tightly to my left shoulder giving him leverage to deepen himself. Breaking the kiss and tossing my head back I cry out in pleasure feeling my body simply just melt in his hold. My large breast bouncing wildly with his motion, the feeling of his right hand gripping forcefully on my breast while his lips suck on my other pink nipple. Resting my finger tips to my lips I continue to moan loudly feeling myself on the verge of climax. Arching my back even more off the bed I cry loud in sheer pleasure.

"Stark!"

My body twitches slightly as he kept on going, thrusting his member deep inside of me, cracking my eyes open I could see the smirk on his lips as he was pleased with himself managing to get me to orgasm. A faint smile forms on my rosy lips as they part and I start up on moaning again. His firm but delicate hands travel down the side of my body to my thighs, hiking them up and bending them forward till my knees were pressed against my shoulders. Positioning himself over me in a certain angle he enters inside me again and thrust forcefully into me which drove me crazy with pleasure. Extending my arms out, gripping onto his hips and digging my long nails into his flesh until he began to bleed. Hearing him moan loudly brought more pleasure to me as I felt myself nearing a second climax. Whining and moaning louder I tremble underneath him as I cry out again feeling my warm juices shot out of my womanhood and against his hips.

I turn my head to the side as I felt so high on pleasure, my pale cheeks were flushed red as I could barely keep my eyes open, seeing that Stark was nearing his climax due to him gripping tightly to the bed sheets. He rams himself harder inside of me for a good couple of minutes making me scream with pleasure until the feeling of his hot semen burst inside of me. Leaning forward as sweat beads form on the surface of his perfect complexions and drips onto my damp silky flesh. Releasing my legs from his hold, they fall onto the bed at his sides like they were a hundred pounds each. He collapses on me, resting the side of his face against my collar bone, breathing heavily from what just happened.

Once my mind cleared up from what I just done with Stark my mind went straight back to Grimmjow and Orihime. Biting softly on my bottom lip I felt even worse then before, turning my head to the side to hide my tears from Stark but of course it didn't work. He lifts himself onto his elbow and gazes down at me.

"Why are you crying? I didn't over do it….did I?"

He asked with a nervous tone worried he might have been too rough on me. I giggle softly through my tears as I shook my head to his question.

"No that's not why I'm crying…"

I replied back.

"Then why the tears?"

He asked again as he reaches down and wipes my tears from my already stained cheeks.

"It's Grimmjow…"

I finally said.

"Oh…I see…"

Spoke Stark as he got off of me and sat down besides me covering his private area with a blue silk sheet.

"What happened?"

He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I….I…ran into him kissing Orihime."

I turn over onto my side as I grip tightly to the pillow that I was resting on feeling more hurt that I said it out loud then in my head.

"What? Grimmjow was with Orihime? That's not like him."

Stark spoke as he thought to himself.

"So that's why you came to me? Why you were intimate with me? Was to get back at Grimmjow?"

I gasp softly to myself as I quickly sat up, my long lavender locks scattered all around my body as I turn to gaze into his grey eyes.

"No that's not why I came to you. I…I trust you and I didn't want to be alone….I knew you would help take the pain away and take my mind off of it. I'm sorry if you feel like I used you…that wasn't my intension."

I lower my head as I shut my eyes tightly to my words, frighten that I may of ruined my relationship with Stark.

"Well, I'm honored to know you trust me enough to be intimate with me."

Lifting my head up I watched as he scratches the back of his head while smiling at me. Extending his free arm he takes ahold of my arm and pulls him into his lap and hugs me tightly before leaning back onto the bed and resting with me in his arms.

A few hours had past as we remained naked and tangled in bed sheets, resting peacefully on his chest as his arms were tucked under his head.

"Wait a minute, things don't make sense here."

Spoke Stark with a puzzled tone of voice.

"What do you mean?"

I asked confused.

"I recall Grimmjow being placed on a special mission by Aizen himself. So how could you see Grimmjow with Orihime if he isn't even supposed to be in this area of Los Nochas?"

I slowly sit up as I kept my hand on his chest, confused on the situation as well unable to put any pieces together. Closing my eyes I shook my head lightly as I reopen them and gaze down to Stark.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know what I saw."

Stark sits up as he runs his fingers through my hair, leaning into me he kisses me deeply on the lips before climbing out of bed, extending his hand out he helps me off the bed and redress ourselves.

"I need to get going on my own missions, please be careful getting back to Aizen's room."

He spoke to me as he gently brushes strands of my locks out of my eyes. Smiling down at me he leans in and kisses my forehead.

"I'll be fine."

I said softly. Slowly making my way down the hallways I kept thinking of Grimmjow and Orihime and what Stark had told me about Grimmjow being on a mission. Closing my eyes I sigh softly so confused on the situation and unable to figure out what I should do. Opening my eyes I was able to barely feel Grimmjow's Reiatsu in the lower levels of the castle, why was he even down there? Was he paying Orihime another visit? Did he grow inpatient and went looking for Ichigo on his own? I turned a corner and saw a stair case, taking off towards it I rush down the stairs one step after another trying to not trip on the waist bow ribbon. Panting Heavily I reached the bottom step and continue to run down the hallways towards Grimmjow, smoke protrudes out of a large hole in the wall as I could hear females screaming and the sound of a cero blasting in the room. My golden hues widen as I imagined Grimmjow fighting Ichigo. Taking off to the area I peak into the room and squint my eyes to see what was going on, as the smoke dies down I could see Grimmjow standing before Orihime.

I felt my heart beating heavily in my chest, worried what I saw earlier was true but at the same time I was outraged Grimmjow would betray me like that more so with Orihime. I dig my nails into the broken down ruble as I forced myself to remain out of sigh.

"Why did you save me?"

"I didn't save you. You healed my arm, so I returned the favor. Now get up and heal yourself."

Grimmjow rest his right hand onto her shoulder as he gazes softly down at her, the moonlight making his sapphire eyes shimmer. Biting hard on my bottom lip I clinch my fist as I could no longer handle staying on the side lines and allow this to happen.

Stepping into the clearing I clear my throat loudly with an angry expression on my face.

"What's going on here?!"

Both Grimmjow and Orihime turn their gazes over to me as their eyes widen to see that I was even in the same room as them.

"Suzuna…."

Spoke Orihime.

'Did I interrupt something?"

I spoke with a nasty attitude as my glare went straight to Grimmjow.

"No, there's nothing going on here."

Replied Grimmjow.

"Oh?"

I spoke back.

"Why are you even here Grimmjow? Was your last encounter with Orihime not enough for you?"

Grimmjow removes his hand from Orihime's shoulder as he makes his way over to me; stopping a few feet from me he narrows his eyes.

"What's gotten into you kid?"

Asked Grimmjow.

"Why are you here with Orihime?"

I knew that statement was abit heartless, it's not like I didn't want Orihime safe but seeing Grimmjow alone in here with her caused me to grow concern. His eyebrow cocks up slightly as a sinister grin tugs at the corner of his lip showing off his canine teeth.

"I see what's going on, you're jealous."

My eyes widen as I lean onto my tip toes and got into his feet with my hands tighten into fist at my side.

"I am not!"

Grimmjow and I continue on with a back to back argument with one another until Orihime grew uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yes you are! You're jealous with the fact I'm here alone with Orihime."

Barked Grimmjow.

I sent a harsh slap to the side of Grimmjow's cheek as I no longer had the patients for him.

"I wouldn't be jealous if I didn't see you slobbering all over Orihime earlier in the hallway!"

I snapped back at Grimmjow.

"Um, Suzuna there is nothing going on at all with Grimmjow and me."

She spoke in a shaky voice as she waves her hands in front of her with a nervous expression on her innocent face.

I look over Grimmjow's right shoulder to listen to Orihime speak, as my eyes then turn to look back at Grimmjow with my golden hues narrow and my hands pinned to my slender hips.

"Is she speaking the truth?"

Grimmjow cocks his head to the side as he digs his large manly hands into his pants and sucks his teeth at me which caused me to grow angrier.

"Well?"

I spoke as his sapphire eyes glare down at me.

"What are we going to do with you Suzuna?"

All three of our eyes widen as we heard Ulquiorra's voice from behind me. My heart races so fast in my chest that I was unable to hear what Grimmjow was yelling at Ulquiorra. Slowly I turn myself around to face him as his emerald eyes narrow with such coldness that I felt his eyes burning into my very soul.

"It seems as though Aizen no longer needs you, so he order me to kill you my dear Suzuna."

I was at a lose for words for a short moment but from what I read in the library, Aizen needs me to fulfill his plans to destroy the Soul Society and the Soul King's Palace. Cocking a smirk on my full rosy lips as my eyes light up with cockiness.

"You are lying; I read the books in the library and the history of the King's Key. Aizen had you bring me here to win my heart over so he may get the King's Key from me willingly so he can't kill me and take the King's Key by force. It doesn't work that way."

Grimmjow takes a step in front of me as he blocks Ulquiorra from getting near me and harming me in anyway.

"What are you talking about Kid?"

Asked Grimmjow's as he looks over his shoulder to me.

"The King's Key is a way to break into the Dimension where the Soul King, King of the Soul Society lives. Aizen wants to destroy the Soul Society and the Soul King's Palace to gain more power."

Ulquiorra closes his eyes as a very small smirk forms on his pale face.

"That's part of the truth Suzuna, but you neglected the fact that there were more pages you should have read. Yes you are the unborn child that the Soul King chooses to give the Key to but there is another way Lord Aizen can get the King's Key… The King's Key can be forged with 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile. The current spirit-enriched land in the real world is Karakura Town."

Orihime and I let out a loud gasp as our home town was going to be in Jeopardy by Aizen's hands. So many lives going to be destroyed to make some stupid key to help Aizen kill the Soul king. I took a few steps back shaking my head from side to side worried that I was going to be killed since I served no purpose to Aizen anymore.

Grimmjow places his arm in front of me to keep Ulquiorra away from me but Ulquiorra seem to not have the patients to deal with this as he begins to slowly lift his right up from his side, all our eyes widen as we knew what he was about to do. Grimmjow swiftly lifts his left hand up sending it backwards towards me and sends me flying roughly towards Orihime, turning his head to look over his right shoulder and screams.

"Put up that shield of yours and don't let it down until I tell you too!"

Orihime places her hands in front of her as two of her blue hair pins shine orange and appear in front of her and form a large triangle shield to block the cero Ulquiorra was about to shoot. Pointing his index finger to Grimmjow he summons a small cero and blast Grimmjow before he was even able to look back to him as he was more focused on protecting Orihime and I. Getting hit with the cero and sent straight for the wall, busting right through it like it was a wall of feathers and he remand under the ruble motionless.

"GRIMMJOW!"

I cry out as I was stupid enough to leap away from Orihime's shield and run towards the ruble, lifting blocks off of the pile that was on top of Grimmjow. The sound of Orihime yelling my name caused me to drop one of the small blocks and slowly turn around to see Ulquiorra behind me, lifting his right hand up he back hands me to the ground. Leaning down he grabs a hold of my long lavender locks and in a matter of seconds' flash steps out of the room and through the castle like it was nothing.

I began to kick and scream the moment as he stops his flash step and walks fast through the hallways. Extending my hands up over my head I scratched at his hand trying to make him release me but it was no use it just caused his grip to grow stronger.

"God damnit Ulquiorra let me go at once! Wait till the moment you let me go and I'm going to kick your pale ass!"

I threatened him over and over again and yet he did not seem amused with them what so ever just caused him to form more anger and inpatient towards me. Growling loudly under my voice I cock my eyes to the side to his the hilt of his sword protruding out from the other side of him, slowly and quietly I reach over with my right hand and yank the sword from its sheath and pointed to Ulquiorra. His dark emerald hues narrow as they gaze down at me, he stops his walking as a very faint smirk forms on his lips as he found it funny to see me using his sword against him one again but I was pretty sure he knew my tricks and would only kill me right here instead of taking me to the place for my execution.

"Do you plan on using my sword against me once again Suzuna?"

A smirk forms on my rosy lips as I chuckle to his words.

"Not in the ways you think!"

When the last word leaves my full ample lips I swiftly thrust the sword's hilt into his chin causing him to yelp softly in surprise that I did such a thing but sadly he did not let go of my hair as I planned him to, whining softly I grip onto my hair where his hand was with my free hand and took the blade and sliced my beautiful locks of hair to release myself. Quickly I got onto my feet and took off down the hallway as fast as I could still with his blade at hand. I kept looking over my left shoulder worried Ulquiorra would catch up but the moment I turn my head to look forward I ran right into Ichigo, flailing around and screaming scared to death it was Ulquiorra again. Ichigo wraps his arms around me and shakes me lightly.

"Suzuna, it's alright you are safe now it me Ichigo!"

I immediately stop my cries and opened my hues to see it was him, tears form in my eyes as I hugged him tightly and sob on his shinigomi clothes. The sound of Ulquiorra's voice brought chills to my spine as I could hear him behind us, removing my face from Ichigo's chest I turn to see him standing there with a bruise on his chin and his hands in his pocket. A small girl in a green dress creeps behind Ichigo and spoke to Ulquiorra.

"Chu is a meanie! Leave Ichwgo awone you stupid Espada!"

I cock a brow as I turned my sights to her at Ichigo's side and wondered who she was. Looking back to Ulquiorra who didn't speak a word to her but glares at me hatefully.

"You are getting on my last nerve my dear Suzuna! Now I have to kill you, Orihime and now your friend Ichigo. You are just adding more blood to my hands that I honestly don't want to have."

I turn to look up to Ichigo who's eyes were narrowed and filled with anger as he pulls his mighty sword from his back and pushes me to the side.

"You won't be killing any of my friends while I'm around Ulquiorra!"

As I tumble over onto my hands and feet, whipping my uneven medium locks out of my face I look to my side to see Ichigo and Ulquiorra fighting one another. Swords clashing among one another, sparks flaring up as the metal material of the blades rub against each other with such force. Both pull back giving a good amount of distance between themselves as Ichigo goes into Bankai form and places his hollow mask on, his reiatsu was so much stronger as he was making Ulquiorra fight abit harder then before, sending him right through the wall. I got onto my knees and cheered on Ichigo, knowing he was strong and could hold his own when it came to fighting a meaningful battle but Ulquiorra comes back for more as he makes Ichigo sweat and lose energy quickly since Ichigo was only able to hold his form for only a few seconds. With the last few seconds Ichigo uses his best attack against Ulquiorra and all his energy he causes Ulquiorra to block with both his hands to try and stop the attack but surprisingly he was unable to and ended up getting some damage to him.

Ichigo leaps in front of the little hollow girl and I to protect us, Ulquiorra narrow his emerald hues as he lifts his finger up and sends a green cero at us. With little amount of time to react Ichigo grabs the hollow girl and myself as the attack hit us and sent us through the castle wall and into the white nothingness of the desert. Ichigo lands and begins running; the little hollow girl was knocked out as I was barely hanging in, my eye sight going in and out not knowing how much longer I was going to stay conscious. Lifting my head up I couldn't understand what Ichigo was saying since all I could hear was a high pitch ring; my eyes widen seeing that Ulquiorra was running next to us. Sending another blow to Ichigo I soon was knocked out from the impact and unaware of what was going on.

I gasp loudly as the feeling of small hands against my left shoulder woke me up; opening my golden hues I lift my head up and look around seeing I was under small boulders. The little hollow girl was crying as she looks up to me with her big gray eyes. I turn to look around the room to see that Ichigo was laying face in the ground motionless. My hues widen as cold salty tears form in my eyes and stream down my face scared to death that he was dead.

Lifting myself to my feet but I wobble and fall back to my side, crying in pain as I was still in pain from Ulquiorra's attack, crawling over to Ichigo I sob loudly knowing he was gone and I was alone all over again the only person I considered my family was now gone. Reaching him I take a hold of his right shoulder and flip him over to see a massive hole in his chest and his eyes so empty and wide with fear. I broke out into a crying fit, tossing myself onto his chest and beat gently on his chest.

"No! You can't be dead, you can't leave me Ichigo! I need you; you are the only family I have left."

The little hollow girl crawls over and cries with me as I could hear her next to me screaming at Ichigo. The sound of someone appearing into the room catch my attention as I look up to see Grimmjow a few feet from us, he reaches behind him as he pulls Orihime from behind him tied up. Freeing her from her bondage she falls onto her knees right in front of Ichigo's head. Her eyes widen as she begins to cry as well.

"Heal him!"

Yells Grimmjow as he took a seat down on a broken down piece of ruble, resting his forearms on his knees waiting patiently for Orihime to use her abilities on Ichigo, I gasp loudly as I forgot she was able to do such a thing but never knew she could bring back one from the dead.

"Orihime heal him now! I can't bare a life without my childhood best friend….He…He is all I have left."

Orihime looks over to me as she nods her head, resting her hands over him her orange aura forms around him and the dark energy pours out of his wound. It was taking a long time for her powers to work on him, I began to worry it wasn't going to be enough to bring him back. Turning my gaze over to Grimmjow I cock a brow and spoke to him

"So this is why you were in Orihime's room? You wanted her abilities to heal Ichigo so you can fight him at his full strength?"

He turns his sapphire eyes to me as he replies back to me.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry kid but this has to be done if you like it or not.

I narrow my eyes as I clinch my fist tightly, struggling to get onto my feet I wobble slightly from the pain in my legs but I limp over to Grimmjow with rage in my golden hues. His eyes widen as he knew his words upset me and he was going to get chewed out by me. Reaching him I lift my right hand up and slapped him so hard that the palm of my hand stung painfully and left a visible hand print on his cheek. He turns his face back to me as he narrows his eyes even more at me as he stood up and got into my face.

"I am getting sick and tired of you slapping me kid!"

I lean up into his face onto my tip toes and growl loudly in my throat as I did not fear him what so ever, having to deal with Aizen for so long I feared nothing anymore.

"It's because you deserve it you ass! You betrayed me by kissing Orihime earlier today and don't you dare deny it I saw it with my own eyes and I won't allow you to take advantage of Orihime's abilities to heal Ichigo back to life so you can try and kill him again just to prove you are stronger!"

I bark back at him with a sharp attitude.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? I didn't betray you! I never kissed Orihime! I was busy doing an idiotic mission for Aizen that he said was of great importance to him and besides if Ichigo wants to fight me then there isn't anything you can do about it kid! So back the fuck off!"

Growling even more as I was growing tired of being called a kid, if I was old enough to lose my virginity to him then I should be considered a woman now. Lifting my right hand up again I sent another slap to his face. Watching him grab ahold of his cheek he growls and barks at me even more with his bright white canines showing.

"Stop calling me a kid! I am a grow woman and I deserve to be treated as such!"

He growls even more at me as it seems he was losing his love for me and was looking down at me as his enemy.

"God damnit kid if you slap me one more time I swear I will…"

"Or you will what?!"

Ichigo cut him off with a stern serious voice as he lifts himself onto his feet holding his bankai sword in his hand.

"You harm Suzuna and I will kill you without any hesitation Grimmjow!"

I turn my golden hues to Ichigo as I was so thankful he was alive, rushing over to him I lost my balance and tumbled into his arms and cried hard in his bare chest.

"Ichigo…..Ichigo you are alive, you are not gone. I'm so happy I didn't lose you."

Ichigo wraps his strong arms around my small frame and held me tightly trying to comfort me.

"Hey Suzu, I am fine now but I need you and Orihime to leave us and find some place safe until the fight between Grimmjow and I is over."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Spoke Orihime as she clinches her fist by her side and I nod my head to her words as I was not going anywhere either.

"I'm staying too!"

I spoke loudly as I kept a hold on Ichigo.

"No kid! You don't need to be in this mess, you back to my room and stay there until this is over."

Demanded Grimmjow but I turn my head to the left over my shoulder and glare to him not being too pleased with his decision to fight Ichigo and being so selfish.

"No! I am stay here with Ichigo!"

He is right Suzu, you are still hurt and you need to hide from Aizen and Ulquiorra but once I win she will be coming back to the world of living with me Grimmjow!"

Ichigo looks up to Grimmjow with the end of the sentence.

"She doesn't belong here in this realm, she belongs in the world of the living to have a normal safe life and if she continues being with you, she will always be in dangers way and I refuse to allow any harm come to Suzuna."

My eyes widen that Ichigo was being so protective over me. I blush slightly to his words that I had someone to care so much for me but I still love Grimmjow and couldn't picture a life without him but I was still upset with him.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me to stay away from Suzuna, she is my woman and I will not let some soul reaper take her from me! So prepare to fight to the death because I won't lose her!"

I glare at them fighting over me as I grew frustrated with it all pushing my wounded self from Ichigo's hold I got in-between them and began to yell.

"Enough of this! You two are not going to fight especially over me! I love and care for you both and I appreciate you two protecting me but I am a grown woman and can make my own decision for myself I'm not five years old and need someone to hold my hand and make my decisions for me anymore. I want to be with Grimmjow but I won't be with you Grimmjow if you go through with this!"

Both of them remand silent as a sudden reiatsu appears in the opening of the broken wall, all our eyes widen to see Ulquiorra standing there with a displeased look upon his face.

"I see you had Orihime heal Ichigo, but none the matter I shall kill him again and kill you three as well since Aizen no longer needs Orihime or Suzuna."

Grimmjow growls loudly clinching his right hand towards Ulquiorra, taking off towards him they start fighting one another which seem to be a short battle when Ulquiorra tried to summon a cero at Grimmjow which caused the pillar we were in to crumble to pieces as Orihime uses her abilities to protect us and land safely onto the ground, taking the battle into the air Grimmjow appears behind Ulquiorra as he forms a small black square box and inserts it into Ulquiorra's hollow hole and before I could even blink he was gone.

"Wh…what was that? What did you just do?"

I asked Grimmjow shocked that he was even able to use such a technique.

"Don't worry about it, I just gave you and Orihime time to get away and hide until all this dies down."

"I'm not leaving you two alone! Stop trying to chase me away!"

I stomp my foot as I raised my voice to him.

(I know this fight between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow happens before Ichigo is healed but whatever :p get over it)

He rolls his eyes as he knew I wasn't going to let it go until he told me what he just had done.

"Fine, I used what is called Caja de negacion, which Aizen gives to us Espada to use to punish subordinates. It traps most guys in a closed dimension forever, but it's not made to use against Espadas, taking his spiritual pressure into consideration he will only be trapped for two to three hours tops."

Spoke Grimmjow.

"Lets more else where Grimmjow so the girls are safe from our battle."

Spoke Ichigo as he looks to Orihime then to me.

"Fine!"

Replied Grimmjow as they both took off into the air with great speed leaving Orihime, Nel and me in the dust. I cover my face with my forearm as I was barely able to crack open an eye and yell out to them.

"Damn you two!"


	14. Chapter 14

Orihime, Nel, and I stood from a far as we watch them clash blades with one another. Only being able to see gigantic clouds of dust explode against the red pillars in the distance as they flash step from one area to another. It was quite hard to keep up with their speed but I manage to do my best. Hearing Orihime speak to Nel about Ichigo comforting her that Ichigo will be alright and would win against Grimmjow. Lowering my head I lift my right hand to my left breast and sigh softly, wishing no one would win or lose their life to this pointless battle, unfortunately there was nothing I could do to stop them.

"I'm sorry Suzuna."

My golden hues widen as I heard a male's voice from behind me, thrust my slender body around as my uneven locks sway with my body motion to see that Stark was standing behind me, extending his hands towards me and resting them onto my shoulders I start to part my lips to speak but before I even could get one word out he vanishes with me.

Reappearing in the main corridor of Los Nochas, with Stark's hands still upon my shoulders his fingers dig softly into my shoulder. I cocked a brow as I was so confused on why he brought me here; looking up to him with my golden hues I spoke.

"Stark why did you bring me here? I was safe with Ichigo and Grimmjow."

Stark turns his head to the side with his eyes closed in a disappointing way, as though he was ashamed of something.

"I'm so sorry, but orders are orders Suzuna…Forgive me."

My eyes widen, knowing why he brought me here. Wiggling around in his hold to try and get away, but that only cause him to grip tighter on me. My heart pounding heavily in my chest, fear builds up inside the pit of my stomach. Terrified to lay my eyes on Aizen, sweat beads form on the surface of my pale complexion, seeing Aizen, Gin, and Tousin walking out of the darkness of the hallway from the other side of the room.

A smug smile forms on his face as his hazel eyes glare at me, the look dwelling in his eyes screamed so much all on their own. A look that he won, he beat everyone and that no one could stop him.

"It's good to see you again Suzuna and out of harms way."

I glare hatefully at him as I lunge forward at him, still being pulled back by Stark.

"Out of harms way?! You ordered Ulquiorra to kill me!"

He closes his eyes as a faint chuckle seeps from his manly lips, amused that I still had some fight in me.

"Even so, you survived and I wish to give you one more chance Suzuna. Love me and give me the King's Key and I shall spare your life if you refuse then I shall kill you with my own hands."

Spoke Aizen in a cold serious tone of voice. Growling loudly at his words, I try to yank my arms from Stark's hold to punch Aizen but Stark was stronger then me.

"I shall never fall inlove with you nor will I ever give you the King's Key to slay everyone who resides in the Soul Society and the Soul King's Palace!"

I yelled back at him, my golden hues burning such hatred for him. I watch as he opens his eyes with such disappointment dwelling within, making his way over to me he extends his right hand and cups my chin in his hold, lifting my head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"It's such a shame to destroy something as beautiful as your Suzuna. Say hello to your parents for me!"

He chuckles loudly at his words which brought more confusion to my mind, how he knew so much of my past when I have never laid eyes on him as a child then it hit me as tears build up in the corners of my eyes. His grip on my chin tightens as he laughs even more to my reaction as though he could see in my facial expression that I figured things out.

"You are quick to think Suzuna; yes your thoughts are correct. I was the one who sent those hollows to Central Park on your sixth birthday to slay your parents, I was the voice in your head that told you to not go to them so the hollows could bring you to me so I could remove the Key myself but that damn Grimmjow had to slip through into the world of the living and ruin my plans but thankfully I came up with a new plan to get he key…..Oh and Also one other thing, Grimmjow never kissed Orihime. That was the ability of my bankai to twist your imagination and believe Grimmjow betrayed you and ruin your bond with him."

I bust into a laughing fit as I knew what his new plan was and found it funny how he failed once again to get the key and failed to win my heart by trying to destroy my love for Grimmjow.

"And your plan B failed you as well thanks to Grimmjow! You are destined to fall and you know it as do the rest of us. You know you won't succeed in making the King's Key nor will you succeed in getting the key within me."

His grip grew tighter on my chin as it swiftly moved down to my throat and begins to choke me with such force, I yank my arms as hard as I could from Stark but it felt like Stark purposely removed his hold from me to try and fight back, digging my nails into Aizen's hands I struggle to breath. Closing my eyes I did my best to stay calm and take in small breathes, concentrating on my elements. Removing my hold from his as I rest my hands onto his chest and summon the fire element which engulfs his entire body and builds a wall of fire in-between us giving me a spilt second to pull myself from his hold and stumble backwards into Stark.

Gasping loudly as he catches me I tilt my head back and gaze up at him with fear in my eyes, his soft eyes gaze back down at me, extending his left hand at his side and forms a portal.

"Go Suzuna, Now!"

He spoke softly to me as he shoves me into the portal quickly before Aizen or the other two had the chance to see through the wall of fire that was dying down to see he helped me. Once I was inside the portal vanishes and I reappear outside as I fall out of the portal and land face first onto broken pieces of ruble. Mumbling under my breath I yank my head up and gaps for air, blinking a few times I look around to see what I was standing on used to be part of Loc Nochas, turning my hues to all direction I could see Renji, Uyruu lying down on the ruble from afar seeing as though they have been wounded during their battles against the Espadas. Casting my golden hues further I laid eyes on one of the Soul Society captains with outrageous blue hair entering into a large iron building of some sort. Struggling to make my way over to them without getting my foot stuck into a small gaps, which of course with my clumsiness I ended up stumbling over and knocked over some small rocks as I groan in pain.

"Who's there?!"

Spoke the captain as he turns to look over his right shoulder in my direction. Lifting my head up, I close my eyes as I reach behind my head with my right hand and giggle loudly feeling embarrassed that I fell. Both Renji and Uyruu gasp loudly as they struggle to stand up but were unable to, I feared their wounds were much more serious then I thought.

"Suzuna!"

Both Renji and Uyruu yell towards me, pulling my hand away from my head I wave and laugh some more before standing up. Brushing the dust and dirt off my dress and carefully make my way over to them and this time I paid more attention to where I stepped. Finally reaching them I kneel down at their side and look down at them with worry.

"What happened to your guys? Will you be alright?"

I asked with such concern in my soft voice.

"Yeah we shall be alright once we are healed."

Spoke Uyruu who struggled with his words.

Seeing faint purple in their faces I worried even more but kept it to myself, turning my gaze to see a pink haired Espada just standing before us with empty eyes and no sign of pain since a sword was stabbed through his chest. I was lost for words on what happened here but that was not my main concern as the captain makes his way over to us with a needle with some type of liquid inside it.

"And who might you be my dear child?"

Asked the strange looking captain as I open my eyes abit nervous around him since he didn't look normal. Parting my lips I force my words out.

"I'm Suzuna."

I manage to say.

He cocks his head to the side as his big golden hues widen even more.

"And are you a human?"

I blush deeply as I fiddle with the fabric of my dress.

"Yes I am sir."

I replied.

"Interesting indeed, do you have special powers like Ichigo and his friends? I'm assuming you are friends with them as well?"

He asked.

Nodding my head to his question.

"Yes I am friends with Ichigo and yes I do have special powers."

I replied back to him with a little concern in my voice wondering why he wanted to know so much about me.

"May I see what you can do?"

He asked with excitement in his tone, his eyes so fixated on me that he never once blinked.

I nod my head again as I look over to Renji, extending my hand to his side and grabbed ahold of the hilt to his sword.

"May I?"

I asked as Renji nods his head to my request.

Pulling the sword from its sheath I place it before me and summoned the water element as the sword itself changed form, having a blue and white hilt while the blade turns into a light blue crystal hue. Narrowing my golden eyes I focused on having small streams of water form around the blade and swirl around it like some type of magic show. Releasing my reiatsu from Renji's sword I lower it back down and place it back into its sheath.

Lifting my gaze back to the captain I could see the excitement in his eyes and in his smile, which brought chill of disgust to my spine seeing as though his teeth were bright yellow.

"Very intriguing indeed, you have the spiritual element ability I see. Very rare indeed since you are only a mere human. May I run some experiments on you my child? I would love to see how you function on the inside."

My golden hues widen even more as I felt safer with Aizen then with a captain that was on my side. Blinking a few times with my hands gripping tightly to the end of my dress as I shake my head quickly from side to side.

"You will do no such thing to her captain!"

Demands Renji as he struggles to lift his left hand up and rest it on top of my own trying to comfort me as it seems my physical expression was more then enough for him to see I was scared by the captain's words.

"Aw fine, I'll just find myself another human to work on I suppose."

Said the captain in a disappointing tone of voice as he turns his creepy gaze to Uyruu.

"Now, time to heal you two."

Uyruu flails around as he seemed to be scared of needles; my attention was brought to a dark haired girl in a short shinigomi kimono that was making her way over to us. Lowering herself to her knees by Uyruu she pins him down onto his back to keep him still.

"Why is Uyruu being a big baby?"

I turn to ask Renji as I didn't see the big deal to getting a small shot.

"That Espada you see over there, his ability was to make small toys of us and crush our inner organs and no thanks to captain's special bankai ability we were poisoned by his bankai attack. So that antidote will reconstruct our organs and that is probably why he is scared."

My eyes widen as I was unable to hold back a few tears, closing my eyes I smile down to him knowing him and Uyruu will be safe once they get the shot and recover. My eyes open as Uyruu's screaming was cut short. Turning to look over the young lieutenant was suffocating him with her large breast. Cocking a brow I let out a chuckle finding it funny that it took that much to get Uyruu a simple shot.

"That's one way to do it."

I said to myself.

"Captain, heal me first. I wish to recover as soon as possible and get back to fighting."

Asked Renji in a serious tone of voice, I turn to look down at him. Impressed with his will to fight and save everyone. His personality was not that different from Ichigo and it brought a smile to my full ample lips to see that within Renji.

"No, the only fight going on at the moment is between Zaraki and an Espada. No need to insist him."

The captain lowers himself down to Uyruu and injects him in the leg with the antidote. Taking out another needle the captain makes his way over to Renji and injects him as well. The captain turns his eyes towards me as he narrows his eyes slightly.

"Would you mind stripping Renji of his clothes I need to finish the healing process and in order to do so I need him nude."

My golden hues widen as my pale cheeks flush red and I about fell over to his request to strip my friend naked. I was uncomfortable with seeing another man naked that wasn't Grimmjow. Closing my eyes I groan softly as I nod my head to his request.

"My lieutenant will strip Uyruu of his clothes."

I turn to look at Renji as his cheeks were flushed red as well. Turning to look away from me he struggles to undo his shinigomi uniform as I could hear him trying to muffle out his painful groans and whines from my ears to safe me the trouble of seeing him nude. Sighing loudly I crawl closer to him and sat on my knees in front of him, reaching out I take ahold of his top part of the uniform and slowly remove it from his damage body. Seeing so many wounds and bruises on his chest made me grow sad that I couldn't be there to help him and Uyruu out. Undoing his sash I pull it from his waist and rest it next to my side as I lean into him and pull off his bottom with my golden hues gazing to the side with my cheeks ever so red. Heading him groan in an uncomfortable way as I wouldn't be surprised he was looking away himself. Once I had his pants off along with his socks and sandals I cover my eyes and waited for the captain to do his work on them both.

The captain turns his sights over to Renji and me before he spoke.

"Ah see now that wasn't too hard now was it?"

The captain did his work on Uyruu fist since he was still knocked out and wrapped some weird black bandages around his entire body like he was in some type of adult film. I blush more as the captain makes his way over to Renji and does the same to him, lucky for my sights the captain covered Renji's and Uyruu's private areas. Removing my hand from my eyes I smile to Renji knowing they will be alright.

My eyes shot open when I was barely able to feel Grimmjow's reiatsu decrease drastically in the distance. Did Ichigo kill Grimmjow and win the battle? Tears build up in my golden hues as I let out a painful cry into the air.

"Grimmjow! No!"

Renji groans softly as he looks at me with a puzzled expression and it soon hit him that Grimmjow's reiatsu was weak and barely noticeable. I leap onto my feet as I take off towards the area where Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting but the Captain extends his left hand out in front of me and holds me back. I shut my eyes as tears stream down my cheeks as I couldn't bear to sit back and wait to know if he was dead and that I was going to lose him for good. Renji wraps his weak arms around my waist as he slowly turns me around and gently pushes my face into his chest to cry.

"No Renji! He can't be dead, I can't lose him. I love him so much."

I gently beat on Renji's chest as I continue to sob; his hand strokes my uneven locks as he tries to calm me down.

"Ichigo would never kill his enemy Suzuna, I'm sure Grimmjow is just badly injured and everything will be okay. Besides Orihime is will them she will heal him soon enough."

His words were comforting to my ears and it helped me calm down and made my tears clear up. Pulling away slowly I lift my head up and smile weakly to him knowing he was right and everything was going to be alright.

My eyes soon shot opened once again as the voice of Aizen filled my ears and caused my heart to drop to the pit of my stomach, his voice was coming from the sky as I slowly tilt my head up to look up to see nothing.

"It's Aizen! He is using Tenteikura to speak to us all!"

Yelled Renji as he growls loudly into the sky.

Uyruu soon woke up as he slowly stands up and makes his way over to Renji and I as we all looked up into the sky and listened to Aizen speak

"Can you hear me, my guest of Intruders? I commend you for defeating the Espada thus far. And I shall reward you by telling you this. We will precede our invasion of the world of the living. "

"It can't be! I thought there would be no invasion until Orihime awakens the Hogyoku?!"

Cried out Uyruu.

I look up to Renji with worry in my eyes as I feared the worse for my world and for my those who live in my town..

"Orihime Inoue will be kept in the fifth tower. If you wish to rescue her, come and get her. She is no longer of use to me."

Spoke Aizen. I gasp loudly; worried Aizen was going to kill Orihime now that he did not need her anymore. Renji spoke loudly to the sky.

"Did he say, no longer of use?!"

"Her powers are amazing. Her power to reject all forms of Phenomenon exceeds all bounds of human potential. The higher-ups of the Soul Society understood the importance of that power. That is why her capture would be a threat to them, and they took steps, not to protect the world of the living, but the Soul Society itself. And her presence was enough to become the bait to lure in the Soul Society's potential new military strength. The Ryoka, which included the Substitute Soul Reaper. Furthermore, I succeeded in imprisoning the four captains who came to assist them here in Hueco Mundo."

My eyes widen as I look to see the four portals in the air to close up like a hollow devouring its prey in one bite.

We all looked at one another and wondered how we were going to stop Aizen from destroying the town but no one seems to have any ideas.

The captain turns his attention towards me as Aizen's voice vanishes from the skies. He cocks a brow at me still clinging to Renji still in tears from knowing Grimmjow was hurt somewhere out there and I was unable to do anything about it.

"Grimmjow? Isn't he an Espada? Why would a mere human show such emotion for one of his kind?"

He asked in a puzzled tone of voice with his head cocked to the side. Lifting my left hand to my eyes I wipe away my stained tears from my cheek and spoke.

"Because I'm inlove with him."

The captain's eyes bugged out from my words as he was surprised I had feelings for an Espada.

"You do know child, their kind can no express love nor can they reproduce their own kind. They don't function like you my dear so why waste such emotions on an empty shell like him?"

I narrow my eyes as I glare coldly at him knowing his words were false, I knew Grimmjow was able to express love to me and had a heart under his taught exterior.

"You know nothing about Grimmjow! You might be a scientist and go on results and theories of your test and experiments to give you your answers but you will never understand how a heart truly works. Grimmjow is more then capable of love and so what if he can't give me a child I still will always love him."

He leans back as he was shocked I snapped back at him the way that I did, turning his gaze away from me as he gives me a dirty look.

"Suit yourself little girl, if you wish to get yourself killed then be my guest but don't say I didn't warn you."

Uyruu groans from the conversation as he barks out to the captain.

"Can we open the gate from this side?"

The captain turns his back to us as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Not possible, the only one who knows how the Garganta works at this time is Kisuke Urahara. As long as there's no way to contact him, opening it up again is impossible. As much as I hate to admit it."

Leaning the side of my head into Renji's Pecs I sigh deeply worried my home town would be destroyed along with everyone we know and love. Closing my eyes I didn't know what else we could possible do to save the world of the living from Aizen.

Aizen's voice soon came back into hearing as I cling to Renji even tighter then before.

"The magnificence of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads lies in the thirteen captains all possessing the power to stand as a military strength all on their own. But now, there have been defected and four are imprisoned. It can be said that the military power of the Soul Society has literally been cut in half. It will be so easy. We will destroy Karakura town, create the Ouken, and overthrow the Soul Society. I shall take you on, leisurely, after all this is done."

"Then the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are…"

Spoke Uyruu.

"Yes, they should have arrived by now."

Replied the captain. A smile forms on my lips as I was so thankful to know the Soul Society was going to help protect the world of the living and defeat Aizen once and for all.

"He meant 'Tenkaiketchu.' It means to reconstruct Karakura Town to make it fighting possible there. In order to do that, Kisuke Urahara constructed a device called 'Tenkeiketchu,' connecting four pillars to form a giant senkaimon with a radius of one spirit mile and he placed it around the four corners of Karakura town. At the same time, he asked my department of research and development to construct an elaborate replica of Karakura town in the outskirts of the Rukon District. Now, what a headache that was. But we pulled it off. The Tenkaikechu differs from a senkaimon in that it can switch what it encircles with something in the Soul Society. In other words, but utilizing this, we were able to transfer the real Karakura town directly into the outskirts of the Rukon District. What you see out there now is a merely a replica of Karakura town that's completely devoid of people. Even if the captains do battle, even if the town is destroyed… it won't matter at all."

I stare at the captain with a lost and blank expression on my face and in my golden hues being so completely clueless on what he was trying to explain. A large sweat drop forms on the back of my head as I tried to take in all he just tried explaining and make sense of it all. Closing my eyes I shake my head lightly as I was only able to comprehend some of what he was saying. Luckily the parts I understood where the parts I only needed to know. That the town was going to be safe after all this is over with.

The sound of the air being cut opened behind me, my golden hues widen as I feared the worse was about to happen and I was going to get pulled into the middle of it all over again. Hearing Renji and Uyruu screaming and Renji trying to push me away but before he had the chance a firm hand grips my left shoulder and forcefully yanks me out of Renji's hold and into the dark portal, my right and extended out to reach Renji but all went dark.

"Renji, Uyruu no-!"

I kick and scream as I tried to break away from who ever was holding me back.

"Calm down Suzuna."

It was Stark's voice I heard as I soon relax and turned to look over my left shoulder to gaze into his grey eyes.

"Why did you kidnap me again Stark when you helped me escape the first time?"

He closes his eyes as he rubs the back of his head trying to find a way to tell me.

"To be honest to save my ass and to keep an eye out on you, Aizen only wants you as a back up but I will keep you close to me as much as possible."

My eyes soften up as I felt some what relief that Stark was still going to look out for me, narrowing my eyes slightly to earlier when he helped me escape.

"What happened when you pushed me into the portal? Did Aizen realize you helped me?"

I asked with concern worried Aizen might of hurt Stark in some way.

"Nah he never knew, I told him you must have learned it from Grimmjow to keep away from him."

Cocking a brow I was surprised Aizen was that gullible.

"And he bought it?"

He smirks as a faint chuckle seeps from his lips.

"Hook like and sinker."

I giggle to his words as he turns us around and opens a new portal to a weird space between the two realms where lillynette stood waiting for orders from Aizen to attack the fake town. Stark makes his way to the front of the group with his right hand behind his head and he left on my shoulder keeping me close by. Looking down to lillynette I smile weakly worried someone or everyone was going to lose their lives over this just because of Aizen being a power hungry fiend.

"Stark, Barragan, halibel….come"

Assuming that was the order for everyone to make their appearance, the portal trembles and shakes violently as it slowly breaks down as it tears an opening into the world of the living.

"It Karakura town is in the Soul Society, we'll just kill you here and create the Ouken in the Soul Society. That's all there is to it."

Spoke Aizen as a nasty grin tugs against his lips, his hazel eyes glaring down to the thirteen court guard squads members.


	15. Chapter 15

(Readers please go over chapter 13- 14 as I added a few extra scenes in the story that might make this chapter slightly confusing.. :3 thank you)

(Ending will be cut short with details due to me leaving for the Army in a week. I'm sorry but hope everyone enjoyed my story and please forgive the typos and errors I will edit the whole story once I have time after basic and AIT training…Part 2 to forget me not will be posted when I get the chance)

Aizen's cold hazel eyes lock onto me as his smirk remains on his smug face. Parting his lips he spoke in a monotone voice to Stark.

"Stark, bring Suzuna to me at once!"

I could hear Stark choke a little as he was surprised Aizen wished for me to be by his side and not be protected by Stark. His grip tightens on my shoulder, pulling me into his side while he replied back to Aizen.

"But my lord, wouldn't you be placing Suzuna's life in jeopardy if she is to be by your side? Wouldn't it be best to keep her in my sights away from the cross fire?"

Lifting my right hand to my chest I could feel my heart pounding hard under my breast as though it was about to burst out of me. I could hardly breath, scared to death that I was to be that close to Aizen once more and knowing he had other plans on removing the key from within me without my permission. I took a small step back shaking my head lightly to Aizen's orders. I watched as he shut his eyes and chuckles lightly amused with what Stark just said.

"Nice try Stark, but you and I know very well that you helped little Suzuna escape me in Las Nochas when she attacked me. How do I know you won't help her escape me again?"

Lifting my head up I let out a small gasp, knowing Aizen knew all along about Stark helping me and I could see the fear dwelling in Stark's eyes fearing not only for his own life but mine as well. I quickly wrap my arms around Stark and bury my face into his white coat. His hold remained on me until I could feel him taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it a few seconds later. Shaking me lightly to get my attention, I look up to him with watery eyes as he smiles down at me.

"Everything is going to be all right Suzuna, Lillynette and I will do what we can to make sure Aizen doesn't get the key or harms you in any way. I promise."

I nod my head to his words as he leaps from the opening and flies over to Aizen's side, Aizen turning his head slowly to the side as he extends his left hand to me. I hesitated to take his hand but I could feel Stark nudging me closer not wanting to cause more problems with Aizen then we have already done. Closing my eyes tightly I take a hold of Aizen's hand, being pulled into his arms as I cling onto him for life as I did not posses the ability to float in mid air like the soul reapers and Espadas could do.

"Stand back everyone!"

Spoke the head captain of the soul reapers, my golden hues widen as I was unsure on what he had planed but being head captain he must be the most powerful and send an enormous attack at Aizen, which of course I was right. Watching the head captains wooden staff transform into a sword and engulf in fire I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to hide myself behind Aizen to avoid the attack. I could hear the flames roaring so loud that it was the only thing I was able to hear not even my own thoughts could be over heard. The heat of his flame attack grew stronger as it made it way towards use and circling around the four of us, trapping us within. The heat was over whelming and I began to sweat bullets from it. Screaming softly into Aizen's jacket I cling on tighter afraid he would lose his hold on me.

"Jeez. That's hot, hot. Head captain sure went overboard. What'll we do now, captain Aizen? With all this, we won't be able to join in."

Spoke Gin with a smirk on his face.

"We'll do nothing."

Replied Aizen.

Letting out a small gasp as I was surprised Aizen was not furious with this attack and was removed from battle temporarily. Aizen turns his gaze back to me as he notices how much I was holding on to him. Turning completely around he places his right hand out and summons a small platform on some sort and tosses me onto it. I let out a small yelp scared of what would happen when he let me go or when I land on the platform. When I landed and nothing happened I sighed in relief.

Aizen turns his hazel eyes back to the roaring flames around us as he continues to speak to Gin and Tousin.

"It just means that this battle will end without the need for us to get our hands dirty. That is all."

I rest on the platform looking from Aizen to Gin then to Tousin as I was unable to look past the flames to see the rest of the battles. I sigh softly wishing all this would end soon and everything would go back to the way that it used to be.

All was quiet as I was unable to feel or hear anything from behind the flame barrier but a high pitch whistle caught my attention, covering my ears I shut one eye from the pitch being so painful. My eyes widen once I was able to feel numerous amounts of reiatsu of Hollows appearing all around us. I gasp loudly as my childhood appears in my head; I wrap my arms around my chest as I grind my teeth in fear but that fear went away when I remembered it was Aizen who killed my parents and I had nothing to lose nor nothing to be afraid of. Gazing up at him I narrow my eyes with such hate dwelling within.

After several minutes the feeling of soul reapers and Arrancars reiatsu increase around the area, I was at a lose for what was happening. Turning my head in every direction trying to figure out who was fighting who. Gin chuckles softly to my action as he spoke to me.

"Before you snap your neck Suzuna allow me to fill you in on what's going on. We know there are four pillars that connect the fake town here and the real town in the soul society so there are four powerful hollows trying to tear it down and of course the soul reapers have to come and save the day and now there is a battle between four lieutenants and four arrancar to give the hollows time to destroy the pillars."

My eyes widen as I hope that the soul reapers would win and keep my home town safe in the soul society and away from Aizen. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't allow Aizen to destroy everything and everyone I love. Staring at Aizen's sword with a despite expression on my doll like face, wondering if I would be quick enough to get to his sword but there was a great deal of space between him and the platform and there was the disadvantage for me to float like them.

I let out a soft growl from my lips as I at least had to try and save myself and to do all that I could to destroy Aizen's plan. I slightly narrow my eyes as I turn my sights from left then to right behind me to see what Gin and Tousin were up to and to see if they were even paying any attention to me.

Lifting myself slowly in a kneeling position I rest my hands at my side, closing my eyes I take in a deep breath as I slowly release it, opening my eyes quickly I leap towards Aizen like a leopard would do to it's pray. Aizen slowly turns to look over his shoulder knowing of my action the second I launch it. Extending my right hand out I grip onto his hilt of his sword and tried with all my strength to yank it from its hilt but Aizen grips onto my wrist and pulls me away from it, with an unhappy expression on his face.

"You are getting on my last nerve Suzuna; now go back to your platform before you really piss me off!"

Spoke Aizen.

My eyes soften as tears form in my golden hues, feeling like all this was my fault and that if I was never born this would have never happened. My friends would never have to go through this, my parents would still be alive and I would have never lived in an orphanage but with all this over thinking I realized the Soul king would have placed the key in another baby and Aizen would have done the same thing.

It was my destiny to have this key and to risk my life to protect the key, not only for my world but the soul society and the soul king palace. Narrowing my eyes I knew my only chance of lowering Aizen's chances of succeeding I needed to give up my own life since the key will only remain in me as long as I am alive, if I die then maybe….just maybe the key will vanish from me. Closing my eyes and relaxing my body I knew what I had to do, lifting my left hand I rest it upon Aizen's hand and forced his hand to let me go. Opening my eyes half way as I manage to get him to let go I began to fall… It felt like I was falling in slow motion as Aizen extends his hand out to me trying to catch me but I was out of his reach even though Aizen didn't really even try to save me. Tilting my head back as my uneven lavender locks sway against my jaw line. Closing my eyes I accepted death knowing it would not be in vain. Before I could reach the ground, I felt myself landing in someone's arms. I let out a loud gasp as the impact against my back knocked the wind out of me. Opening my eyes I look up with blurry golden hues to see Stark.

A gentle smile forms on my soft ample lips feeling disappointed but thankful at the same time for him saving me.

"Why did you save me Stark?"

I asked softly.

"Did Aizen order you to?"

I crack open my eyes as I stare up at him, his eyes doing the same to me.

"I saved you before you were falling and I saved you on my own free will. How did you fall?"

I chuckle softly as I turn my head to the side still bummed out I wasn't able to succeed in killing myself to save everyone else.

"It was intentional, I thought….If I killed myself the key would vanish from within me and Aizen will be further away from fulfilling his goal of getting into the Soul King Palace."

I could feel his hold tightening up on me as I was being pressed hard against his well built chest. Looking up to see him I could see the hurt and lose in his eyes from my words.

"That's really brave of you to do but then again a stupid one as well. Don't kill yourself due to this key; everything will be fine in the end. Trust me."

Stark and I look up to see what Aizen and his men were doing and to our surprise still in the fire dome not being worried with me out of their grasp. Titling my head to look to Stark with a puzzled expression upon my face.

"What do we do now?"

"What I'm about to do might put my life at risk but I am not as important as you are Suzuna."

I wiggle in his hold, trying to take in what he just said worried what he was about to do with me and why it would put his life at risk.

"Stark...What do you mean?"

He wouldn't answer me as he takes off into the air and heads for the group of Soul Reapers. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly as he hovers in front of the Head Captain. My golden hues widen as I have never once met him and did not know what was to happen to me in his care.

Stark slowly extends me out towards Head Captain as he spoke.

"This is Suzuna Kuraki, she is the one who posses the soul king key within her. With her in your care, Aizen is sure to lose this battle."

The head captain opens his eyes slowly to us both before he spoke in a deep wise tone of voice.

"And why would an Esapada like you care enough for a human girl? Care enough to protect her from Aizen and risk your life for her?"

Asked the head captain.

Stark looks down to me as I turn to look up at him, a faint smile forms on his lips as he seem to know why he was doing this.

"Because I do not follow Aizen and even if Suzuna is a human girl she manage to win a special place in my heart and I'll do anything to protect her."

My pale cheeks flush red from his words as I in disbelief Stark cared so much for me but it was flattering. Stark gently shakes me in front of the head captain in hopes he would be understanding and take me in his protection.

"Please, take her and protect her and forgive me for my future actions against your captains. I am only following orders and protecting my ass and Lillynette's."

"Very well, I shall take her."

Replied the head captain as he extends his right hand over me as he chants a few simple words, a gently hue shines around me and vanishes.

"You may release her, I placed a temporally ability on her to stand in the air."

My eyes widen as repeat his words in an untrusting tone of voice.

"Temporally?"

'Do not worry, it shall last over twenty four hours."

I sigh softly, wiggling out of Stark's hold as I point my toes out and was able to stand like everyone else. I laugh softly, turning to face Stark I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Thank you so much Stark, I will never forget all that you have done for me."

Stark reaches behind his head with his right hand and rubs his brunette locks and chuckles while his left hand wraps around me.

"Yeah, Yeah, It's nothing Suzuna. Be safe and don't leave his side. I may not be able to save you again, Okay?"

Nodding my head slowly, I pull away from him and took a few steps back and remained behind the head captain and watched as Stark takes off to begin his fight with two of the soul reaper captains.

Turning my gaze from left to right watching all the battles that were going on, my mouth was ajar as I was so amazed on everyone's strength and abilities to keep on.

"I hope Aizen loses, I can't bear to watch him destroy my home town and your world head captain. I'm so sorry I was not strong enough to prevent this war."

I said sadly as I looked away to the side still beating myself up for being the chosen one for the key.

"Do not blame yourself my child; you were born unaware of being the destined key holder. I am sorry for not being aware of it sooner to protect you."

Replied the head captain.

Lifting my gaze up I blush softly, feeling honored that he would say such kind words to a human girl like me. Bowing my head I spoke.

"Thank you for your kindness head captain. I will do all I can to protect the Soul King's Key even if I must give up my life."

I replied back to him speaking with such respect in my voice.

"Let's just hope that doesn't have to happen."

Spoke the head captain.

The sound of swords clashing near by caught my attention as I turn to see that Stark and Lillynette were in a battle with two of the elder captains. My heart begins to pound heavily; scared they would get hurt or worse lose their lives fight for Aizen. Resting both my hands to my chest I prayed that they would survive the battle.

I refused to remove my eyes from Stark, watching his every move making sure he wouldn't slip up and to keep focused on his opponents and to not worry about me.

My attentions turn to watch Lillynette's battle as she summons a cero and sends it to the silver haired Captain but he blocks it with the back of his hand like it was nothing.

Was her cero not mature enough to be at Esapada level? Why it was so weak compared to everyone else's? A stronger reiatsu caught my nerve which sent chill down my spine, turning to the east I could see this gigantic beast like creature standing in the middle of the town. I held my breath as I was too scared to breathe worried for the soul reapers who were fighting it.

Aizen can't win, someone has to defeat him and make all this go away… No more lives need to be sacrificed for his selfish need. Shutting my eyes I could feel cold tears forming in the corner of my eyes as I couldn't handle watching the women soul reapers being torn to shreds by that beast. Ichigo….where are you when we need you the most?

The male soul reapers soon came to their aid to fight this beast like hollow, fighting with all that they had sadly was not remotely enough to put a dent into this creature and they soon fell along side their female comrades. A great gut of wind flew past me as I lift my arms up and blocked the side of my face from it. Darting my golden hues to my side where head captain once stood, whipping my head back to the beast with my short uneven locks swaying in my face as I saw the head captain standing before the beast.

A gently smile appears on my chapped lips as I was relieved that he placed himself into the battle field to protect his soldiers. Looking quickly over to the flame dome I soon became relax knowing Aizen was unable to get near me, my most worried concern was him giving orders to another Espada to take me back to him, as I looked around most of the Espadas were busy with their own fight so I was at ease.

Turning my sights back to the Head Captain's fight I watched as he stood before the beast with no fear for it and such pride in his body language. The wind picks up in the lower part of the town as it dances delicately with the head captains white coat making him that much more breath taking to gaze upon. Taking a glance at the beast and noticing a hole in his chest where I must have missed where the head captain attacked him, the beast stares down at its own blood before it began to beat on its wound repeatedly.

Cocking a brow I was at a lose for words, not understanding why this beast was doing this to itself. After a few minutes the beast stop and all was quiet. A red hue forms all around the beast as it was out raged that it was able to get hurt. I took a step back as its own reiatsu overwhelmed me from this distance. I stumble over myself as I almost forgot that I was able to stand in mid air, flailing my arms while I let out a small yelp. Landing on my bottom I sat there with my heart in my throat scared shitless that I felt like I was about to fall out of the sky and this time I would have no one to save me since everyone was too busy with their own fights. The beat roared loudly, the wind picking up and shaking the earth below it. Covering my ears I kept my eyes locked on the beast watching as it heals its wound. My lips ajar and at a disbelief that this creature was so powerful. The monster throws its mighty fist towards the captain and to my surprise the head captain manages to dodge it like it was nothing. Transforming his staff into his sword and within a blink of an eye he was placing his sword back into its hilt.

Blinking even more with wide eyes I was confused, did my human eyes miss something. Lifting my gaze up to the beast as it splits in half and tumbles to the ground. I gasp loudly as I was wrong; the head captain was powerful and may have a chance to defeat Aizen. The beast heals itself once again and was back for more as it charges towards the head captain, but it seems as though he was sick of the battle and used his strongest fire attack and fired the beast to nothing which seemed to piss off the three Espada girls. They lunge towards the head captain to do a group attack, which was a huge mistake as the head captain burned them as well.

All three falling to the ground fried and smoking. I turn my gaze to other fights and watched their progress.

Seeing as though Stark's battle was finally getting serious, looking over to the north to see the female captain getting ready to fight the death king Espada. I didn't know where to keep my eyes at and what I should do. I felt so helpless standing here while everyone risks their lives to protect one another, this world and their own.

(Sorry this is being rushed and kind of shitty but I want to finish this story before I leave :/)

Feeling Stark's reiatsu increase caught my attention as I turn slowly to watch his fight with the straw hat captain, my body trembles as I felt responsible for all of this. Biting gently on my bottom lip I fought my urge to get into the battle but I did not wish to upset the Head Captain and make him think I am betraying the Soul Society to protect an Espada. My eyes soften and twitch as salty tears build up and stream down my smooth cheeks.

"Don't die Stark…."

I whisper softly to myself as I was unable to do anything but sit back and wait to see which side wins this war. Witnessing Stark and Lillynette's release form and feeling how much more powerful they really are when they are one was truly an amazing feeling but I was unable to sit back and allow them to risk their lives for Aizen for me any longer I needed to do something….anything.

Standing up I could feel my inner strength building up inside of me, the rage and hate I have for Aizen burns within me like a thousand suns. The pride and honor I had for myself and for my friends cast away my fears. My loyalty to those that mean the world to me gave me the ultimate strength to unlock my third ability. Increasing my reiatsu that formed a bright blue hue all around me causing wind to pick up and swirl all around me as a mighty darkness element sword shots out from the palm of my right hand, glowing like a black flame as a light element shield appears in my left hand. I narrow my eyes and knew what I must do. My mind and body was now in the game as I flash step into the fight and appeared with my back towards Stark and facing the brunette captain.

The sound of Stark voice caught my ear as I kept my eyes locked on my opponent.

"Ughh! Suzuna?! What are you doing?!"

Asked Stark puzzled.

"This isn't your battle to fight young lady."

Spoke the brunette captain but I ignored his words and stood my ground.

"I will not allow another person, soul reaper nor Espada lose their life over Aizen or me. This is happening due to the fact that I am the carrier of the Soul King's Key. I feel responsible for all of this happening and I refuse to sit back and watch those around me die for this key… So if you want to fight Stark then you are going to have to get past me! I won't allow you to kill him or Lillynette!"

I felt Stark's gloved hand rest against my shoulder as he spoke softly to me.

"Suzuna, I appreciate the kind gesture but this is my fight. Please go back to where you were and stay put!"

Turning around to face him, narrowing my golden hues to him as I was not going to move a muscle away from him.

"No! I will not! You and Lillynette do everything you possibly could for me, to protect me and to help me see Grimmjow. Now it's my turn to return the favor. I can't bear to watch you two die… "

Turning my attention back to the captain I didn't allow Stark any time to reply as I flash step right for the captain, our swords clash against one another as he swings his second sword in his right hand to my side. Swiftly I swing my shield around the front of me to my left side and blocked his attack. The shield began to pulsate softly as his own sword sings a painful cry. To our attention a small crack forms on the tip of his sword, was this the special effect to my shield?

Hearing the captain groan in slight pain I turn my golden hues to our swords clashing as my eyes trail down to his hand on the hilt as his finger tips were now black. I gasp softly as I did not wish to place serious damage to anyone but I was now in over my head and had to see this fight through to protect Stark and Lillynette. Narrowing my eyes I leap back from the captain.

Dazing to the right, I flash step out of his sight and reappear on his right side bashing my shield into his rib cage while I swiftly turn in a three- sixty motion hiking my left leg up as I lift myself higher then the height of the captain and came down with my sword but the captain manage to dodge my attack as he was quick to learn the ability of my sword and shield and from the look in his eyes knew he was unable to fight me back unless he could get a hit on me without me blocking and losing his weapons or his own body.

I could feel the power of the darkness sword consuming my frame of mind, casting out all my fears and giving me positive attitude I needed to win. Cocking a brow a faint chuckle seeps from my lips as I lift my shield up in front of my face and started to spin it with such speed, until the shield shined as bright as the sun and cast a explosion of light blinding everyone that didn't have their eyes closed.

Removing the shield from my face I used the advantage of my shield's attack and lunge towards the captain and strike my sword against his other sword. Hearing him cry in pain as his fingers were being engulf in darkness becoming useless to even hold his sword. In the back of my mind I knew I was not strong enough to control the darkness sword and that it was slowly controlling me without me truly knowing but I couldn't fight it, the power was so amazing that I wanted more.

Lifting my sword over my head ready to give the captain the final blow, everything went black. Groaning softly in pain as I slowly open up my eyes to see that I was lying down and gazing into the sky. Sitting up I notice I no longer had my sword and shield and that I was alone on top of a building. Gazing up into the sky it seems as though the fight kept on between the two captains and Stark. My eyes widen as I leap onto my feet and jump into the air and to my surprise the ability the head captain gave me was still in affect.

Reaching the borderline of the battle, Stark quickly turns to face me as he places his fist out towards me, holding a pistol within his hand which was not directed towards me."

"Suzuna, stay back! Still fight doesn't involve you! It's not safe for you!"

Narrow my eyes and clinching my fist at my side I refused to stay back while everyone else fights. Shutting my eyes and shaking my head from side to side.

"No! Don't tell me what is safe for me and what's not!"

I barked back out.

"He is right you know, you are your own worst enemy kid. That sword of yours took over your body and mind and it about killed me along with you. That's why Stark knocked you out…to protect you."

Spoke the brunette captain. Sucking my teeth to him as I turn my cheek to him, not believing him that I was too weak to control my own element ability.

"You're lying! I knew what I was doing!"

I attacked back.

"ENOUGH!"

Yelled Stark as he now was pointing his pistol at me with a serious look in his gray eyes, I knew deep down it was killing him to aim his weapon at me but I sighed heavily as I bit down on my bottom lip and went back to the roof top and kept my distant.

I watched at the white haired captain and Stark played tag with Stark's cero attacks, crossing my arms under my breast I tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together wondering how a soul reaper could manage to use a cero like a hollow and the upper classes of hollows could do.

Gazing up to Stark I was sadly out of ear shot to hear him speak. Both captain team up to use each others advantages to defeat Stark. I tap my left finger tip to my bicep as I was worried that the situation was not in Stark's favor of winning. A loud opening rips into the sky above us all as the blonde haired mental Espada creeps out of the opening. I cock a brow not really understanding how he was Aizen's secret weapon.

But before I had the chance to take in all of this a gigantic blob like hollow crawls out behind the blonde haired Espada, my golden hues widen as my jaw drops to the ground. I was now afraid that the soul reapers and I were going to be killed and Aizen was going to win after all...

"Ich….Ichigo….where are….you?"

The blonde haired Espada was no longer in front of the hollow as I could hear the white haired captain shout in pain, turning my sights on him the blonde haired Espada had his arm inside the captain. Lifting my hands to my lips I muffled my cries as I watched the brunette captain fly in to attack the Espada but before he could Stark aims his pistol towards him and shots a cero sending both captains to the ground in smoke. I was at a lose for everything and didn't know what to even do. The Espada sends out a high pitch screech across the town and breaks the younger male captain ice mountain and releases the top female Espada from her icy prison, sending out another one he revives the death king as well.

This Espadas abilities were out of this world, if he remains alive we are all doom. Feeling Aizen's reiatsu increase my heart drops in the pit of my stomach as I turn to look that the fire dome was no longer burning and all three of them were free to slaughter us all. I tremble like a leaf as I was about to fall to my knees. Hearing a familiar voice I manage to catch myself and steady my stand as I watch the visors appear to fight against Aizen.

I was so thankful that to see them all and that the visors were on the soul reapers side.

Teaming up with the soul reapers the visors picked out the Espada to fight against. Turning to check out Stark and Lillynette two of the visors, an long blonde haired man and a dark skinned man teamed up to take out Stark. I never had the chance to witness their full potential when they were training Ichigo but I knew they were just as strong as the captains.

The fight went on for quite some time as Stark shot endless amount of ceros as the two visors simple just dodge them all. I sigh softly wondering how much more I could take of this and worrying who was going to die in this battle.

The two visors that were up against Stark summon their mask which greatly increased their reiatsu to give them a higher chance of defeating Stark. Resting my hands to my heart I feared the safety of Stark and Lillynette.

Stark seem to get serious with the fight as he shots his ceros everywhere. Watching the dark skinned Visor summon his outrageous weapon that I was surprise someone his size could wield it so easily. He was the first to go up against Stark as they exchange blows and dodge one another and flash step from one spot to another. The dark skinned Visor manages to get a hit on Stark sending him into the buildings. I let out a soft cry not wanting Stark to lose.

It took a few moments for a reaction from Stark as the cloud of dust hovers over his crash area. I was at the edge of the roof top praying he was alright. Blue Cero start launching all around as though Stark wasn't even aiming at anything. The smoke clears as the fight continues on.

Both visor teams up and helping one another to deflect and dodge Stark's attacks. Stark was zoning out, was it because of the king of wako mundo died? The dark skinned visor appears over Stark as his weapon burst into flames as he sends a large fire ball down at Stark sending him back into the buildings with such brutal force. Falling to the ground from the area shaking I lift myself up and cry out to stark.

"Stark! No!"

Stark reappears above the two visors as he summons spirit like wolves all around him that seem to be made of his own reiatsu. I struggle to stand back up as I kept on watching hoping this new ability of his would help him win.

The wolves began their assault on the two visors as they struggle to destroy the wolves since they were not solid creatures, they would always come back when torn down. One of the wolves manages to bite down on the visor's leg as it soon blew up engulf everything around it. Both visors manage to escape the first blow as they take off into the air and soon were surround by dozen of the wolves as they all set off like a chain reaction all around the two visors.

The explosions calmed down and the smoke clears as the two visors still stood but barely. I kept turning my sights onto Stark then to the two visors wondering what was going to happen next. Stark summons several more dozen of these wolves and sends them straight for the two visors; a bright light engulfs the sky blinding me from what was happening.

Opening my eyes I looked all around to see where everyone was now located or if anyone was still alive. Pin pointing all three of them on a roof top together, I leap into the air and was some how still able to flash step through the sky and closer to the fight to see what was going on. I was trying to put my finger on the fact I was able to flash step when I am only human, was it due to the fact my ability is to wield the legendary spiritual elemental weapons? I shook my head lightly as it was not as important as the situation on Stark's battle.

When Stark was to finish the final blow a sword lunges out of the ground behind him and penetrates through his back. My eyes widen as I began to scream, seeing the brunette captain surfacing from Stark's shadow and ready to continue their fight from earlier. I was about to take of towards him to aid him but he was able to hear my cries as he turns in my direction and shakes his head to me before they both take off into the air to continue their fight. I forced myself to remain still and watch from the side lines knowing Stark was now wounded.

I could barely hear Stark calling out for Lillynette as it made me grow worried. Lillynette were the wolves and from what I was able to see from this distance was there was no more of them. My eyes soon widen as they begin to tear up, Lillynette was gone. She used all of her own strength to protect Stark.

"Oh, Lillynette….Why?"

I watched with tears falling from my eyes as I could see the lose in his eyes, he felt alone and felt like giving all hopes of winning. It broke my heart to watch someone so dear to me lose everything that meant the world to them and now it was my turn. I bit hard on my bottom lip as Stark took one blow after another from the captain and barely fought back.

This was the end for him.

The brunette captain sent his final blow to Stark's chest as blood pours from him, shutting my eyes I sob loudly seeing that Stark was trying to keep on fighting and be strong for Lillynette but it just….wasn't enough.

As he slowly falls from the sky I quickly flash step towards him, catching him before he hit the ground. Holding him tightly in my embrace, tears fall from my golden hues. Drifting down slowly I smile down at him.

"Stark…."

I spoke softly under my tears.

"I'm…sorry….Suzuna….I...broke…my… promise."

I close my eyes as I shook my head lightly.

"No you didn't, you did all that you could to protect me and I will be forever thankful."

He shuts his eye as he smiles weakly to me.

"I feel so cold and so alone now that lillynette is gone."

He spoke in a sad tone.

"You are not alone in this life Stark, I will be by your side until you pass and Lillynette will be waiting for you on the other side…You will never be alone….I promise."

He opens his eye as he gazes up to me and smiles at me and this time it was a real smile.

Reaching the ground I lower myself to sit as I kept him tightly in my hold, brushing his brunette locks from his beautiful gray eyes I couldn't help but cry to the sight of him dying. He slowly lifts his own hand up as he rubs his finger tips against my cheek.

"It's….a shame…your heart…belongs to Grimmjow…I'll miss your touch, your scent, and your beautiful smile Suzuna."

I giggle softly as he was still a charmer even in his last minutes of life; lowering my head down I press my soft lips against his own. The taste of metal over powered the kiss but it didn't bother me I just want Stark to pass with no fear of being alone. Breaking the kiss I press my forehead to his own as my cold tears drip on his face.

"And I will miss everything about you….If only I met you first…then you would be my world. Goodbye Stark."

I could feel him smile as he leans up and kisses me again with such passion and desire, breaking away he gently pushes me away and gazes into my eyes.

"We may not been…destined to be lovers in…this life but who knows…maybe in another life we may have…that chance….you'll… never be alone…."

Closing his eyes his head turns to the side as he took his last breath and his body was lifeless in my arms... Biting hard on my bottom lip I sob loudly against his body wishing he didn't have to die because of me.

"STARK! FORGIVE ME!"


	16. Chapter 16

Lowering him down, I kissed his forehead before lifting myself onto my feet and turn my hateful gaze up to Aizen. All these innocent deaths were all because of him, he was too blamed and I will never forgive him for the death of Stark. Clinching my fist at my sides, I leap into the air and flash step towards Aizen but before I could even get close to him, he vanishes and reappears in front of Halibel. Pulling his sword from its hilt he slices her with no remorse. I stop in mid air as I was shocked he was taking down his own comrades.

Cutting her down like she meant nothing to him, watching her bleeding body fall from the sky and crash into the town rubble. I shake softly knowing I was no were near as strong as Halibel and would manage to hold up a decent fight with Aizen.

Looking around aimlessly I was at a lose for where I should go now that Stark was no longer around to protect me. Swallowing hard I turn to look over to the brunette captain who hovers over me a few yards away from me, catching his eye I soften my golden hues and looked completely lost and confused. Watching as he sighs softly shrugging his shoulders he motions me to go to him and remain by his side until all this was over with.

Even though he was the one who took Stark away from me I did not hold a grudge since he was only doing what was best for the Soul Society and for my home town. Flash stepping over to him I stood in front of him and smiled softly.

"I'm really sorry you had to witness Stark's death, I…."

I lift my right hand up and shook my head lightly with my eyes clothes.

"There is no need to apologize; I do not blame you for his death… I blame Aizen…And besides Stark is no longer alone…he is in the other world with lillynette by his side."

He smiles softly to me as he extends his hand to me.

"My name is Shunsui Kyōraku and your name is?"

"Suzuna Kuraki."

I replied back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Suzuna, if I may ask why Aizen is so interested in you?"

I blink a few times unaware that the Soul Society captains did not know who I was or why Aizen had me kidnapped. I took his hand and shook it lightly as I part my lips and started to answer his question.

"I'm sure you know about the Ouken key and its history or should I say the legend of the Ouken."

"Yes I am aware of the history of the Ouken and how it was said that the Soul King placed the key within an unborn human child to deceive the Palace's enemies on the location of the Ouken."

Spoke Kyōraku.

Cocking a smile as I slightly tilt my head wondering if he was smart enough to connect the dots. His eyes narrow slightly as he stares at me, his eyes widen as he leans back slightly in shock.

"Wait! What! You're the unborn child that wields the Ouken? That explains why you are in the middle of all this mess."

Reaching to the back of my head I ruffle my fingers into my messy hair and giggle softly.

"Oh it's nothing, it was an interesting adventure for me just wished people didn't have to lose their lives due to the fact I wield the Ouken."

I said softly as I turn to gaze over my right shoulder to look into the destroyed town and was barely able to see Stark's lifeless body. Closing my eyes I sigh even more wishing things could have been different.

Captain Kyōraku gently pulls me over towards him as we both examined the situation and all the battles still going on watching Tousin fall to his demise. Seeing that Hiyori was taken down by Gin, a faint gasp left my lips as I was worried for her life.

Being so lost in thoughts about Hiyori and Shinji I almost didn't recognize Ichigo's voice as he broke through the barrier of the two worlds and was going straight for Aizen, screaming his name and his reiatsu was off the charts. My eyes widen as a smile forms on my lips so happy and thankful that he made it out alive.

I watched as they fought one another, swords clashing as they flash step all over the town. Blasting energy attacks at each others. I had trouble keeping up but I did my best to do so.

Ichigo using his hollowfication against Aizen wouldn't make much of a difference in the battle since all the visor's were unable to even make Aizen sweat and they had over 100 years of training to perfect their hollowfication where Ichigo only had a few months.

Ichigo only being able to hold it for only a short amount of time was a great disadvantage for him as it instantly broke when he was growing serious with the battle. The feeling of Captain Kyōraku's hand upon my shoulder comfort me as I turn to look up at him as he looks down at me and smiles.

"It's time that I step in to fight along side my comrades, you stay here alright? You are too valuable to lose in this battle so stay put alright?!"

I grow softly under my breath as I yank my shoulder from his hold and swiftly turn to face him, being on my tip toes and in his face I bark out in anger.

"Why does everyone treat me like I'm some porcelain doll? I can fight; I was trained by Mr. Urahara. I may not be as strong as everyone else but I can hold up my own and Aizen wont hurt me…He needs me alive in order to get the Ouken unless he rather break into the Soul Society alone to get to the real town and sacrifice all those lives to make a new Ouken but I doubt he will go through all the trouble when he has me. Let me fight, this is all happening due to me. Please captain!"

Waving his hands in between us as he chuckles to my nasty attitude, he places his hands onto my shoulders, pushing me away slightly to give us both some space.

"Alright, you win. Just stay behind me and don't make any stupid decisions."

He spoke.

Rolling my eyes and groaning loudly I knew I had to do what he says or else I wouldn't be able to go into the battle.

"Ugh! Fine—I'll behave."

I responded with lack of motivation.

Using my reiatsu to summon a fire and a wind sword in both my hands as we flash step behind Ichigo to show our support and that Aizen had to get through us all in order to get to the Ouken.

Ichigo turns to look around him as his eyes laid onto me, in shock that I was still alive and safe. A gently smile tugs on his lips.

"Suzuna! You're alright! Thank goodness."

I smile back to him as I nod my head to his words.

"I could say the same for you as well Ichigo."

(Going to cut out the conversations between everyone in this scene…Sorry no time for it :/ less then 5 days until I leave)

Each Captain and Visor took their turns launching an attack on Aizen trying to get in a decent shot but with no use as Aizen manage to block each and every attack like it was merely child's play.

Standing by Ichigo's side I watch as Aizen took on two of the captains, lowering my swords to my sides I turn to look back at Ichigo whose eyes never once left me. Cocking a brow I couldn't help but feel abit weird out that he stared at me like that.

"I can tell you got a lot stronger Suzuna."

Spoke Ichigo.

Nodding my head as a faint smile forms on my lips.

"Thank you, I worked out to survive in Los Nochas. I can tell you are far stronger then you were before all this happened."

I replied.

Ichigo turns his gaze away from me as his facial expression softens up as though my words hit a sore spot.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when Ulquiorra kidnapped you…But….Why did he kidnap you in the first place? I can understand Orihime being brought to Wako Mundo but I don't understand how you were any importance to Aizen."

Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath knowing this might be a lot for him to take in but he had a right to know since he risked his life to come and save me.

"I wield the Ouken inside of me. Legend as said that the Soul King had many enemies trying to break into the Soul King Palace and in order for the king to protect his people he hid the Ouken inside an unborn human child to keep his enemies at bay….I am that unborn child and Aizen knew from the start…Aizen…"

I turn my head away as I still had a hard time accepting my past and the lose of my parents, biting gently on my bottom lip I gathered up all the courage I had and continued on speaking.

"Aizen was the one who sent the hollows to the park on my birthday and slaughtered my parents. He has been planning to remove the Ouken from me from the very start… He is to blame for my past."

Opening my golden hues I look back to Ichigo whose eyes were about to bust out of his head but he soon collected himself and grew angry with the fact Aizen ruined my life and took the one important thing from a child…their parents... Ichigo tightens his grip on the hilt of his sword as he turns to look in the direction where Aizen was battling the others.

His rage grew as he places his hand over his face and summons his hollowfication mask; swinging his banki over head he powers up and sends his best attack Getsugatensho straight for Aizen, placing himself into the fight.

The two captains used all their strength to battle against Aizen, Ichigo and several of the visors teamed up to challenge Aizen's power and take him down once and for all.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough, no matter how many of us fought and how strong we all were Aizen's powers were beyond our reach. Aizen soon counter attack the captains and took them all out one by one like they were flies buzzing against the window trying to escape.

I stood back as I was terrified of Aizen's strength not truly being able to witness him in battle but he was nothing more then a heartless beast. Eye wide as I shake my head in disbelief, shaking like a dead leaf.

When all hope was lost one of the female captains step in to take a go at Aizen as she used the clone ability to throw Aizen off and strike him but before she did the younger white haired captain iced Aizen's sword giving the other captain a chance to get into a successful attack in on Aizen and to my surprise it actually worked. Did they really get a hit on Aizen? Or was it all just an illusion? Did we all fall for his Banki's ability?

Narrowing my eyes to try and get a better look I could tell that Aizen was just toying with them as he broke through the ice and was about to strike the captain down, the instant he was to strike a sword merges from his shadow and penetrates Aizen from behind. My golden eyes shot open as it was the same attack that killed Stark it was Captain Kyōraku.

A gently smile forms on my lips as I kept watching in hopes I did not have to go into battle, was no where near as strong as the captains.

Turning my head to the side as I shut my eyes tightly and tremble, gritting my teeth in disgust with myself.

"I'm such a coward! I was blessed with the ability to see hollows, soul reapers and Espadas. Blessed to fight along side them and improve on my strength and look at me! I'm shaking like a little kid. All that hard work and training I did to get myself where I am today was all for nothing. I'm so ashamed of myself."

A faint gasp left my lips as I felt a gently hand resting on my shoulder, opening my golden hues I turn to look to see who it was…It was Ichigo smiling down at me. I assumed he heard me mumbling to myself. Lowering my gaze I sigh softly.

"You heard me didn't you?"

I asked softly.

"Yes I did, and it's alright to be scared Suzuna. I'm scared too. It's a normal emotion for us. You just need to accept your fears and use them as your strength in battle. You are far stronger then you think you are. I have faith in you."

Replied Ichigo with such a warm tone of voice. Releasing my swords from my hand I turn around to face him, throwing my arms around his neck and held him tightly as he did the same for me. It felt good to hug my best friend again and know that I am not alone.

Looking back over to the battle I remained in Ichigo's arms, we watched to see how this was going to end.

Seeing the white haired captain stab Aizen with his blade, the look in Aizen's eyes told a story of failure but I knew it was all a lie. I spent every day with this man, was intimate with this man and knew him more then he thought I would. It was a trick that he loved to do, to make his enemy think they have won but in the end just shows them how weak they really are and hurt them.

Everyone started to relax and celebrate that "Aizen was dead" getting up and laughing and removing their guard, I narrow my eyes as I turn to look at Ichigo as he knew the truth just as much as I did.

"Are you crazy!"

Yelled Ichigo.

"He isn't dead!"

I yelled at the same time as Ichigo and the moment we said that, Aizen's body soon transforms into MoMo one of the female Lieutenants. My eyes widen as I cover my lips with my right hand. Shocked to see how cruel Aizen really was. Turning to look away I could not bear to see if she was still alive or if that blow killed her.

Everyone around were just as shocked as I was, maybe even more since they knew her where I do not.

Pulling away from Ichigo I looked down to the streets to where MoMo was to be at and it was now Aizen, slaying the two male Lieutenants.

I jump in fright as the rage scream of the white haired captain caught me off guard, turning to see him take off straight for Aizen to avenge his comrade. Everyone yelling at him to stop and to pull back but his blood lust was over powering his mind.

And once again Aizen slaughters each and everyone one that launched an attack on him, taking them down one by one like cattle. I could not stand the sight of so much blood, so many bodies. It was so heart breaking.

Ichigo slowly began to drift closer to Aizen but before he was even able to get a yard away from me a whirl wind of flames shot out from the ground and blocked Ichigo and even myself from getting into battle. It had to be the head captain, who was now up for the challenge which I don't blame him. Seeing his own people being slaughtered before his very eyes must be painful. Dozen of whirl winds flames shot out from the ground and surround the area making the area look so forbidding, like we were in the depths of hell.

Drifting sideways slowly to get a better view of the fight and try to keep at a safe distance was really hard to do since I was unable to hear them talk due to the sound of the fire towers all around me.

(Sorry to do this to you guys, but this is my final weekend before I leave for Basic Training and I will not be able to finish this in full details the way I would like to do it. I don't want to leave this story unfinished for months while I am away, so I am going to shorten the fight and give my story an alternate ending; and go off the original storyline…Hope everyone still enjoys the story. I will do my best when I have time to correct errors and spelling.)

The Head Captain turns his aging eyes towards the only remaining captain that did not participate in the battle but came here to heal the wounded.

"Captain Unohana! Gather up all the injured captains and lieutenants and head back to the Soul Society! If I am to not succeed in this battle I need the thirteen court guard squads to be at their best to protect the Soul Society and Karakura Town."

I turn my golden hues to the ground as I saw her next to the group of visors healing one of their own. She nods her head as she and the visors that were able to manage took off around the town gathering up as many soul reapers as they could hold. I felt like it was in my best interest to do the same thing, to protect the Ouken at all cost and in order to do so; I must leave the world of the living.

Scanning the destroyed town floor I could see Captain **Kyōraku lying motionless on the rubble. Using all my strength to flash step as quickly as I could without Aizen noticing my plans for escaping his clutches. Appearing next to the Captain, I gently scoop him up into my slender arms and held him close as I was about to flash step again but before I could the blonde mental Arrancar appears in front of me in his full form.** **I was completely helpless, having the captain in my arms. I was so scared and couldn't move but something inside me kept telling me to not be scared and to do what it takes to protect the Ouken, the captain and myself at all cost in this battle or it would be all for nothing.** **Narrowing my eyes I dropped the captain back onto the rubble, throwing both my arms in front of me, palms together and used every once of my reiatsu that I could collect inside of my body and summoned the largest tsunami element attack that I never thought I was capable of. Engulfing the Arrancar in my attack and sending him through the town, destroying more and more buildings with the great force of the attack. ** **Having a satisfying distance between us, I release the attack and quickly bend down and picked up the captain and struggled to flash step towards Captain Unohana. Sweat beads form on my brow as I felt like my powers were now at their limits as though they were like fossil fuel. It seems as though I was blessed with this gift long enough to do what I was destined to do and no longer then that.** **Reaching Captain Unohana, I was out of breath and panting heavily as I struggle to hold up Captain Kyōraku. Captain Unohana smiles at me as she turns to look around to see the visors appearing all around me with wounded soul reapers.** "**Is that everyone?"** **Asked Captain Unohana.** **We all looked at one another to see who had who in their arms and realize we had everyone since some of the male visor had two or even three soul reapers in their arms and on their backs even. Unohana smiles more as an old Japanese style door appears behind Captain Unohana, the doors slide open as several hell butterflies float out and surround us. Captain Unohana was the one to lead us as we follow behind to the Soul Society. Running through a dark mucky cave like environment until we were able to see a light at the end of the tunnel and appear in the Soul Society.** **My golden hues widen as I was so surprised on how beautiful this world really was, so old fashion in building style. I couldn't remove the smile I had on my rosy lips, so honored to be able to enter into this kind of world and experience this lifestyle of theirs. ** "**Everyone follow me to the fourth division, where my squad will aid their wounds."** **Spoke Captain Unohana, turning my gaze to her I soon follow the group and roamed the maze like divisions until we came to a large building and enter the hallways. This must be the recovery wing for the Soul Society. Everyone rushed to different rooms as they saw us with injured captains and Lieutenants. Being pushed into one free room as I was given assistance to lift captain Kyōraku onto the bed so they could heal his injured body.** **Leaving the room I turn my head to look left, then right as soul reapers run down the small hallways with beds and paperwork in their hands. Managing to slip into the sea of busy bees I tried to seek out Shinji so I wouldn't feel so out of place in this realm. Finding him along with the rest of the visors in a small room on the end of the hallway where Hiyori was, still getting treatment for her cut.** **I knock gently on the door frame; everyone turns their gaze at me as I smile softly and waited for permission to come in. Shinji smiles softly at me while motioning me to come take a seat with them. Everyone was in bandages and relaxing around one another and around Hiyori's bed until she wakes up. I took a seat next to Shinji, sighing softly to all that had happened in within the month. Closing my eyes I was just thankful everyone was going to be alright even though I was still waiting on the news on Grimmjow. So terrified I was going to lose the love of my life to this battle for the Ouken. ** "**Hey are you all right Suzuna?"** **Asked Shinji, noticing I was still a little tense from today. A soft smile forms on my lips as I open my eyes and look over to him. ** "**Not really. I'm so worried about Grimmjow and for Ichigo…I don't want to lose either one of them."** **I said softly, lowering my head down.** "**Aw Ichigo will be just fine, he will defeat Aizen. As for Grimmjow…He is the Esapada you fell for right? I'm sure he will be just fine… He seems powerful enough to have survived. So cheer up and relax don't stress."** **Lifting up my head I dig my nails into my thighs as I knew there was a chance Ichigo and the Head Captain might lose the battle. Shaking my head I yelled back to Shinji.** "**How can I not stress? I am the one who wields the Ouken! I'm the unborn child the Soul King placed the Ouken into to protect the Soul Society and the Soul King Palace. Aizen is after me! If he defeats Ichigo and the head captain then I'm dead and Aizen will destroy everything and everyone."** **Everyone in the room let out a soft gasp as they were amazed to be in the same room as me, knowing that I was the one wielding the Ouken and finally understanding my purpose in this battle was.** "**I'm sorry Suzuna, I….We didn't know you were the one wielding the Ouken. Now it makes sense on why Aizen had you kidnapped."** **Shinji spoke as he rest his hand on my shoulder.** "Aizen knew all along about who I really way, since I was a little girl…He was the one who released the hollows into my world and had my parents killed. He tried to steal the Ouken from me then and when he failed he had me kidnapped, I just hope he fails again." I said softly as I felt so scared and angry with Aizen. "And Aizen will fail, just you wait." Said Shinji is a positive tone of voice. I turn to smile at him as we remained in the recovery wing for what seemed like hours. (Sorry going to speed up time here) It was past dusk as most of the soul reapers were almost recovered from the battle injuries and were walking around the recovery wing. Hiyori was awake but still too weak to get up as she remained in bed. I felt so exhausted and drained that I almost fell asleep in my chair. Shinji gently shook me to keep me from dosing off. "Hey why don't you go and take a walk around and wake yourself up?" I nod my head to his words as I got onto my feet and made my way out of the room, turning corners here and there until it seems as though I got myself lost since my mind was completely else where. I could hear people from a far speaking loudly in a cheery up beat tone of voice and the name Aizen caught my ear and I about stumbled over. Running down the hallways straight for the voices to see what was happening. Seeing Captain Unohana and Captain **Kyōraku along with other captains and Lieutenants that I have yet to introduce myself to stood around as they spoke to one another, seeing me only a few feet away motioned me over with a smile on their faces.** "**All is going to be fine Suzuna…Ichigo won! Aizen has been sealed away and is being brought her to be locked away for a very long time."** **Spoke Captain Kyōraku.** **A large smile forms on my lips as I was so thankful that all this was finally over and everyone could go back to how things used to be. I suddenly felt weak and light headed as I rest my hand to my forehead and groan softly in pain… Soon all was black.** **Waking up a few days later in one of the recovery wing beds and several fourth division squad members around me. Struggling to clear my vision I mumble softly in hopes someone could hear me.** "**What….happened?"** **Captain Unohana and the creepy blue haired Captain enters into my room as they stood calmly next to the bed side with a serious looks in their eyes.** "**It seems as though we have a problem here."** **Spoke Captain Unohana.** "**A problem? I do not think so! Not for someone with the intellects as my own. Suzuna my dear you are the first to beat the impossible!"** **Spoke the Blue haired Captain as he cut off Captain Unohana and got in her way and into my personal space. I always felt uneasy around a mad scientist like himself. Reaching over me, he rests his hands upon my stomach rubbing it like I was some lucky charm.** "**What are you talking about?"** **I asked puzzled.** "**The reason why you passed out earlier was because you're pregnant."** **Replied Captain Unohana.** **My golden hues widen as I was lost and felt like I was dreaming, I was told countless times that Grimmjow would not be able to give me children…..but that didn't mean Aizen couldn't. I was in tears in a matter of seconds as that thought came to mind.** "**Your unborn twins are draining you of your Reiatsu slowly in order to survive. It's outstanding that you were able to successfully conceive children with either an Espada or a Soul Reaper."** **He seems so fascinated wit the fact I was pregnant not with just one child but two and the fact that they may be Aizen's babies terrified me. ** "**And that is where our problem lays Suzuna. We need to remove the Ouken from you and give it a new safe home but the fact you are pregnant we do not wish to risk the pregnancy."** **Captain Unohana told me. I rest my hands onto my stomach around the blue haired captain's hand and sighed softly.** "**Yes indeed, we do not wish to jeopardize this pregnancy at all! This has never once happened and I need to run a few test on you and your babies to make sure everything is stabled and that your twins will develop properly."** **Spoke the blue haired Captain. ** **I looked away for a few moments before turn my eyes back to the creepy captain.** "**What are the chances my children might be to an Espada or a Soul Reaper?"** **Both the captains look at one another then back at me and shook their heads to my question as though they didn't know themselves.** **A few hours went by as Captain **Kurotsuchi finished up his last test on me. He wasn't too pleased with me continuing calling him the creepy scientist so he demanded I know his name. Placing his equipment back and cleaning up the room he turns to look at me.

"It seems everything will be just fine for you and your babies. We will not be able to remove the Ouken until the babies are born. It's just a shame though,"

He said as he shook his head slightly.

"What is a shame?"

I asked in a worried tone of voice.

"It's a shame I can not keep one of the babies to run test on it once its born…You only need one baby but Head Captain refused my request."

He said with a serious tone of voice, looking over his right shoulder at me.

I swallow my spit hard, clinging to my stomach. A knock came to the door as Ichigo and the rest of our friends were standing at my room door. A big smile forms on my lips as I about jumped out of bed to go hug everyone but I was still attached to a few cords.

'Ichigo!"

I cried out with joy, he enters into my room and hugs me tightly as did everyone else after him but his smile soon disappears when he knew about my pregnancy.

"What are with the long faces guys?"

I asked worried, shaking lightly.

"It's about Grimmjow."

Ichigo refused to look me in the eyes as he was speaking, not being able to handle my reaction to his bad news.

"He didn't make it."

Tears instantly filled up in my golden hues as I threw my knees to my chest and buried my face into my hands and cried hard. Orihime wraps her arms around me to try and comfort me with the lose of Grimmjow. I might bare his children and they were going to grow up without knowing him.

"He can't be gone, he was everything to me."

I kept on crying as Orihime held me tightly, stroking my lavender messy locks with her soft hands.

"I'm sorry Suzuna, I tried to save him but he was cut down by one of his own. I really did try. Forgive me."

I lift my head up and looked over to Ichigo who stood at the end of my bed with his head lowered down and disappointed with himself. Looking over to me he forces a smile on his face.

"It's time we go home Suzuna, I'll be there and so will everyone else to take care of you. You are not alone and never will be. You're like my sister Suzuna."

I smile back at him and manage to chuckle softly to his kind words and to calm my tears. Sniffling abit I wipe my tears from my cheeks as Orihime removes the last cords from my flesh and helps me out of bed.

"Thank you guys, this really means a lot to me."

Heading out of the recovery wing as a group Captain Unohana leads us out and opens a gateway back to our world. Shaking hands and hugging our soul reapers friends we took off into the tunnel and appear in the middle of our home town. Ichigo wraps his left arm around my shoulders and walks slowly with me back to my place as we said goodbye to Uyruu, Chad, and Orihime.

"If you need me Suzuna don't hesitate to call me. I will always be here for you."

My soft cheeks flush red from his kind words. Nodding my head softly I look up to him and giggle.

"Thank you Ichigo, it really means a lot to me to know you are safe and sound and you will always be there for me."

Reaching my apartment, we slowly climb up the three stair wells until we got to my home. Surprisingly the front door was still wide open from when I ran away from him. I was going to be pissed if someone raids my home and destroyed everything I worked so hard to get.

Ichigo slowly creeps open the door as I cling to his side expecting the worse. Ichigo lets out a soft gaps to see that nothing was touched at all. Entering inside and closing the door behind us, Ichigo walks with me to my bedroom and lays me in bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and smiles down at me, stroking my cheek lightly with his finger tips.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep and was out for the entire night. Morning came quickly as though I didn't even get a wink of sleep. Lifting myself up and out of bed I rub the back of my head and wondered my home to see that Ichigo passed out on my couch.

A faint giggle leaves my lips seeing him drooling and spread all out over the couch. Shaking my head lightly I return back to my bedroom and strip off my dirty clothes Aizen had given me and jump into the shower. It felt so good to be able to shower once again and to feel clean. Running my fingers through my uneven hair I look down at the ends and sigh knowing I need to cut my hair to look decent.

Turning the shower off and wrapping a small pink towel around my small frame body. Digging through my drawer I pull out a pair of Scissors and worked on my hair for awhile until I was pleased with how it looked. Cleaning up the mess I went back into my bedroom and got dressed into a short pink and white summer dress that had a bright pink waist band that ties into a bow.

Looking into my body mirror that hung on my bedroom wall, my hair now being short in the back and angled downwards to being long in the front. I was quite pleased with how it framed my face and made me look more like my age. Hearing Ichigo groan loudly and the sound of a loud thump against my floor and a cursing Ichigo afterwards. I laugh loudly as I quickly walk out of my room to see Ichigo face first on the floor with one of his feet in the air twitching.

"Are you alright Ichigo?"

I asked still laughing through my words.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Spoke Ichigo as he mumbles against the carpet.

Lifting himself up as he rubs his face, he sat back down on the couch and let out a loud yawn while he tossed his arms over his head and stretched himself out.

"You didn't have to stay the night Ichigo. Aizen is gone and I'm safe now."

I said softly with a smile on my face.

"I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to… You were knocked out all night and I didn't want to leave and you wake up alone."

He said in a caring tone of voice.

Tilting my head sideways I smile even more.

"Thank you Ichigo, I'm glad I have you in my life."

I make my way over to Ichigo as I sat down next to him and hugged him tightly as he did the same to me.

"I will always be here Suzuna….Always."

Closing my eyes as I lean against his shoulder thankful life was going to somewhat go back to the way things used to be . Months came and gone quickly as I was able to get a great job at the near by bank part time as I was still able to continue going to school with Ichigo and the others. I grew and grew until my final days had arrived. Renji and Rukia show up at our school the on my due date and took me along with our group of friends back to the Soul Society to deliver my twin babies.

Getting everything prepared for the delivery I sat in the recovery wing in a gown as all my friends and Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi were to be the ones to deliver my twins. A few hours had come and gone as they were finally ready to deliver my twins. Long miserable hours pushing and screaming with no pain killers was the worst feeling in my life. After two hours one of the twins came out crying with strong lungs.

"It's a girl."

Spoke Captain Unohana as she hands her over to Captain Kurotsuchi to clean up and make sure she was going to be alright. Turning my head to see my baby I was unable to since his back was towards me but I could hear her cry and it killed me to not hold her. Ichigo stood up and walks over to the captain to get a better look at my baby. Turning to look over his left shoulder he laughs loudly with joy.

"It's Grimmjow's baby! She had blue hair!"

"Suzuna, I need you to focus! You have one more baby to bring to this world."

I turn to look back to Captain Unohana with sweat beads running down my face as I pant heavily, being so exhausted to keep pushing but I needed to stay strong. Another hour past of long labor as my second child was delivered. Everyone in the room was completely quiet; the only sound was of the baby crying. I was confused and didn't understand why everyone went so serious. Captain Kurotsuchi walks over to look over Captain Unohana's shoulder as his eyes widen in disbelief.

"It's a girl, but….She has brown hair….She must be Aizen's child…How even more interesting… Damn Head Captain saying no to my request to test on one of these twins."

I sat up slightly as I extend my arms out towards Captain Unohana wanting to see my baby. I knew I had a very slim chance of the baby being Stark's as well but I knew with my luck it would be Aizen's.

Captain Unohana got up and cleaned her up before coming back with both my daughters and placed them both gently in my arms. I smile down at them both as they kept so quiet and sucked on their thumbs but the bad vibes I could feel from my second daughter was very much the same as Aizen's. I narrow my eyes as I was unpleased with the fact Aizen won after all these months and him losing to Ichigo and failing to get the Ouken from me, he still won by ruining my life with baring his child.

"She is Aizen's daughter…I can just feel it when I hold her."

Everyone in the room sighs softly as they felt sorry for me but not Orihime as her smile brighten the room and cleared the tension in the small room.

"So what are their names Suzuna?"

Asked Orihime who was pretty much in my bed with me and in my face eager to know what names I had picked out for them.

Looking over to Grimmjow's daughter I smile softly, then turn to Aizen's daughter and forced a smile on my face.

"Mara and Kaza are their names."

I spoke to everyone.

"So now that all this is done and over with, lets get onto the subject of the removal of the Ouken."

Spoke Captain Kurotsuchi. Handing Orihime little Kaza and Ichigo Mara, so that Captain Unohana could properly clean me up and get me ready for the process.

Everyone left the room expect for the two captains, Captain Kurotsuchi placed a large piece of equipment over me and started it up. Heading over to his computer he types away and when the process was to begin I could hear him groaning softly.

"This isn't right, it was there nine months…ago."

He turns to look at me with narrow eyes as he soon freaks out and turns off the machine and storms out of the room. Lifting myself off the bed and weakly make my way out of the room, hanging onto the door frame of the room.

"What's going on?"

I asked confused.

Captain Kurotsuchi kept staring at my little girls as he gently takes Mara from Ichigo and walks back into the room. Using a small Sonia Gram on her, he kept his eyes on the computer and that same disappointed look forms on his face again.

"Bring in…Oh what was her name…Kaza…Bring her to me!"

Spoke Captain as I quickly picked up Mara and held her tightly to my chest. Orihime enters into the room and looks over to me for permission. Nodding my head softly to her, she lowers little Kaza to the bed. Captain Kurotsuchi uses the Sonia Gram on Kaza and types away on his keyboard. His eyes widen and his mouth a jar as he turns to look down to kaza then to us.

"This is unbelievable! The Ouken transferred from you to Kaza."

Everyone's eyes widen as we couldn't believe that the Ouken had such powers to move from one host to another on its own.

"How intriguing! When your twins were draining you of your Reiatsu to survive, the Ouken must have done its transfer then. Now we will be unable to do any removal until Kaza is old enough to with stand the process. I'm quite surprised they did not drain you completely of your reiatsu. I doubt you will be able to fight any more after this but your twins will grow up with somewhat normal lives."

The Head Captain enters into the room as he clicks the end of his wooden staff against the floor to get out attention.

"Its unfortunate that we will not be able to remove the Ouken and lock it away safely but as long as the transfer remains between us we will wait until Kaza is twelve years old which will be an acceptable age to handle the removal."

Softening my eyes I sigh softly to his words being uneasy that I had to wait twelve years until I could rid my life of the Ouken and that my little girl would be at risk from our enemies. Orihime picks up Kaza from the bed and holds her tightly as we soon make our way out of the room and out of the Recovery wing.

I wish Grimmjow was here to witness the beauty of his little girl but the look on his face when he saw I had Aizen's child as well would kill him inside. I didn't know how I was going to take care of my girls, work and finish my last semester of school. My life was at a difficult place right now but I had Ichigo and my friends to help me with every step.

To be continued.

Part two of this story will be started in April 2013 with my two week break from Basic


End file.
